Alas de libertad
by LoveKP
Summary: La guerra contra Marley continua, enemigos se esconden bajo la máscara de aliados y una gran conspiración se lleva acabo dentro de las murallas, los miembros de la legión tendrán no solo que luchar por sus vidas y libertad, si no que también tendrán que hacerlo por sus hijos. Principalmente pareja LeviHan aunque también un poco de Mikasa x Jean y Armin x Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Espere tus cartas**

 **Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, de SNK donde habrá más aventuras y parejas, principalmente LeviHan porque como saben es mi pareja favorita y sin más por el momento comencemos**

-¡Estamos en una situación crítica! -gritaba un soldado por el radio.

-¡No resistiremos mas!

Los soldados se encontraban en medio de una guerra, las bombas caían, el ruido de los cañones apagaba los gritos y varios titanes se acercaban.

-¡Es el fin! -lloro un soldado quien había perdido la compostura.

Entonces en ese momento apareció una nave aliada sobrevolando el espacio aéreo.

.

.

Dentro de la nave…

Una chica rubia rezaba llena de miedo mientras la aeronave se zangoloteaba por la turbulencia.

-Vamos Bree, ya deberías acostumbrarte -se burló una chica de cabello corto negro.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Lightly -se quejó y nuevamente cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir otra sacudida.

-¡Comandante presente! -grito Mikasa y todos se pusieron firmes y realizaron el saludo formal.

-En descanso soldados -hablo firme Armin quien ahora lucia mas grande de edad igual que Mikasa-. La misión es simple, aniquilar titanes y permitir avanzar las tropas mientras el escuadrón Alpha se infiltra y roba los datos de la base, equipo bravo les corresponde capturar al titan portador, su nombre es Pieck y su titan es conocido como titan carreta ¿quedo claro?

-Señor si señor.

-Entonces andando, no quiero muertes hoy y recuerden entregar sus corazones -sonrió y todos se prepararon para una caída libre.

.

.

Una compuerta trasera se abrió y todos saltaron, no llevaban paracaídas, únicamente su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y una vez que estuvieron a la altura adecuada cada uno se engancho a la espalda de un titan, con un movimiento preciso y rápido los degollaron y pasaron al siguiente.

-Las alas de libertad -dijo uno de los soldados con ojos llorosos-. ¡Estamos salvados!

-No son solo las alas de libertad ¡son el equipo especial proyect legacy dirigido por la capitana Mikasa Ackerman! -dijo entusiasmado como si estuviera viendo a su actor favorito.

.

.

La primera en derribar un titan de 15 metros fue una chica rubia de ojos azules, ella parecía muy pequeña y frágil además de hermosa. Mas de un soldado quedo fascinado Por su belleza.

-Una diosa -decían algunos.

-Yo si me caso con ella -decían otros.

-Ninguno de ustedes les gustaría casarse con el "ángel de la muerte" créanme chicos -dijo burlón su líder de escuadrón.

 **Alegra Arlert** era bajita, apenas y tenía 1.40 de estatura, más sin embargo eso no evitaba que fuera muy buena a la hora de matar titanes, también a pesar de su complexión era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo era letal, de ahí su apodo.

Los soldados habían quedado embobados viendo a Alegra que habían descuidado sus deberes y los soldados de Mare lo notaron, dejaron la trinchera y avanzaron, afortunadamente Tristán apareció derribando a un montón de soldados con maniobras rápidas, lanzó una bomba y logro despejar el camino.

-Escúcheme bien líder de escuadrón, ordene la retirada, nosotros los cubriremos, sugiero se dirijan hacia el sur que esta todo despejado -dijo Tristán confiado.

 **Tristán Braun** era un hombre rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta, musculoso y alto, parecía un modelo y tenía exceso de confianza.

\- ¿y porque debería seguir tus ordenes? -pregunto desafiante el hombre, entonces un titan apareció y Tristán lo degolló con tan solo dos movimientos salpicando de sangre al que lo había desafiado, este quedo estático e incrédulo. Cuando se recuero de la impresión miro a sus soldados y ordeno la retirada por el lado sur.

Un titan había capturado a una mujer y estaba por comérsela, ella gritaba y se zangoloteaba a pesar que sabía que era el final, cerro los ojos y espero a sentir las fauces del titan, pero eso no paso, cuando abrió los ojos vio que un hombre le había enterrado dos cuchillas al titan en los ojos dejándolo ciego, el chico saco dos nuevas cuchillas, dio un salto muy alto impulsado por el gas de su equipo de maniobras e hizo un corte en la mano del titan haciendo que este abriera la muñeca.

-Sujétate preciosa -le dijo rodeándola por la cintura a la chica y luego salieron volando, la dejo en el suelo y con el mismo impulso llego hasta la nuca del titan e hizo el corte final.

La chica quedo embelesada por lo atractivo que era el chico, este le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

-¡ **Marco Kirstein** deja de ligar y ayúdanos! -regaño **Lightly** quien paso volando a su lado.

-Hermanita tu siempre tan aburrida -dijo peinándose su cabellera castaña.

Lightly por estar distraída no noto la mano que se extendía del titan hasta que fue demasiado tarde y este agarro los cables guía del equipo, Lightly logro soltarlos y ahora caía hacia el suelo, pero la rescato Edgar justo a tiempo

-Te tengo -dijo tímidamente.

-Suéltame Ed, yo puedo sola -se quejó Lightly, la verdad le desagradaba que el chico la tocara con sus manos, las cuales de seguro estaban sucias.

 **Edgar Zacharius** era un chico alto rubio y desalineado. Si algo podía odiar Lightly era el desorden y la suciedad.

Él la dejo en el suelo y comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor.

-El titan carreta está cerca -anuncio y entonces un rayo cayó, segundos después hizo su aparición el titan carreta, en su espalda llevaba un recubrimiento metálico donde se escondían dentro los soldados; ellos comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Todos aléjense! -ordeno Lightly.

Una chica castaña no hizo caso a la orden de su líder y salió volando directo al titan, ella se movía muy rápido haciendo imposible fijaran el blanco, el enemigo disparaban a todos lados, más bien disparaban a sus aliados ya que ese era el plan de Katrina.

-¡ **Katrina Springer** regresa a la formación ahora mismo! -regaño Lightly.

Cuando estuvo cerca ella arrojo algo que pensaron era una bomba, pero en realidad se trataba de una bolsa de dulces, estaban tan desconcertados que no notaron cuando Marco lanzo el arma lanza trueno modificada por Erwin (esta ya era dirigida evitando así errores), la lanza impacto matando a los soldados y aturdiendo al titan carreta. Katrina se posiciono sobre su cuello e hizo el corte profundo, saco a la mujer y con un rápido movimiento le corto piernas y brazos.

-Hora de irnos linda -dijo sonriente Katrina, ella tenía una paleta en su mano y cuando termino de hablar se la volvió a llevar a la boca.

Mas titanes aparecieron, Katrina estaba rodeada o al menos eso parecía, pero de la nada aparecieron **Bree Dreyse y Cam Dok** quienes derribaron a los titanes.

-Hora de irnos -dijo Bree y señalo la aeronave que estaba nuevamente posicionada sobre sus cabezas.

Todos ingresaron rápidamente, su trabajo habia concluido, habian eliminado a los titanes asegurando el escape de las tropas, habian capturado al titan carreta y puesto las cargas explosivas en el complejo.

-Comandante Arlert -saludo Katrina nerviosa-. Misión cumplida señor -dijo sacándose la paleta de la boca para poder hablar.

-Bien hecho y Katrina por favor deja los dulces -regaño Armin.

Todos habian abordado salvo dos de ellos.

-¿Hope, Max dónde están? -regaño por radio Lightly.

.

.

Hope estaba peleando en los pasillos de las instalaciones contra cinco hombres, Max contra uno solo que le daba batalla. Hope le dio en la entre pierna a uno. Al otro lo lanzo contra la ventana y se desplomo al suelo. El tercero le disparo con el arma que le había quitado al segundo. El cuarto la agarro por detrás, pero ella le dio un cabezazo, dio un codazo en las partes bajas, se soltó del agarre y con su palma le dio un gran golpe en la nariz rompiéndosela y dejándolo inconsciente. Al último lo pateo en el estómago, le aplico una llave y también lo dejo inconsciente. Para cuando ella termino Max también había logrado eliminar a su atacante.

-Presumida -se quejó su hermano.

-Hope, Max -escucharon a su prima por el radio que cargaban para estar comunicados-. ¿Donde están? ya es hora de la extracción.

-Lo siento tuvimos problemas y Maximinus no se apuraba -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra minus.

-Máximus -regaño-. Mama me lo puso porque significa gran hombre, ella sabía que sería grande -dijo con aires de grandeza. Hope puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu nombre es una eterna burla -dijo.

Su hermano **Erwin Maximus Akerman-Zoe** era de baja estatura, incluso más baja que su papá, el apenas y media 1.45, ni siquiera llegaba al metro y medio.

Tras recorrer el pasillo todo de blanco entraron a un cuarto donde estaba un gran archivero.

-Oh no -se quejó Hope

La misión que les habían encomendado era recuperar la documentación, pero habían supuesto esta estaba almacenada en una computadora y no en papel.

-Que primitivos ¿Quien usa papel en estos días? -se quejó Max al ver los documentos.

La nación de Hizuru había desarrollado nueva tecnología y la había promovido a tal punto que ahora todo funcionaba con números binarios gracias a las llamadas computadoras.

-Lightly tenemos un problema -anuncio Hope por radio-. Necesito que pasen a recogernos del lado norte, ya verán donde.

.

-¿Que? Aguarda -dijo Lightly sorprendida y camino hasta la cabina-. Hitch tenemos que dar vuelta, ir al lado norte, Hope nos dará una señal -dijo gritando por el ruido del motor.

-¿Estás loca? Nos disparan y somos blanco fácil -se quejó- Bueno ya que -dijo tras meditar unos segundos y dio media vuelta a la nave.

-Vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir -decía Bree asustada mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo gordo de su mano derecha.

El avión esquivaba balas y entonces vieron una gran explosión

.

-Fue demasiado excesivo -se quejó Max mientras tosía por el polvo provocado por la explosión en la pared.

Habían hecho un gran agujero en esta.

-Hora de trabajar Maxi -dijo dándole una palmadita a su hermano en el hombro y él se colocó sus gafas metálicas que llevaba en la cabeza, estas parecían unos goles.

-Lightly prepárense para que les envié un archivo -hablo Hope por radio

-Aguarda ¿A que dispositivo? -dijo alterado Edgar- ¿De que tamaño? -continúo preguntando.

-Es muy grande y lo verán -hablo Hope-. Solo abran la compuerta lateral.

-¿Estas seguro de que funcionara? -pregunto a Max al ver el trabajo finalizado, él había colocado unas cuerdas tensas y una que otra alrededor del archivero

-Claro, física básica, masa, velocidad, distancia, a toda acción corresponde una reacción de igual magnitud…

-Solo cállate y hazlo -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Max corto una cuerda y el archivo salió volando, cruzo el cielo y entro por la puerta del costado del avión, los chicos no estaban preparados para el impacto, pero lograron detenerlo antes de que aplastara a Marco.

-Éxito, hora de irnos -dijo contenta Hope, entonces los soldados entraron y comenzaron a disparar. Hope y Max se escondieron detrás de una mesa que usaron para cubrirse.

-Chicos ya no les queda tiempo -dijo Lightly y entonces los explosivos que habían colocado en lugares estratégicos del complejo comenzaron a explotar, ambos hermanos aprovecharon la sacudida para salir del escondite y lanzarse por el enorme agujero en la pared. Con su equipo de maniobras Max ingreso, Hope logro incrustar el arpón en el metal de la aeronave, pero un pedazo de la construcción salió volando cortando el cable.

-¡Hope! -grito su hermano.

Cam instintivamente lo aparto y se lanzó a su rescate, la sujeto en el aire y luego la llevo hasta el interior.

-Sera mejor que se abrochen los cintrones- informo Hitch

Todos corrieron a sentarse y abrocharse los cinturones, todo se sacudía.

-Chicos presentaremos turbulencia -anuncio y Bree comenzó a rezar de nuevo

Max tomo la mano de Hope y ella la apretó temiendo de que de no hacerlo lo perdería, ella ya había perdido a demasiados en su vida.

-Calma Max todo saldrá bien -le dijo un despreocupado Cam.

Una nube de polvo los cubrió y después… la aeronave logro salir ilesa, se estabilizo y todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Aquí su piloto Hitch -hablo la mujer-. Les informo que nos dirigimos a Paradai donde el clima parece ser soleado.

-Chicos nos vamos a casa -anuncio Armin frente a su escuadrón y todos sonrieron.

* * *

En el año 860 Marley ataco la isla Paradai, sus naves sobrevolaron las ciudades principales y dejaron caer titanes dentro de las murallas, las tropas invadieron las playas. Paradai apenas y pudo sobrevivir al ataque.

Incontables vidas se perdieron ese día y la fuerza del ejército se vio drásticamente reducida.

Armin caminaba apresurado por los pasillos siguiendo a Eren quien ahora ocupaba el puesto del comandante en jefe tras la muerte de Zackly

-Eren -llamaba-. La situación es crítica, no contamos con los hombres y si Marley decide atacar de nuevo estaremos indefensos, el poder titan no nos ayudara siempre…

-Por eso pondremos en práctica el proyecto legacy -dijo Eren deteniendo su paso.

-Pero Eren ese proyecto es muy ambicioso ya sin mencionar tardara años en estar listo -dijo preocupado Armin.

-Ya he mandado hombres para el reclutamiento Armin -Eren se giró para ver a su amigo y le extendió un folder, Armin lo tomo y vio su interior-. Ya has perdido mucho en esta guerra, es un perdón real solicitado por mí y autorizado por Historia -dijo y vio la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo.

-Lo siento Eren, pero no -Armin hablo finalmente, tomo el documento en sus manos y lo rasgo en cuatro.

-Armin ¿Que haces? -pregunto Eren sorprendido.

-No puedo pedirle a los demás que entreguen a sus hijos si yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo -dijo firme.

-Armin no sabes lo que hiciste, Alegra, ella no sobrevivirá, es demasiado débil y su condición no es la ideal -trato de razonar.

-Mi hija es fuerte como su madre y ya verás que será la mejor -dijo decidido.

-También le di el documento a Mikasa -dijo Eren-. Ella lo hizo bola y me lo lanzo a la cara -sonrió.

-Yo mismo supervisare el reclutamiento -dijo Armin y se dio media vuelta.

-Armin ¿los niños Ackerman? -pregunto Eren.

-Están vivos -aclaro.

-¿y sus padres?

-La comandante Hange está en terapia intensiva, temen no sobreviva -dijo Armin bajando la mirada.

-Entiendes que eso te convierte en el nuevo comandante ¿verdad?

-Pero Mikasa hará un mejor trabajo -alego.

-No, Hange quería que fueras tu.

Armin estaba por retirarse nuevamente cuando Eren le volvió a hablar.

-No me dijiste nada del capitán -dijo.

-Ah si, es verdad, esta con Hange -hizo una pausa para ver a su amigo y continuo- También se encuentra grave.

* * *

Tiempo presente:

Aterrizaron y los chicos bajaron sonrientes, una multitud esperaba a sus familiares, los demás soldados que tambien regresaban de una larga batalla corrían a reunirse con la multitud. Padres abrazaban a sus hijos, madres besaban a sus hijos, una que otra pareja se reencontraba, todo era lágrimas, besos y alegría a excepción de 10 jóvenes que estaban ahí parados solos, las risas se habían desvanecido y ahora solo contemplaban.

Hope recordó cuando ella iba a recibir a sus padres, siempre esperaba verlos llegar a salvo, ahora ella no tenía a nadie que la esperara.

-Así que eso es ser recibido por tu familia -dijo Erwin

-Si bueno quien necesita esas cursilerías -dijo Hope y se alejó con Erwin siguiéndole los talones.

-¿Quien está de humor para salir a festejar? -pregunto Lightly rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-Tu no ira a ningún lado jovencita -regaño Mikasa quien estaba detrás de ella-. Iras a casa con tu padre, Marco y conmigo y tendremos una cena familiar.

-¡Jamás! -dijo furiosa, ella seguía sin perdonar a su padre por haberle dado la espalda a las alas de libertad.

-Y tu vendras conmigo Alegra. Hitch y yo queremos que finalmente convivamos como una familia -dijo Armin tomando de la mano a Hitch

Alegra vio la escena y no pudo esconder su enojo.

-Olvídalo, por más que suene tentador ir a cenar con la madrastra y hermanastra yo paso, ya leí esa historia miles de veces y no me agrada el rumbo que toma, mejor voy a lanzarme de la zotea de un edificio alto -dijo sarcástica y miro a Bree -No te ofendas Bree -se disculpó con ella, pero Bree ni siquiera había escuchado algo debido a que estaba haciéndole ojitos a un soldado que le saludaba a lo lejos.

Alegra salió corriendo.

-¡Alegra espera! -grito arman, pero ella no se detuvo.

-Tío debes darle tiempo -intervino Marco-. Ella extraña a su mama, pero te diré a donde va cuando esta triste.

Marco le susurro el lugar a Armin. Todos se dispersaron para ir a lo que podían llamar hogar, solo gozaban de un día libre y no lo desperdiciarían estando ahí lamentando su suerte.

Armin miro a todos lados, pero no vio a Hope o a Erwin, entonces vio aterrizar una avioneta y supo dónde estaban. Camino colina arriba y ahí estaban, sentados admirando despegar las naves.

-Aquí están -dijo y se sentó al lado de Erwin- Supuse estarían aquí.

-Tenía la ilusión de que si venia aquí vería a Landon despegar -hablo Hope en tono triste y recargo su barbilla en las rodillas-. No te ofendas, Hitch hizo un buen trabajo el día de hoy, pero…

-No es tu hermano, lo sé -hablo Armin-. Hope quiero que entiendas que lo que le paso a Landon, lo que le paso a tu familia…

-Ya no importa Armin -interrumpio Hope.

Armin guardo silencio y observo a los dos adolescentes y recordó cuando eran solo unos pequeños….

* * *

Años atrás…

Tras la batalla contra infinidad de titanes todo había quedado en caos, Armin había ido a buscar a Hange y al capitán Levi, nadie los habia visto y sabían que habia un traidor entre ellos, asi que temeroso de que les hubiera pasado algo acudió a su casa. Al llegar vio la cabaña en llamas, estaba practiamente destruida, parecía que muchos titanes habían atacado el lugar. Algunos soldados luchaban por apagar las llamas.

-¿Dónde estan los niños Ackerman? -pregunto Armin viendo la casa preocupado.

-No los hemos encontrado, tampoco a la comandante o al capitán -aclaro.

-¿Revisaron el interior? -pregunto Armin aun con la vista fija en la casa.

-Señor es imposible acceder por las llamas y además no parese existir signos de vida.

-Ellos están ahí, tienen que estar -murmuro para sí y recordó el juego de las escondidas que jugaban-. ¡Están en el armario! -dijo y el miedo le inundo.

Una parte del balcón del segundo piso colapso quedando como una rampa, Armin corrió y trepo por la rampa hasta llegar a la habitación, había mucho humo y casi no se veía nada. Él no perdió tiempo y camino hasta el ropero, la puerta estaba obstruida por una viga, el logro moverla y abrió la puerta apresuradamente. Dentro estaba Landon abrazando a sus dos hermanos menores Erwin Maximus y Hope, quienes estaban inconscientes. Armin tomo a Hope entre sus brazos y jalo a Landon fuera del ropero, este cargaba a Erwin, los cuatro salieron y justo después colapso la casa.

-¡Rápido necesito un médico! -dijo dejando a Hope en el suelo para revisarla, no estaba herida y al parecer tampoco tenia dificultades para respirar. Sentía alivio de ver que los tres pequeños estaban a salvo.

-Líder -hablo un joven que salía de entre el follaje del bosque. Este llevaba una capa verde ensangrentada y rota entre sus manos-. El capitán y la comandante -dijo extendiéndole a Armin la capa-. Ellos…

-Aquí no -dijo Armin y miro a Landon quien era atendido al igual que sus hermanos.

-Armin ¿Dónde estan papa y mama? -pregunto Landon quien en ese entonces tenia 11 años de edad.

* * *

Armin dejo ese recuerdo atrás cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban

-Comandante, cadetes -hablo Eren detrás de ellos.

-Comandante -dijo Erwin y se puso de pie adaptando el saludo formal, puño derecho en el pecho a la altura del corazón y puño izquierdo detrás.

-Comandante -saludo respetuosamente Hope.

-En descanso -dijo- y llámenme Eren, los conozco desde que nacieron como para que me traten así -dijo divertido.

-¿Eren que haces aquí? -pregunto Armin.

-Vine por mis pequeños -abrazo a Hope y Erwin -los llevare a comer y me podrán contar todo sobre la misión.

-Elaborare el reporte inmediatamente -dijo Armin- Ustedes dos. -Armin los miro seriamente-. Les ordeno ir a descansar -luego miro a Eren- ¿otro dia la comida quizas?

-No es necesario Armin, ve y pasa tiempo con Alegra, Hitch y Bree, yo cuidare de mis sobrinos favoritos -dijo sonriendo

-Yo insisto Eren, el deber antes que nada -Armin sonrió, se despidió agitando la mano y se retiró llevandose con el a Hope y Erwin prácticamente arrastrándolos.

* * *

Armin se dirigió hacia el sótano del cuartel general tal como le había dicho Marco. Al bajar las escaleras escucho a su hija Alegra, ella platicaba con alguien y se le escuchaba triste, decidido sentarse en silencio y escuchar.

-Mama, te extraño tanto -decía Alegra entre llantos-. No puedo creer que papa simplemente decidiera olvidarte y seguir adelante, jamás le perdonare por eso -Alegra estaba sentaba frente al cristal donde se había encerrado su madre Annie Leonhard, cuando ella tenía unos cuatro años de edad, recordaba poco de su madre, pero lo que podía recordar era que le amaba demasiado. Alegra se levantó y cuando iba a tocar el cristal Armin interrumpió.

-Angelito yo nunca olvidaría a tu mama -dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Me estabas espiando -se quejó-. ¡solo déjame sola! -le grito y salió corriendo.

Armin ya no hizo el esfuerzo de perseguirla, había perdido a su hija el día que la había entregado a las tropas.

-Annie ya no sé qué hacer, prometí que cuidaría de Alegra y yo te estoy fallando -Armin toco el cristal de Annie y vio imágenes de su boda y del nacimiento de Alegra -amor si tan solo pudieras salir de ahí una sola vez -se lamentó y entonces escucho pasos-. Hola Hitch -saludo.

Hitch no dijo nada y lo abrazo por detrás. Ella sabía que Armin siempre amaría a Annie, que si un día ella despertaba de su sueño Armin sin dudarlo correría a los brazos de esa mujer, pero ella no podía evitarlo, le amaba, aunque supiera que jamás seria suyo le amaba y deseaba fueran una familia, él, su hija Bree, Alegra y ella, pero eso nunca podría pasar si Annie seguía ahí. Armin se safó del abrazo.

-Tengo un reporte que redactar -dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hitch miro a Annie y no pudo ocultar su odio.

-Si tan solo pudiera eliminarte maldita -dijo para ella en voz casi inaudible.

* * *

Hope estaba sentada en la cama, había sido día de correo, pero como era de esperarse ella ya jamás recibiría alguna carta de su papa. Solo podía imaginar que le enviaba una, asi que saco el sobre arrugado y ya viejo que guardaba en su mesita de noche y lo abrió como si fuera la primera vez y no supiera el contenido, solía imaginarse que la carta era de sus padres y le prometían que volverían mientras tanto tarareaba una canción…

 _._

 _solo tengo en mi mente lo feliz que sería si_

 _pudiera tenerlos_

 _fingiré que han viajado y que van a escribir_

 _y que me han prometido_

 _que volverán y nunca se irán_

 _si vuelven ya la dicha existirá_

 _pronto vendrán_

 _y se quedaran_

.

Pero eso nunca sucedería, ella releyó la carta de su papa, una carta que habia llegado tarde años atrás cuando era una niña.

 _._

 _Mi amada Hope_

 _Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que pienso cada día en ti. Estás siempre presente en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y en mi corazón._

 _Espero entiendas que si no estamos cerca es porque dia con dia luchamos por darte un mundo mejor._

 _Si en un momento de tu vida llegara a faltar quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso de ti y se que te convertiras en una explendida mujer. Me siento honrado de ser tu padre; es de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido en la vida._

 _No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que podamos volver a hablar, que podamos vernos y abrazarte. Espero que no pase mucho tiempo. N_ _unca olvides que te amo y que siempre lo haré. No hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso._

 _Te ama, Papá._

.

Tras terminar de leerla la volvió a guardar delicadamente como si se tratara de un documento antiguo y sumamente frágil. Las lágrimas brotaron y se hizo ovillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esperando sentirme mejor**

Hope había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y los recuerdos invadieron sus sueños, no era la única, varios de los chicos ese día estaban recordando.

Alegra cepillaba su larga y rubia cabellera frente al espejo y las imágenes la inundaron

Eran apenas unos niños cuando fueron reclutados ….

.

El reclutamiento había iniciado ese mismo día, los ciudadanos no tuvieron tiempo de reponerse del ataque.

-Ciudadanos -hablo un hombre en el podio de la plaza-. Su majestad, la reina Historia, quien valientemente lucho contra los de Marley ha aprobado un decreto real el cual procederé a leer -se aclaró la garganta y desenrollo el pergamino– "En este tiempo de oscuridad es cuando la flama no se debe de extinguir, es verdad, Marley no ha dado un gran golpe, pero nosotros resurgiremos como el ave fénix de este las cenizas, seremos más sabios y mas fuertes, el futuro de nuestra existencia residirá en la siguiente generación, jóvenes y niños entregados al ideal de la libertad. La libertad es un derecho por nacimiento que nos corresponde a cada ser humano, pero siempre existirán los tiranos opresores que desean arrancárnosla, no dejemos que eso suceda, luchemos por la libertad y mantengamos la llama ardiente.

Es por ello que solicito que cada familia entregue a su primogénito para que sirva en las tropas de reclutamiento, las edades para reclutar serán de 6 a 12 años. -el público comenzó a cuchichear y uno que otro lucia aterrado-. Los reclutas serán entrenados y se convertirán en los soldados que libran a Paradai del yugo de Marley. Larga vida a la diosa Ymir, larga vida a la gente de Erdia y larga vida a todo Paradai, así lo dispongo y firmo su majestad la reina Historia Reiss".

La gente comenzó a protestar y terminado el discurso los soldados ingresaron a todas las casas, ellos ya llevaban los registros de todos los niños a reclutar, algunos fueron sin presentar resistencia, otros sus madres los abrazaban llorando y suplicaban clemencia. Armin sentía el estómago se le revolvía con cada lagrima.

Finalmente él fue a buscar a su hija.

-¡Papi! -saludo Alegra y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cariño -Armin se agacho para ver a su hija y le tomo de la mano, estaba por decirle algo cuando dos miembros de la policía interior entraron.

-Armin Arlert se le solicita entregue la custodia de Alegra Arlert Leonhard al servicio de las tropas de Paradai -hablo firme.

Armin se levantó y soltó a Alegra quien le veía incrédula. El hombre se acercó y tomo en brazos a la niña.

-Papi, no me quiero ir, ¡papi! -gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba Alegra. Armin no tuvo la fuerza para ver a su hija, las puertas del lugar se cerraron tras del hombre que se había llevado a su pequeña y entonces salió corriendo tras de ellos. Los alcanzo fuera de la residencia. Llovía y los truenos caían, la lluvia era tan densa que casi no se veía nada. Habían subido a Alegra al carruaje y ella se asomó por la ventana.

-No se acerque -advirtió un soldado, pero Armin lo aparto.

-Hija -Armin coloco la palma de su mano en la ventana y Alegra del otro lado la junto con la de su padre. Solamente el vidrio los separaba, Armin vio como Alegra lloraba y el también derramo unas lágrimas-. Se fuerte, prométeme que serás fuerte -le pidió y ella asintió

-Comandante tiene que alejarse o se le arrestara por ir en contra de un mandato real -dijo el soldado apartando a Armin. El otro subio y emprendió la caminata de los caballos que tiraron de la carreta.

-¡Alegra! -grito Armin forcejeando mientras veía como su hija se alejaba. Él se dejó caer al suelo, ahora lamentaba su decisión, pero ya era muy tarde.

.

Los niños reclutados fueron reunidos en el cuartel general. Ahí llegaban y los encerraban los soldados. Hope estaba tranquila consolando a Erwin mientras Landon platicaba con Lightly y Marco.

-No entiendo que hace mi hermano aquí -se quejaba Lightly.

-Yo vine por voluntad propia -rezongo Marco quien era apenas un niño pequeño de 6 años mientras que Lightly tenía 7 años al igual que Erwin, hopé 11 años igual que Landon.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si eres solo un niño? -dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Tú también eres solo una niña Lightly -se burló y saco la lengua.

-El decreto decía primogénitos, Erwin y Hope no tendrían por qué estar aquí -se quejó Landon y se cruzó de brazos-. Supongo que también incluye huérfanos -soltó un suspiro y miro rápidamente a sus hermanos.

-No digas eso Landon, no han dicho que tus padres estén muertos -quiso consolar. Lightly poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su primo, pero este la aparto.

-No me tengas pena Lightly -dijo serio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió una vez más y los soldados dejaron a una niña pequeña rubia que estaba empapada y se cubría con una manta.

-¡Alegra! -grito Landon y corrió a recibir a su primita, pero quien llego primero fue Katrina, una niña de 8 años de cabellera castaña.

-Alegra no llores yo te protegeré -dijo abrazando a su amiga a tal punto que casi la asfixiaba.

-Trina suéltala la ahogas -dijo Landon y la aludida se dio cuenta de la intensidad de su abrazo soltando a la pequeña.

-Lo siento Alegra -se quiso disculpar-. Ten un dulce. -De la bolsa de su suéter saco un dulce y se lo extendió, alegra miro incrédula, generalmente su prima era muy recelosa con los dulces y nunca se hubiera ofrecido a dar uno. Alegra no lo tomo y comenzó a llorar más al ver el gesto de amor de su prima-. No Alegra, no llores ¡Oh por Ymir! -se quejó Katrina.

-Alegra si lloras no podré darte una gran sorpresa -dijo Landon y le sonrió, Alegra dejo de llorar para ver a su primo y entonces también sonrió.

-¿Que sorpresa? -pregunto sorbiendo sus mocos y Landon de manera tierna le limpio las lágrimas con su mano.

-Ahí está, mi dulce y linda Alegra que conozco -dijo contento-. Te diré que no estás sola, todos estamos aquí.

Alegra miro a su alrededor y vio a sus primos, estaban Marco, Lightly, Hope, Erwin, Katrina y Landon.

-Hagamos un pacto -dijo Lightly firme-. Permaneceremos juntos sin importar lo que suceda -ella coloco una mano en medio del circulo que habían formado y todos al instante colocaron su mano, una sobre otra.

-La familia es primero -dijo Landon.

Solo que ellos no sabían lo que les prepararía el futuro…

* * *

Lightly entrenaba tratando de sacar el coraje acumulado por la cena con sus padres que había sido un fracaso, ella soltaba golpes y patadas a un saco el cual le había colocado la foto de un chico, eso le motivaba a dar con más fuerza los golpes….

.

-Entrenador Shadis, se le pidió a usted que supervisara el entrenamiento de estos niños porque es el mejor -dijo Jean mientras caminaba al lado del entrenador.

-Pensé que me podría retirar en un par de años, pero no, siempre surge algo -dijo fastidiado. Luego se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al campo donde todos los niños estaban reunidos-. Es una gran broma -se quejó al ver la escena, eran demasiado pequeños, débiles y revoltosos, no parecía un campo de entrenamiento, en su lugar parecía una guardería.

-Sé qué hará un gran trabajo -animo Jean y subió a su caballo-. Cuando estén listos vendremos por los 10 mejores de la clase hasta entonces -se despidió y salió cabalgando rápidamente.

Shadis miro nuevamente la escena y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Atención! -grito y todos se quedaron quietos mirando al hombre que lucía temible- Mi nombre es entrenador Shadis y ahora ustedes entrenaran día y noche para convertirse en los soldados de elite destinados a ser -lanzo una mirada amenazante- No tolerare llantos y tonterías, ahora cada vez que les ordene o pregunte algo ustedes contestaran señor sí señor. ¿Han entendido?

-¡Señor, si señor! -dijeron los niños, aunque se escuchó muy disparejo y leve.

-¡Pregunte si me entendieron! -grito.

-¡Señor, si señor! -gritaron, esta vez mas fuerte.

Shadis sonrió y luego vio a una niña que trataba de reprimir una risita.

-¿Te causo gracia niña? -Se acercó a ella y bajo la cabeza para mirarla desafiante a los ojos.

-Pueees… -ella miro en todas direcciones sin saber que contestar

-¡Te pregunte algo cadete! -grito.

-Señor es que usted dijo que contestáramos a todo lo que nos preguntara con un señor sí señor, así que cuando me pregunta si me causa risa no sé si contestar que no o contestar señor si señor.

Algunos soltaron unas risitas.

-¡Tu nombre cadete! -grito.

-Katrina Springer señor -contestó.

-¿Springer? -pregunto nuevamente-. Hija de Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer -esta vez no fue una pregunta más bien una afirmación, la niña asintió y Shadis sintió como su tic nervioso en el parpado de su ojo aparecía-. Vete hasta atrás Springer, no quiero ver tu rostro ¡nunca! -grito y Katrina salió corriendo hasta colocarse detrás. Shadis repaso la multitud y vio a una niña llorando, camino hacia ella y los niños que estaban a su lado se apartaron- ¡tu nombre cadete! -grito.

-Alegra Arlert -dijo entre sollozos.

-Alegra Arlert. Igual de débil que tu padre -regaño-. En mis filas no permito llantos Arlert, si vuelves a llorar te sacaremos de programa y ¿sabes que pasara? -pregunto y ella negó-. Serás la deshonra no solo de tu familia si no de la población entera, no solo eso, sino que serás enviada a cultivar, algo debes de poder aportar en este mundo Arlert y déjenme decirles algo -Shadis se levantó y miro a su alrededor- si creen que el entrenamiento será difícil piensen que aquí al menos no los latiguean como en el campo -los niños temblaron- ¿Entendiste Arlert? -miro nuevamente a la niña.

-Señor, si señor -dijo firme.

-Así me gusta Arlert -Shadis sonrió.

El entrenamiento comenzó, lo primero fue lo más básico, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no todos eran tan buenos como Lightly Ackerman.

En dar en el blanco nadie superaba a Katrina Springer.

Fuerza y resistencia… ese era Marco Ackerman.

Manejo de cuchillas, nadie como Hope Ackerman.

Rapidez y destreza esa era Alegra Arlert.

Rastrear nadie como Edgar Zacharius.

Inteligencia y manejo de equipo Erwin Máximus Ackerman.

Liderazgo nato era Tristán Braun.

A Shadis no le sorprendía, cada uno era idéntico a sus padres, pero había otro que simplemente parecía una burla a su apellido y ese era Landon Ackerman.

-Vamos Landon no te quedes atrás, un soldado no se abandona y si caminas lento retrasas a tu equipo, ergo los atrapa el enemigo, ergo los aniquilan -regañaba Shadis al ver que Landon era el último.

.

Dos años mas pasaron…

-¡Vamos! ¡Termínalo! -gritaban unos chicos mientras Lightly luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Landon quien estaba todo lleno de moretones y sangre.

Ella le soltó un golpe en la cara a Landon y lo derribo, se quedó estática esperando que su primo se pusiera de pie.

-Vamos ¿Que esperas Ackerman? -regaño Shadis–. Dije que hasta desfallecer.

Lightly no quería hacerle más daño a su primo ¿porque simplemente no fingía desmayarse y terminaba con el tormento? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan masoquista? -Lo siento tanto Landon -dijo, Landon se incorporó y trato de atinarle unos golpes a Lightly, pero ella los esquivo con rapidez, tomo a Landon del cuello y le derribo aplicándole una llave-. Vamos Landon, no luches mas -decía Lightly conteniendo las lágrimas, entonces Landon perdió la conciencia.

.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro pálido de Lightly acompañado de su cabellera negra y sus largas pestañas.

-¿Lightly? -dijo y luego sintió un gran dolor de cabeza del cual se quejó y llevo su mano a la zona de dolor, donde sintió un vendaje.

-Lamento mucho todos los golpes -dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada -se quejó e incorporo sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la enfermería.

-Ten, te ayudara con el dolor -dijo y extendió dos pastillas con un vaso de agua

-¿y para la humillación? -dijo y soltó una risita.

-Para eso no hay cura -se burló un chico que estaba recargado en la pared.

-Cam -Lightly frunció el ceño.

-Derrotado por tu noviecita. Que gracioso -se burló.

Cam era el típico chico que gozaba de hacer sentir a los demás inferiores.

-¿Porque no te pierdes Cam? -dijo fastidiada Lightly, Cam se había ensañado con Landon desde siempre.

-Primera eres un idiota Cam. Si mal no lo recuerdo Lightly también te ha derrotado y segunda -Landon hizo una expresión de asco-. ¡Asco! Lightly es mi prima -aclaro

-no me sorprende que seas un total inútil -continúo burlándose- Quizás es hereditario. Quizás por eso tu papá fue asesinado. El gran capitán Levi no pudo contra los titanes -se burlo

-¡Retráctate! –grito lleno de rabia Landon, se levantó descalzo y tomo a Cam del cuello de su chamarra- ¡Rretráctate! -le volvió a decir, pero el en lugar de parecer nervioso lucia lleno de gracia.

-¿o que? ¿le pedirás a Lightly que me dé una lección? -se burló y Landon alzo su puño para darle una golpiza, pero en eso entro Hope deteniéndolo.

-Shadis castiga a los que inician las peleas ya lo sabes -regaño Hope mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria a su hermano-. Y tu Cam mejor no deberíamos hablar de los muertos ¿acaso no recuerdas que tu padre, el muy cobarde, se suicidó cuando se vio rodeado por los titanes? -ella le desafío con la mirada-. Papa murió luchando mientras el tuyo se escondía como cobarde. Ahora Landon suéltalo.

-Esta me la pagaras Hope -dijo furioso Cam en cuanto Landon lo soltó.

-Lárgate de aquí -Hope le lanzo su mirada que helaba la sangre del más valiente, Shadis decía que se la había heredado a su padre.

Cam se retiró soltando imperios por el pasillo.

-Deberías estar descansando -regaño Hope y Landon soltó un bufido

-No necesito que mi hermanita me cuide -se quejo.

-¿Que dices de tu primita? -dijo Alegra asomando su cabeza-. Te traje flores Landon -Ella le entrego un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Gracias Alegra -Landon le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y ella sonrió.

-Hope tiene razón además Landon… la cosa se ha vuelto critica -intervino Lightly -Shadis está por correrte ¿y sabes lo que pasara si lo hace?

-Terminare cultivando. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Que horror! ¿Como sobreviviré? -se burlo.

-Landon no es gracioso ¿Ya olvidaste nuestra promesa? -regaño.

-Éramos niños Lightly, Tontos e ingenuos -dijo frustrado.

-Pero Landon, la familia es primero y esta nunca te abandona -dijo alegra Triste y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

-Si tu no estas ¿Quien cuidara de tus hermanos? -volvió a regañar Lightly.

-Mis hermanos están mejor sin mí ¡yo soy un inútil! ¿Crees que estarán a salvo cargándome como peso muerto?

-Eres un egoísta Landon, lo peor no es eso, es que avergüenzas a la familia, a tu padre, ¡si él te viera ahora se revolcaría en la tumba! -le grito Lightly.

-Deja de ser un fastidio.

-No, Lightly tiene razón Landon, pon más de ti en esto -dijo Hope.

-Yo te enseño Landon como ser mas rápido y ágil -se apuntó Alegra.

-¡Sí! y Erwin puede ayudarte a estudiar, Hope con las cuchillas y yo en el combate, dentro de poco serás todo un experto en todo -dijo animada Lightly.

-Por favor Landon, por mi -pidió Alegra e hizo su mirada tierna a la cual Landon no podía decir no

-Está bien

.

-Lo primero que harás será entrenar ballet -dijo Alegra.

Era de madrugada, nadie se había despertado, el sol todavía no salía, el aire era frio.

-¿Ballet? -se quejó Landon.

-Las bailarinas somos más fuertes de lo que crees, damos miles de piruetas sin marearnos, mantenemos el equilibrio y sostenemos todo nuestro peso en el dedo del pie -ella se paró de puntillas-. El ballet te ayudara con la velocidad y agilidad -explico.

.

-Lo primero que haremos será fortalecer tu cerebro -dijo Erwin mientras le entregaba otro libro-. La fuerza no es lo único que importa en combate, es conocer a tu enemigo y adelantarte a sus maniobras y eso se logra tras mucho estudio -dijo mientras le entregaba otro libro. Landon apenas y soportaba la enorme pila que cargaba.

.

-Shadis baja puntos por no sujetar de manera adecuada las cuchillas -dijo Hope al ver que su hermano las sujetaba como su padre.

-Papa me enseño de esta forma -se quejo.

-Con todo respeto Landon papá está muerto y quizás se deba a eso -dijo y noto que Landon fruncía el ceño-. No me hagas esa cara, sabes que es verdad -regaño.

.

-Dar en el blanco es fácil -explico Katrina-. Visualiza lo que más deseas en el centro y ve por ello -ella lanzo un cuchillo y dio en el blanco-. Ahora tu -le entrego una daga

Landon la lanzo, pero esta salió volando lejos.

-Ok, bueno también tiene que ver con la velocidad, viento y postura -se corrigió.

Ella tardo un buen rato, pero al final Landon acertó al centro.

-Lo ves ¡lo hiciste! -dijo emocionada-. Ahora de espaldas -ella le entrego la daga y giro a Landon. Landon lanzo, pero la daga salió volando lejos y luego se escuchó el grito de Shadis.

-¡Mi trasero! -grito- ¡llamen al médico!

-Será mejor irnos -dijo asustada Katrina.

-¡Springer! -grito Shadis.

.

-La fuerza y resistencia es importante, tú lo tienes solo que no estas motivado -dijo Marco, cada uno de nosotros tiene un motivante, Katrina los dulces, Alegra ver a su padre, Hope la venganza, Max el descubrimiento, Lightly ella es rara así que no sé qué la motive. Yo por mi parte adoro ser alabado y reconocido como el mejor, así que tu concéntrate en un motivante y cada vez que sientas que ya no pues visualízalo en el horizonte camina hacia él.

-No lo sé, Marco -dijo durativo Landon

-Yo tengo tu motivante justo aquí -dijo Marco casi en un susurro y le extendió una foto, Landon la miro y su expresión cambio, Marco esperaba se sorprendiera, pero no fue así, Landon solo sonrió y no despego la mirada de la foto- Ese es tu motivante amigo, ahora ve por el.

.

-Tu técnica no es mala -dijo Lightly mientras estiraba los brazos para calentar-, pero tu postura te deja desprotegido y te adelantas antes de pensar -continuo y alzo los puños-. Vamos a practicar día y noche hasta que puedas vencerme.

Landon sonrió y adopto posición de defensa.

Las clases continuaron y Shadis notaba que Landon mejoraba…. Finalmente llego el día de la graduación

.

-¡Atención! -grito Shadis, Armin y Mikasa se presentaron frente a todos. Ahora ya no eran unos niños, habían pasado 6 largos años -felicidades se han graduado mocosos, y ahora les tengo noticias. Los 10 mejores de la clase podrán unirse al cuerpo de exploración -todos se miraron sonrientes, muchos querían entrar en esa división-. Ahora cuando diga su nombre pasen al frente donde el capitán o el comandante les colocaran su capa símbolo de las alas de libertad -anuncio-. Puesto número 10 Edgar Zacharíus -nombro y un chico rubio alto paso al frente- puesto número 9 Bree Dreise -una joven idéntica a Hitch paso al frente- puesto 8 Erwin máximus Ackerman-Zoe -Max paso y Armin le coloco la capa contento-. Puesto número 7 Katrina Springer Blous -Katrina dio un brinco de alegría y después volvió a tomar posesión seria-. Puesto 6 Tristán Braun -un chico rubio camino enfrente-. Puesto número 5 Marco kirstein -Marco cambio su sonrisa a una seria y camino hasta su madre quien le sonrió y miro orgullosa-. Puesto número 4 Hope Ackerman-Zoe -Hope tampoco lucia contenta con el resultado, Mikasa le coloco la capa-. Puesto número 3 Alegra Arlert -dijo Shadis y ella sonrió, corrió hasta él y adopto el saludo formal.

-Permiso para abrazar señor -dijo sonriente y Shadis roto sus ojos y puso cara de fastidio.

-Permiso concedido cadete, pero que sea rápido -dijo en murmullo y Alegra le abrazo, luego lo soltó y camino dando brinquitos hasta su padre- señor -alegra saludo contenta.

-Estoy muy orgulloso angelito -dijo Armin colocándole la capa a Alegra.

-Ahora nombrare a dos personas que obtuvieron el puesto 1 y 2, el puntaje fue muy cerrado, solo salió vencedor por 2 puntos de diferencia. Nombrare a estos cadetes…

Todos los primos miraron a Landon, Hope deseaba que fuera el, pero había iniciado muy mal y sabía que no se había logrado recuperar del puntaje tan bajo, el destino los separaría y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer…

-Lightly Ackerman y Landon Ackerman -anuncio Shadis y todos respiraron, incluso Landon quien había estado sosteniendo la respiración. Ambos caminaron al frente y se tomaron de la mano, fuera quien hubiera ganado ya todos habían ganado en realidad, la familia no se separaría.

-El primer lugar es para…Lightly Ackerman felicidades -dijo Shadis, Lightly sonrió y todos victorearon lanzando porras o aplaudiendo.

Landon camino hacia Armin y Lightly hacia su madre quien la abrazo y coloco la capa.

Armin no llevaba la capa en su mano, en su lugar le hizo una seña con su mano a un cadete para que se aproximara, el cadete cargaba una caja de madera y Armin la abrió, de su interior saco una capa y la miro un momento.

-Esta capa perteneció a tu padre, la mande a arreglar esperando que la recibieras -Armin la extendió y se la coloco a Landon, el vio que en el costado venia gravado todavía el cargo de capitán-. Tu papá estaría muy orgulloso Landon- Armin miro a Erwin y a Hope- de los tres.

Landon se colocó en la fila con los otros nueve reclutas.

-Les presento a los 10 mejores de la clase -dijo Shadis y aplaudieron-. Rompan filas cadetes y felicidades por su graduación -todos gritaron y saltaron contentos, Shadis se limpió una lagrima que le había salido, estaba orgulloso de esos mocosos.

.

Todos festejaban en el comedor y en especial los 10 primeros lugares.

-A salud de las alas de libertad -dijo Hope contenta.

Todos tomaron sus tarros y brindaron.

-Tu no Alegra eres muy joven -regaño Lightly arrebatándole el tarro a su prima y ella hizo pucheros.

-Es solo refresco -se quejo.

-Pero miren ¿quien tenemos aquí? -interrumpió Cam-. La hipocresía misma -se burlo.

-déjanos en paz Cam -regaño Hope.

-Lo haría, pero me da coraje, me da coraje el ver que él es parte de las alas, dime Landon ¿a quien sobornaste o a quien le diste pena? -sus amigos que lo seguían rieron.

-Las alas se ganan por su talento y no por favores -dijo seria Lightly.

-Yo debí quedar entre los mejores -dijo furioso- ¡era el mejor y todos lo saben!

-Es verdad y falso a la vez- interrumpió Shadis y todos se quedaron petrificados- Alas de libertad como lo dijo la señorita es talento pero no solo eso, quien porta las alas debe estar dispuesto a entregar su vida por la libertad, ser parte de la legión es ser capaz de tirarse al fango para que los demás pasen sobre el -se acercó a Cam - Y tu Cambrin Dok eres igual de pedante como lo era tu padre, dime, ¿acaso serias capas de eso? ¿De interponerte para morir en lugar de otro? -Cam no dijo nada- eso pensé, desde el momento en que te conocí vi que eras el niño mimado de mama, creme cuando te digo que te hice un favor al dejarte fuera de las alas de libertad.

Shadis se retiró y Cam se quedó sin habla, el simplemente se fue furioso.

* * *

Lightly termino de recordar y además estaba cansada, había estado dándole golpes al costal con la foto de Landon.

-Maldito, todo lo hice por ti -dijo soltando una patada- ¡Juraste que estaríamos todos juntos! -soltó un puñetazo- y luego tu…tu -Lightly iba a dar otra patada, pero en su lugar soltó a llorar y se dejó caer en el suelo- ¡tú te fuiste! tenías que ir, tenías que protegerme, si no lo hubieras hecho, si tan solo tu… era mi trabajo como líder de escuadrón.

-Valla sí que estas loquita -se burló Marco, él estaba de pie detrás de su hermana

-¡Lárgate Marco! -Lightly recobro la compostura y se levanto.

-Deja ya de culparte Lightly -dijo Marco, pero su hermana no le hizo caso, despego la foto de Landon y se fue.

.

Hope despertó debido al sueño que había tenido, los recuerdos amenazaban con aparecer incluso en sueños, entonces se levantó y decidido distraerse, ahí apilados estaban varios archivos que habían obtenido del asalto a la base de Marley. Ella tomo el primer expediente y comenzó a leer, pero lo que vio hizo que se sorprendiera.

-Carta recuperada de Eren Jaeger para el comandante en jefe en Marley…

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, ya vamos conociendo más a los hijos de nuestros personajes que tanto amamos y ahora ya saben un poco más de quienes son sus padres, en el siguiente capítulo conocerán más de ellos y de la historia detrás de todo. Mientras les dejo un interrogante ¿de verdad creen que Levi y Hange están muertos? Yo los dejo pensando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cargando el peso sobre los hombros**

Lightly se estaba cambiando para ir a cenar con sus padres, ella se aplicó su usual sombra negra que hacía que sus ojos rasgados se vieran más grandes y su labial rojo la hacía ver menos pálida. No tardo mucho tiempo en peinarse ya que usaba el cabello en corte pixie, se puso con un vestido negro y salió una vez que se aseguró que cada parte de ella se encontrara impecable.

Marco estaba esperándola en el pasillo, él era idéntico a su padre cuando este era joven, tenía la cara alargada, ojos color café claro y cabellera castaña.

-¿Lista para poner en práctica la paciencia? -bromeo en cuanto salió su hermana del cuarto, ella solo le lanzo mirada amenazante.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se toparon con Edgar, este llevaba muchos libros, la barba sin rasurar, la playera sucia, los lentes rotos atados con cinta y el cabello rubio alborotado sujeto en un intento de mantenerlo sin que le estorbara.

-¡fíjate por donde caminas! -dijo Lightly apartándolo cuando el chico estuvo a punto de chocar con ella.

-Lo si ... si… ento Lightly -dijo tartamudeando y con la cabeza baja.

-Casi manchas mi vestido -se quejó y continuo su caminata.

Edgar se le quedo viendo embobado.

-Amigo olvídalo, mi hermana es como cloro para ti y no me refiero a solo su manía de limpieza y perfección, ella, pues ella, digamos que entrego su corazón hace mucho tiempo -dijo Marco abrazando de lado a Edgar-. Bueno nos vemos luego -se despidió y alcanzo a su hermana-. Sabes no te costaría nada ser amable con Ed, después de todo él salvo tu huesudo trasero -bromeo Marco.

-Él se interpuso en mi camino, yo lo tenía bajo control -alego.

-Claro -Marco roto los ojos- Lo tenías tan bajo control como la misión en el medio oriente -dijo sin querer y Lightly lo fulmino con la mirada-. Lo siento Lightly no quise… -quiso disculparse Marco, pero el daño estaba hecho.

.

Ellos caminaron hasta las oficinas donde Mikasa había pedido pusieran una mesa en la gran terraza del establecimiento, Jean había preparado la comida y transportado hasta el cuartel. Estaban por entrar cuando Lightly se detuvo de golpe.

-No puedo creer que me convencieras Marco -dijo Lightly y después entro.

En la mesa ya estaban su madre Mikasa y su padre Jean quienes los saludaron desde lejos.

-Hora del show -susurro Marco y sonrió.

-Mi princesita -dijo Jean y se levantó para abrazar a Lightly, pero ella le aparto inmediatamente.

-Mi hermana no quiere que le ensucien su perfecto vestido negro -dijo de broma Marco.

-Bueno es lindo -dijo Mikasa examinando a su hija y le arreglo de manera tierna a su hija un mechón del fleco que se le había salido de lugar.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento en silencio.

-¿Quien tiene hambre? yo tengo hambre ¿pa no tienes hambre? -hablo Marco mientras se colocaba la servilleta de tela blanca en el cuello.

-Tu papa preparo la comida -dijo alegre Mikasa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jean

En la mesa abundaban los platillos, tenían filetes acompañados de papas gratinadas, pan casero, sopa de crema y en el centro había brochetas de frutas empaladas sobre una sandía partida, la sandía había sido grabada con grecas en la cascara, la mesa también la adornaban copas, platos y velas dando la apariencia de un banquete lujoso.

La mesa estaba en silencio hasta que marco decidido romper ese momento tenso.

-Oh pa ¿ya te conto mama como nos fue en la misión? -pregunto entusiasmado Marco mientras comía un enorme trozo de filete.

Mikasa le dio un golpe en la mano.

-Trozos pequeños o si no te atragantaras -regaño- y debiste usar suéter o te enfermaras.

Mikasa no podía evitar exagerar en el cuidado de sus hijos. Era una costumbre que se le había quedado desde que cuidaba de Eren y Armin.

-Me dicen que hicieron un gran trabajo, aunque Lightly fue rescatada por ese chico Edgar me parece se llama así -dijo Jean.

-No necesito que me rescaten -dijo en voz baja Lightly.

\- ¿Que dijiste cariño? -pregunto Mikasa.

\- ¡Dije que no necesito que me rescaten! -grito-. No necesito que me proteja ningún hombre estúpido, soy fuerte, independiente y no por ser mujer significa que necesite al príncipe que me rescate, odio el hecho que fuera ese idiota de Edgar quien se atreviera siquiera a tocarme con sus sucias manos solo para protegerme de un titan que pude haber eliminado yo solita -ella se levantó furiosa- y si hubiera muerto pues bien, no pasa nada, ese es el precio por estar en alas de libertad, pero no espero lo entiendas papá porque tu renunciaste a ellas para estar cómodo dentro de los muros, no eres más que un cobarde y traidor.

\- ¡No tolerare que le hables así a tu padre! -grito Mikasa poniéndose también de pie-Para ser la líder de escuadrón eres una tonta ¿Sabes cuál es tu peor defecto? Sentirte indestructible, pero no es así, que alguien te apoye no es debilidad hija, si sigues así de arrogante no me sorprendería que terminaras poniendo en riesgo la vida de tu escuadrón -Mikasa entonces prefirió haberse mordido la lengua.

-Noticias de última hora mama ya puse en peligro una vez a mi escuadrón y lo que paso no fue mi culpa, fue culpa precisamente de idiotas como Edgar o Landon que pensaron era una tonta damisela en peligro, peor aun ustedes piensan que me sigo lamntando por esa decisión, que me culpo, pero no es asi.

Entonces Lightly camino hacia la salida.

-Lightly kirstein no te hemos dado permiso de retirarte -regaño Mikasa.

-Mi apellido es Ackerman -dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta.

-Bien supongo que era mucho pedir llegar al postre -se lamentó Marco.

* * *

Katrina había cabalgado por horas para llegar a su casa. En cuanto bajo del caballo tres jóvenes salieron de la cabaña gritando y sonriendo.

\- ¡Es Katrina! -gritaban alegres.

-Hola Nick, Rick y Niki saludo Katrina a sus tres hermanos, ellos tenían 16 años, habían nacido antes de que su madre Sasha muriera en la misión de rescate del comandante Eren.

\- ¿Dime que parte del mundo viste kat? -pregunto Nick.

-Mejor aún ¿viste algún chico atractivo? -pregunto Nikki.

-No, dinos ¿cuantos titanes mataste? -fue el turno de Rick.

-Kat por cierto necesito un nuevo vestido, ya sabes para el festival -dijo entusiasmada Niki.

-No, olvídalo kat me prometió mi propio caballo -dijo Rick.

-No a mí me prometió libros -se quejó Nick.

-Calmados, van a aturdir a su hermana -dijo Connie en cuanto salió.

-Papá -Katrina se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. Connie también la abrazo fuertemente, ella cada día era más parecida a su madre.

-¿Cómo está mi abuela? -pregunto Katrina.

Connie había servido en la legión de exploración, incluso tras la muerte de Sasha, pero después había solicitado su baja para poder cuidar de sus hijos y más tarde de sus suegros.

-Está bien, no debes preocuparte y tus hermanos ayudaran a tu abuelo con el cuidado de los niños del orfanato -explico. Sus hermanos hicieron muecas dde desagrado por la simple idea de tener que trabajar.

Katrina sonrió al ver que todo estaba tal como lo había dejado.

-Porque no entras y te relajas, la comida estará lista y podrás platicarnos todo- sugirió Connie.

-No puedo papá, si me quedo no llegare a visitar a mis abuelos en el orfanato o peor, no llegarre antes del toque de queda y estaré castigada, asumiendo que no piensen que soy una desertora y me manden a matar.

-Lamento no haber podido ir a recibirte hija, es solo que…

-Papá no tienes que disculparte -interrumpió Katrina- sé que tienes muchos deberes aquí y más evitando que mis hermanitos se metan en líos.

-El otro día tuve que ir a disculparme con el vecino porque tus hermanos se les hizo gracioso ir a molestar a las gallinas -se quejó-. Terminaron rompiendo el gallinero el cual tuve que reparar.

Katrina odiaba ser la mayor, los tres revoltosos siempre se habían llevado toda la atención, amaba a sus hermanos, de eso no había duda, pero deseaba que dejaran de ser unos insensatos y holgazanes y ayudaran más, ya tenían edad de ponerse a trabajar y proveer a la familia, más sin embargo todo el salario que Katrina percibía de la legión iba a dar a la granja y parte al orfanato. Su padre estaba tan lleno de deberes que poco a poco Katrina había ido a dar a segundo plano.

.

Tras saludar rápidamente a sus abuelos Katrina emprendió el largo viaje de regreso a casa, iba despacio, no tenía ganas de cabalgar rápido, pensaba aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un caballo paso a todo galope salpicándola de lodo.

-¡Hey pedazo de idiota! -le grito y arrojo un caramelo macizo que cargaba en su morral. El caramelo le dio al chico justo en la cabeza (ella siempre daba en el blanco). El jinete se detuvo y miro atrás.

-¡Hey! -se quejó el joven y se dio la vuelta, se trataba de Tristán Braun.

-Tristán -se sorprendió Katrina.

-Trina ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto igual de sorprendido.

-Pues vine a ver a mi familia -dijo y cabalgo hasta Tristán.

-Claro la granja guion orfanato que mantiene la familia Blouse -dijo.

-Así es, ¿y tú que haces aquí? -pregunto Katrina intrigada, ella sabía muy poco de su compañero a pesar que parte de su infancia habían convivido.

-Pues yo solia vivir en la antigua granja de los Reiss, lugar que ahora cuida tu familia -aclaro- Fui a…

-Eres huérfano -dijo en voz alta.

-Antes no lo era, ahora lo soy, papá ayudaba en la granja, mama nos abandonó, al morir papá, yo bueno… fui reclutado -aclaro.

-¿Y has venido de tan lejos para visitar el orfanato?

-Pues en realidad vine de tan lejos a visitar la tumba de papá y si, a ayudar un poco a los señores Blouse, tus abuelos.

-Lo siento tanto y perdona el interrogatorio -dijo ahora apenada por las preguntas.

-No pasa nada, pero dime ¿Acaso disfrutas del castigo? -Katrina lo miro sin entender -Me refiero a que si llegamos tarde nos castigaran y al paso al que ibas no llegaras a tiempo, a decir verdad, si ambos no nos apuramos no llegaremos a tiempo.

Tristán Braun era el típico chico que respetaba las reglas y las seguía al pie de la letra, por ello Katrina quedo asombrada, su compañero se habia arriesgado a no llegar a tiempo y a un astigo solo por ayudar a sus abuelos. Ella sonrio y cabalgo a todo galope junto a Tristán.

* * *

Marco caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Lightly

-¿Han visto a mi hermana? ya saben la chica flaca, pálida como cadáver, amargada y controladora -describió Marco y las chicas negaron, ellas se fueron y a lo lejos vio a Edgar- Ed -saludo y el aludido vio a Marco, regresando el saludo-. Ed amigo mío ¿has visto a mi hermana? Posiblemente va por los pasillos gritándole a una foto.

Marco recordó que tras la cena desastrosa Lightly había ido a sacar su oraje con el entrenamiento, Marco había metido la pata y ahora quería disculparse.

-Pues no, no he visto a Lightly -dijo ajustándose las gafas que se le habían resbalado.

-Salió furiosa de la cena familiar y ahora salió furiosa por un comentario que dije -se lamentó-. No entiendo porque la familia tiene que ser tan complicada -se quejo

-Pues no sabría decirte -dijo Edgar y bajo la mirada.

-Oh lo siento amigo yo no sabía que… -se quedó meditando-. Bueno en realidad no sé nada de ti -dijo pensando más a fondo.

-Mamá y papá estaban en la legión de exploración, ellos murieron antes de que el muro María fuera sellado -aclaro Edgar.

-Ah… digo… pues …. yo …. oh lo siento mucho amigo -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No pasa nada, nunca los conocí en realidad, solo lo sé porque me lo contaron las personas del internado donde me abandonaron de bebe hasta que me uní al reclutamiento.

-Pues yo no sé qué decirte Ed -dijo balanceándose sobre sus tobillos.

-Nada, no digas nada, como dije carece de importancia y hablo en serio.

-Bueno pues si ves a mi hermana dile que la busco y que quiero disculparme ¿de acuerdo? -dijo tratando de evitar el tema tan deprimente que habían abordado, Marco no sabía cómo expresar los sentimientos y por ello evitaba tener que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo -dijo y Marco salió corriendo.

* * *

Bree había salido a cenar con Armin y su madre. Todo había sido fabuloso y ella no podía quejarse o en realidad sí, no era porque Armin fuera mal padrastro, pero no era su padre, aunque técnicamente ella no sabía quién era su padre, lo cual le provocaba un gran coraje. Cada vez que había interrogado a su mama por su padre ella le había mentido descaradamente a la cara, primero le había dicho que estaba muerto, luego que no sabía quién en realidad era su padre, así que ella no tenía respuestas de lo único que deseaba saber más que nada.

-Lamento tener que irme, pero mañana salgo de viaje y todavía tengo que redactar mi informe -se disculpó Armin poniéndose de pie.

-No pasa nada cariño -dijo Hitch melosamente, ella estaba por darle un beso a Armin, pero él se apartó al instante.

-Disculpa, no puedo perder más tiempo o si no jamás terminare -dijo y salió apresurado.

Hitch no era tonta, sabía que Armin no la amaba, sabía que seguía amando a Annie Leonhard y que si se había casado con ella había sido por despecho y porque deseaba darle una madre a Alegra. A pesar de eso ella le amaba, ya una vez había perdido a su primer amor Marlowe y no soportaría también perder a Armin, así que trataba de fingir una sonrisa y evitar los reclamos pues si no sabía que terminaría ahuyentándolo.

-Mama ¿ya me dirás la verdad o debo continuar fastidiándote? -pregunto Bree harta de la situación, ella ya había usado el chantaje y el llanto en su niñez, ahora quería probar la indignación

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo, estaba demasiado ebria y no fue solamente esa noche, pasaba por un mal momento hija -dijo desviando la mirada y tomo vino de su copa.

-Me mientes, ¿es que tan malo es que prefieres que piense que mi madre es una alcohólica y chica fácil? -dijo indignada.

-Piensa lo que quieras corazón, ya te dije que no sé quién es tu padre -dijo y sonrió.

-Me retiro -Bree se levantó y salió furiosa.

-Bree si continúas enojándote te arrugaras de la frente -dijo Hitsh divertida y ese comentario hizo enfurecer más a su hija.

Pero Bree no estaba tan errada, su mama prefería que su hija jamás se enterara. Esa verdad no podía salir a la luz. Si, prefería que pensara lo peor de ella, que incluso la odiara, pero por Ymir jamás sabría quién era su padre.

* * *

Hope continúo leyendo la carta, ella no sabía mucho de esa antigua escritura, pero sabía quién si podría a ayudarla. Ella se levantó y se encamino a buscar a su hermano, no perdió tiempo en averiguar si estaba o no en su habitación así que fue directamente al taller.

Aunque para su pesar se topó con Cam. Él estaba platicando con dos chicas y presumía sobre la misión.

-Sí, mate a cinco titanes uno tras otro -dijo sonriente.

-Oh Cam eres tan valiente -dijo una chica.

-Y asombroso -dijo la otra.

-Cam con que contando historias -interrumpió Hope-. Chicas ¿Cam ya les hablo de su primera misión? -ella miro a las dos y con el rabillo de sus ojos vio la expresión de Cam-. En su primera misión un titan lo atrapo y mi hermano Maxi le salvo su muy inflado ego, Cam lloraba y gritaba como una niña -se burló-. Oh no, perdón, es un insulto para las niñas -ella miro a Cam y sonrió-. Por cierto, su nombre completo es Cambrin Alexis -Hope se retiró contenta de haber avergonzado a ese tonto, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver la cara de vergüenza de este.

Pensó se quedaría a inventar cualquier cosa o que se enfocaría en negar todo, pero Cam ni siquiera se quedó, en su lugar la siguió sin despedirse de las chicas quienes se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Oye espera un momento -dijo detrás de ella y Hope acelero el paso.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo este chillón te salvo la vida -dijo indignado-. Además, no tenías que ponerte celosa -le guiño el ojo.

-Primera, nunca pedí tu ayuda y segunda que asco -dijo sin detenerse.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras -dijo divertido.

-Aclaremos algo -ella se detuvo y se giró para ver directamente a Cam-, el día que decida relacionarme con alguien creme que no serias tú, es más, así fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra yo preferiría comerme mis propios órganos antes de siquiera pensar en ti de forma romántica, eres un ególatra, narcisista y tonto, así que gracias, pero no gracias

-Wow -dijo sorprendido-. ¿Eso es lo que te dices antes de dormir? no me gusta Cam. Me alaga saber qué piensas en mi antes de dormir.

-Eres un idiota. Todo eso que dijiste tu solito te lo has inventado en tu cabeza, jamás pensaría en ti antes de dormir o tendría una pesadilla.

Hope volvió sobre sus talones y se retiró, esta vez Cam no la siguió para su fortuna.

Ella le odiaba, le había odiado desde que era un niño creído y al crecer lo había odiado más por humillar a su hermano en cada oportunidad, lo peor había sido lo último que le había dicho….

* * *

Los 10 elegidos estaban subiendo sus maletas y provisiones para el viaje. Dejaban atrás el campo de entrenamiento, ahora pertenecerían a la legión de exploración.

-Hola Landon -dijo Cam acompañado de sus fieles seguidores -quería decirte que me uní a la guardia real -dijo orgulloso-. Así es, mientras tú te ensucias de barro y dejas que te pisoteen yo viviré en palacio rodeado de lujos y hermosas damas de la corte -dijo presumiendo y sus seguidores sonreían como tontos.

-Fabuloso, entonces todos estamos satisfechos con lo que nos tocó -dijo Landon restándole importancia mientras cargaba una caja.

-Si bueno y también quería despedirme porque la verdad eres tan inútil que pienso morirás en la primera misión -se burlo.

-Cam ¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? -pregunto fastidiado.

-Déjalo, Cam se aburre de su patética vida, es por eso que te molesta -interrumpió Hope.

-Hope dulce Hope -Cam negó con la cabeza–. Que lamentable es tu situación, vas a tener que cargar con dos costales inútiles -se burlo.

Landon no le hizo caso y Hope menos, esto provocó la ira de Cam y se abalanzó sobre Landon empujando a Hope

-Oye -reclamo Hope.

-¡¿Te crees mejor que yo pedazo de basura?! -le grito Cam y soltó un puñetazo- ¡¿Te crees mejor que todos por ser un Ackerman?! -le grito dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe.

-Soy mejor que tu Cam -dijo Landon esquivando el golpe, luego le sujeto el brazo y se lo torció haciendo que su atacante soltara un grito de dolor.

-¡Landon ya déjalo! -grito Hope

-Soy mejor que tu, pero no por ser un Ackerman, sabes podría romperte el brazo ahora mismo, pero así no le servirías a la reina-. Landon lo soltó y dejo caer al suelo -Eres un idiota Cam y de verdad espero logres algún día cambiar, de lo contrario te quedaras solo con un montón de idiotas como ese par que solo te siguen por hipocresía -Landon se agacho para ver directamente a Cam-. Siento pena por ti, nunca serás parte de una verdadera familia y es por eso que eres débil -Landon se levantó y abrazo a su hermana. Ambos subieron a sus caballos.

-¡Tu eres el débil Landon! –le grito mientras se alejaban- ¡Espero que los titanes te devoren o que algún soldado de Marley te mate! -grito, pero ni Hope o Landon le hicieron caso.

* * *

Hope le odiaba a Cam, no toleraba que ocupara el lugar de Landon, no después de lo que había dicho ese día, no entendía por qué Armin había solicitado su transferencia y tampoco por qué Cam había aceptado, Hope hubiera deseado que Cam se quedara en el palacio, ese era su lugar y no en el cuerpo de exploración, no cerca de ella y Maxi.

Sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando llego al taller de Erwin. Ella no se molestó en tocar la puerta, sabía que su hermano estaría tan ocupado en algún invento que no la escucharía así que simplemente entro.

Ahí estaba Erwin soldando una pieza metálica.

-¡Maxi! -grito Hope para que la escuchara. Afortunadamente su hermano si la escucho, apago la soldadura y se quitó sus goles metálicos colocándolos nuevamente en su cabeza como usualmente lo hacía.

-Hola -saludo sorprendido de ver a su hermana en ese lugar. Hope camino evitando pisar charcos de grasa y tocar algo sucio que pudiera mancharla.

-Maxi necesito tu ayuda -dijo en cuanto estuvo más cerca de su hermano.

-Oh mi ayuda, ¿es acaso el fin del mundo? -dijo de manera melodramática.

-Deja de jugar que es serio -regaño- o te llamare Erwin.

Maximus odiaba que le llamaran Erwin, era un nombre que a su parecer le quedaba demasiado grande, en su lugar prefería que la gente le llamara Max o Maxi

-Bien -dijo de mala gana Erwin- ¿En que te ayudo?

-Pues tú sabes más de escritura antigua que yo -dijo y le extendió la hoja, Erwin la tomo y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-Venia con todos los documentos que robamos de la base militar de Marley -aclaro.

-Dice que es una carta de Eren al comandante de Marley, muchas cosas están borrosas y otras palabras que no entiendo, pero por lo que alcanzo a traducir en la carta le felicitan por obtener el puesto de comandante

-Erwin se detuvo -fuera de eso contiene otras palabras que están en código y no las reconozco, necesitarías a un experto en esto, la verdad yo estoy un poco oxidado -dijo Erwin.

-¿Te das cuenta Maxi? -dijo Hope arrebatándole el documento- Eren podría ser un traidor, ¿que tendría que mensajearse con ese hombre? -reflexiono.

-No Hope, no digas tonterías. Eren es el salvador de Paraddai, todos lo sabemos -dijo Max asustado.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca central, ellos tienen un libro con la traducción de varias palabras, ahí encontrare el significado y sabré de que se trata todo esto -dijo con detenimiento.

-No, ¿estas locas o qué? -interrumpió Erwin- ¿caso olvidas el toque de queda? La biblioteca está lejos de aquí, para cuando llegues será de día y a tu regreso será tarde, te castigaran o peor te acusaran por deserción -se quejo.

-Puedo y tengo que ir -alego.

-No digas tonterías Hope y se más sensata -regaño y Hope decidido fingir que olvidaba ese asunto.

-Tienes razón, ir hasta allá es riesgoso sin mencionar estaría quebrantando una regla -ella hizo una pequeña pausa-. Dejare ir estos documentos para nunca más hablar de ellos -decreto y salió del lugar.

-Hermanita no sabes mentir, se quejó Erwin.

* * *

Katrina y Tristán llegaron empapados, una tormenta se había desatado. Ahora se encontraban en los establos secando a los caballos mientras ellos goteaban de su ropa.

-Valla, que bueno que hemos llegado al poco rato que se ha soltado la tormenta -dijo Katrina mientras acariciaba a su caballo.

-Falta un caballo -dijo Tristán y señalo el corral vacío.

-No cualquier caballo, falta Linda -se apresuró a decir Katrina.

-¿El caballo de hope? -pregunto Tristán confundido- ¿porque Hope se iría?

-No lo sé, ya es tarde, debería estar aquí. No es normal en ella. Jamás se permitiría ser castigada -medito Katrina.

-Quizás salió por órdenes del comandante o la capitana y por el clima se retrasó -medito Tristán.

Linda era un corcel negro que su padre le habia regalado a Hope, era lo único que le quedaba de el y nunca dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera sus primos o hermanos lo tocaran. Por ello sabían que quien habia salido era Hope.

* * *

Armin había terminado de redactar su informe y había dejado las instrucciones sobre el escritorio para que se lo entregaran a Eren. Él salió de la oficina, quería despedirse de Alegra, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría verlo, así que simplemente deslizo una carta por debajo de la puerta de su alcoba. No había señales de que estuviera despierta. Armin suspiro y se alejó.

En la entrada la tormenta se había intensificado, Mikasa ya lo esperaba dentro del auto, un nuevo invento, este ya no dependía de caballos para avanzar y era más rápido.

-¿Te has despedido de Alegra? -le pregunto Mikasa a Armin en cuanto sabio y el chofer emprendió la marcha.

-No he podido -dijo agachando la cabeza- y tú ¿que me dices de Marco y Lightly? -pregunto.

-Lightly odia a Jean y también a mí por ser estricta con ella. Marco, él es como su padre -ella sonrió- tiene la habilidad de olvidar y perdonar con facilidad.

Armin noto que Mikasa llevaba puesta la bufanda roja que Eren le había regalado cuando niños.

-Qué bueno que Jean olvide y perdone con facilidad -dijo Armin.

-No me critiques Armin ¿dime como esta Hitch y Bree? -pregunto.

-Están bien, estarían mejor sin mi o quizás no -Armin se sobo la frente-. Ya no se ni lo que hago.

* * *

La lluvia estaba intensa, casi no se veía nada, había sido mala idea el salir con ese clima, pero Hope no se quedaría con la duda. Un trueno callo cerca asustando al caballo y este se paró en dos patas.

-Cuidado Linda, tranquila -dijo tratando de calmar a su corcel, más sin embargo no tuvo éxito y este la tiro al suelo, intento levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado.

-Calma bonito, calma -tranquilizo un hombre alto moreno de ojos verdes.

El logro calmar al caballo y entonces se puso de cuclillas para ver a Hope.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto y Hope negó.

-Mi pierna -dijo con dolor y se llevó la mano al área que le dolía.

-Discúlpame el atrevimiento, pero ¿podría tocarla? -pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Acaso eres doctor?

-A decir verdad, si -aclaro-. Ahora te tocare y veremos si está rota, bueno si me lo permites -dijo.

Ella asintió y el joven comenzó a revisar, ella no sintió ningún dolor.

-Está rota -se lamentaba Hope -si está rota se acabó -ella sabía que con el pie lastimado no dudarían en darla de baja de las alas de libertad y era algo que Hope simplemente no podría soportar.

-No lo está, ven te llevare a mi casa para que te vende y te seques.

El joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo.

-Aguarda ¿y linda? -pregunto Hope mirando a todos lados, pero no vio a su caballo.

-Creo que ha salido corriendo con los truenos, no la veo por ningún lado, pero prometo salir a buscarla en cuanto pare de diluviar.

-¡No! -grito asustada- tengo que encontrarla, si le pasa algo -ella estaba alterada- porfavor tengo que encontrarla.

-Escuchame, tngo que ayudarte primero a ti.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les esté gustando la historia. Está avanzando un poco lenta, pero prometo más adelante poner escenas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis de familia**

El hombre misterioso camino por unos minutos con Hpe en brazos hasta que llegaron a una cabaña. Entro empujando la puerta con el pie y la dejo en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

-Iré por vendas y una toalla -anuncio y se perdió en cuanto entro a la habitación de junto.

Hope observo el lugar, era muy sencilla la cabaña y había un montón de libros desparramados por todos lados, ella sonrió y recordó su hogar, recordó a su mama quien siempre dejaba libros por doquier y su papa limpiando constantemente el tiradero que dejaba su madre.

Su salvador volvió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba, traía un botiquín en mano y una toalla colgando de su hombro.

-Eres un lector apasionado por lo que veo -dijo al verlo.

-Si bueno, la medicina requiere estar aprendiendo constantemente- dijo y se sentó en cuclillas junto a Hope-. Si me permites tengo que ver tu pierna y para eso pues -el desvió la mirada, lucía un poco sonrojado.

-Un doctor tímido con el cuerpo humano -se burló hope.

-En realidad sigo siendo estudiante -aclaro- pero necesitare que te quites los pantalones para poderte revisar la pierna.

-Bueno otros hombres me lo han pedido de forma más directa -dijo seria y luego noto la expresión de asombro-. Es broma -aclaro y sonrió-, pero por lo menos deberías decirme tu nombre.

-Pues soy Dónovan Carswell -se presento.

-Encantada yo soy Hope A… -ella se mordió la lengua para evitar pronunciar su apellido-. Solo Hope -dijo.

-¿Sin padres? -pregunto.

-Soy huérfana como la mayoría de la población, oye ¿vas a curarme o vamos a hablar de la familia? -dijo molesta.

-Lo siento -se disculpo.

Tras la revisión Hope no pudo estar más agradecida, al parecer solo era una inflamación que desaparecería con medicina, no estaba rota y no estaba esguinzada, eso la puso feliz. Donovan le había dado ropa limpia mientras lavaba su ropa sucia de lodo, ella se bañó y se sintió mejor al deshacerse del barro que se le había pegado. Ella al igual que su prima Lightly amaban la limpieza y el orden.

Estaba amarrando su larga cabellera negra en una trenza cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola -saludo Dónovan al entrar-, te he traído té para evitar que te enfermes -le enseño la taza y se la entrego.

-Gracias -ella en lugar de tomarla del asa la tomo de arriba y bebió, hizo una expresión de asco.

-Sí, el té no es mi fuerte -dijo sobándose la nuca y ocultando una mano en su bolsillo, el lucia apenado.

-Lo siento soy muy quisquillosa con esto del té -dijo tras pasarse a la fuerza la bebida.

-Qué manera más rara de sujetar una taza -dijo cuando Hope dejo la taza en la mesita de noche

-Una costumbre que adquirí de papa -dijo triste.

-Lo siento no quería retomar el tema, es que soy un tanto torpe con la interacción humana.

-No te preocupes a decir verdad yo soy igual -dijo apenada, luego noto que el chico la seguía viendo fijamente y eso le incomodo- ¿Tengo algo? -pregunto.

-Ah no, perdón, es que me quede pensando eso es todo -dijo nervioso -bueno deberías dormir, yo estaré estudiando afuera y si te sientes más segura puedes cerrar con llave, no es que tenga otras intenciones… mi intención es solo ayudar… ya sabes médico, primero que nada, es salvar la vida -comenzó a decir más nervioso.

-Si ya entendí -interrumpió Hope- gracias.

Donovan salió del cuarto y Hope se recostó, se quedó viendo la taza y no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado…

* * *

Levi daba vueltas por el pasillo desesperado, Hope podía escucharlo desde el interior de la habitación, ella se había enfermado de gripe, tenía temperatura y un médico la estaba revisando. Temían que Hope se hubiera contagiado de la enfermedad que ya se había llevado varias vidas. Hope apenas tenía seis años y no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. Ella trataba de permanecer despierta a pesar que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y entonces entro Levi.

-Señor Ackerman no puede entrar -regaño el doctor interponiéndose entre ambos.

-No me interesa, me voy a arriesgar, es mi hija -decía desesperado -no puede pretender que espere afuera sin hacer nada más que aguardar su evaluación médica -su padre parecía histérico.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero piense en su esposa e hijo, si se contagia …

-¿Tiene hijos doctor?- Levi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No -contesto.

-Entonces no puede entenderme.

-Pero los riesgos de contagio…

-Ya le dije que no me importa, apártese ahora mismo -Levi empujo al doctor y se acercó a Hope, tomo su mano fuertemente y le sonrió.

-Hola princesita -dijo dulcemente y le acaricio su cabeza.

-Papi -dijo a pesar de que la garganta le doliera-. No me dejes.

Hope tenía miedo y no quería estar sola.

-Tranquila Hope, yo jamás te dejare.

Afortunadamente no había sido nada grave, solo una gripe pasajera. Cuando Levi recibió la noticia sintió que se quitaba un gran peso. Los días siguientes había estado atendiendo a Hope y no se separaba de su lado, le llevaba todo tipo de comida que a ella se le antojara y nunca podía faltar el té, bebida que siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

* * *

Hope soltó un suspiro y se giró para no ver más la taza.

Despertó demasiado temprano, ella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse antes de que saliera el sol.

Camino fuera de la habitación y vio sobre la mesa su ropa limpia y doblada. También noto a un Dónovan domino sobre un libro.

Ella se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes echarle una última mirada al lugar y en específico a Dónovan.

* * *

-Atención -llamo el mayor Flotche.

Él se había quedado a cargo ya que Mikasa y Armin habían salido de viaje de misión.

Toda la tropa se formó y se quedaron firmes mientras el mayor pasaba.

-¿Donde esta Ackerman? -pregunto irritado al ver el espacio vacío.

-No lo sé señor -contestó Lightly-. Debió quedarse dormida -sugirió, aunque sabia era mentira, su prima no había llegado a dormir esa noche.

La cosa empeoro cuando entro Eren al lugar.

-¿Como que no está Hope Ackerman? -pregunto y miro a Erwin.

-Señor, ella menciono algo sobre salir a dar una vuelta señor -hablo nervioso Erwin.

-Señor ayer se desato una terrible tormenta -hablo Katrina-. Pudo haberle pasado algo -sugirió.

-Entiendo, envíen a un escuadrón a buscarla -ordeno Eren.

-Señor con todo respeto deberíamos ser nosotros quienes emprendan la búsqueda, ella es después de todo miembro de nuestro escuadrón y familia -hablo Marco.

-Sí, de acuerdo, aprobado, vallan a buscarla -dijo Eren.

.

Todos salieron rápidamente para alistar sus caballos.

-¿Creen que se fue con un chico? -sugirió Katrina mientras estaban en el establo.

-Hope no es así -dijo enfadado Erwin.

-Pudo pasarle algo -hablo Lightly preocupada.

Erwin no sabía si debía de contarles que Hope quería ir a la biblioteca y de seguro se encontraba bien.

Mientras se debatía en su interior unas pisadas de caballo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se trataba de un caballo negro, no de cualquiera, era Linda.

-Es linda -dijo Alegra asustada y corrió hacia el caballo. Lo sujeto y trato de calmar.

-Si linda ha regresado significa que algo malo le paso a Hope -dijo asustado Marco.

-Al parecer esto se ha convertido en una misión de rescate -dijo Eren quien ya estaba sobre su caballo listo para partir cuando había escuchado el alboroto.

-¿Señor? -pregunto un soldado que le acompañaba.

-Ya me escucho, quiero a toda la legión buscando a Hope ackerman-zoe -ordeno -yo mismo me uniré a la búsqueda, despues de todo, ella es como mi hija.

* * *

Donovan se despertó y vio la puerta de la habitación abierta de par en par, también noto que la ropa de Hope ya no estaba. Supo se había ido.

-Hola -saludo Hope saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola, pensé que tu…

-¿Me había ido? -termino la frase-. Quería agradecerte de alguna forma tus atenciones así que decidí prepararte el desayuno.

-Pues me alegra que no te fueras porque hubieras dejado esto -Dónovan le enseño el sobre donde había guardado el documento posible prueba de la traición de Eren.

-La carta -se apresuró a tomarla.

-Esta en idioma antiguo, debe ser importante -dijo Dónovan.

-¿Tú sabes idioma antiguo? -pregunto intrigada.

-La mayoría de textos médicos se encuentra en ese idioma, es como mi segunda lengua. Ademas utiliza un código muy básico.

-¿Podrías traducirla y decifrarla? -dijo pensativa.

-Claro.

-Pero antes de que lo hagas debes prometerme que no hablaras de su contenido con nadie -le miro firmemente.

-Lo prometo, además ¿a quien le diría?

Hope se la entrego.

-Hice huevos de canasta para desayunar con jugo de naranja -dijo cambiando el tema.

.

La búsqueda de Hope dio inicio, se separaron en diferentes direcciones. Erwin deseaba que su hermana se encontrara bien y ahora se lamentaba el haberla dejado ir.

.

Hope y Dónovan desayunaban sin hablar hasta que Dónovan rompió ese silencio.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? -pregunto mientras comía otro bocado.

-Mama era una excelente cocinera -dijo sonriente- Aunque odiaba cocinar.

-Oh perdón nuevamente he tocado ese tema -se lamento.

-No hay problema -ella sonrió, no lucia triste.

-Pues no me sorprende que por eso odiaras mi té.

-Lo creas o no mi madre a pesar de saber cocinar no preparaba un buen té, esa era cosa de papa -hope soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Haí está de nuevo -dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pegunto Hope.

-Cuando hablas de tu mama actúas como si nada, pero cuando mencionas a tu papa bueno -hizo una pausa- tu mirada cambia, te pones triste.

-No es que no amara a mama, pero papa, él era…

-Tu príncipe, tu héroe -dijo

-Sí, exacto. ¿Tú y tu papa eran cercanos? -pregunto.

-No, nunca lo conocí y mama tampoco, bueno en realidad sí, pero solo una noche.

-Oh -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Note por tu ropa que estas en la legión de exploración, ¿que hacías afuera en esa tormenta?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ¿Que hacías afuera con esa tormenta? -pregunto Hope.

-Yo pregunte primero, pero no me molesta contestarte -él sonrió- salía a caminar, da la casualidad que me gusta sentir la lluvia, eso me hace pensar que formo parte de este mundo maravilloso.

-Quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera traducir esa carta, es de vital importancia traducirla.

-Valla yo pensé que estabas desertando.

-¡Eso jamás! -dijo alterada.

-Calma, solo pensé eso.

-Jamás lo haría, la legión es mi vida es mi familia -dijo segura y luego Dónovan soltó una risita- ¿que se te hace tan gracioso? -pregunto molesta.

-La legión de exploración es tan ridícula -luego noto como Hope se enfadaba más-no me mal interpretes son grandiosos y valientes, pero… para viajar a todos lados y ser el símbolo de la libertad pues en realidad no la tienen -hope ahora parecía confundida-. Mira has viajado a muchos lados, pero ¿los has visto? ¿Has interactuado con su gente, visto su cultura? -pregunto.

-No da tiempo de nada de eso cuando estamos defendiendo la vida de los soldados. -Ella no estaba contenta con lo que decía Dónovan.

-Exacto, viven para la guerra, no conocen algo mejor, simplemente se los arrebataron cuando eran niños, tenías ¿Qué? unos 10 años cuando te encerraron en un campo para entrenar, no pudiste ser niña, salir a jugar con otros, eso no es libertad.

-Tenia 11 cuando me reclutaron y yo acepte gustosa -dijo enojada.

-Ya veo hija de militares -dedujo Dónovan.

-Sí, mama y papa murieron por darte tu libertad.

-¿Y que hay de la tuya? Vamos ni siquiera puedes dejar la legión porque te horacarían en la plaza por ello, es ridículo -Hope se levantó furiosa dispuesta a irse - Dime que nunca has pensado en hacer otra cosa además de pertenecer a la legión, dime qué harías si no fueras de la legión -Dónovan la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No lo sé Dónovan, desde niña siempre quise pertenecer a la legión.

-Mentira, nadie quiere eso, ¿querías eso en realidad o solo lo hacías para seguir los pasos de tus padres? -la miro desafiante.

-Bueno hubo algo -ella se detuvo a pensar-. Quería ser acróbata, un día mis padres me llevaron al circo y entonces la vi, una mujer que caminaba sobre una cuerda larga suspendida a metros de altura sin nada que le salvara de caer a su muerte, pero lucia tan confiada y feliz, ella caminaba de extremo a extremo segura de sí misma, hacia piruetas, malabares y todo tipo de cosas, jamás se cayó, era la demostración pura de valentía -ella sonrió y Dónovan la soltó-. Le dije a mi padre que quería ser acróbata de grande y el…

-Adivino se decepciono -interrumpió.

-No, él me dijo que podía ser lo que quisiera ser y al día siguiente instalo una versión miniatura de la cuerda floja, me ayudo a equilibrarme y pronto pude hacerlo sola, él me amaba y yo a él, no lo entiendes, es por eso que estoy en la legión, es por eso que me uní gustosa, porque ellos murieron para salvarme y yo quiero que ningún niño tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase ningún niño debería crecer sin sus padres y es por eso que no Dónovan, no me gustaría hacer otra cosa que no sea pertenecer a la legión.

-Pero lo estás haciendo todo mal Hope, tus padres no querrían que tu renunciaras a tus sueños por venganza, tu padre te amaba y quería que siguieras tus sueños que fueras libre, por eso él luchaba y tu al negarte esa libertad simplemente los estas traicionando.

-tú no sabes nada -Hope sentía que las lágrimas estaban por brotar, pero afortunadamente un relinchido proveniente del exterior los distrajo de su conversación.

Donovan se asomó por la ventana y vio a seis hombres montados a caballo que llevaban la típica capa verde de la legión.

-La legión está aquí -dijo y antes de que Hope saliera él lo hizo.

-Buenos días señores y señoritas ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto y sonrió

-Buscamos a una joven, Hope Ackerman-Zoe, se perdió ayer por la noche -hablo serio Eren y le enseño la foto de Hope.

Ackerman fue lo que alcanzo a procesar su cerebro.

-Estoy aquí -dijo Hope en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Hope -Eren bajo de su caballo y camino hacia ella-. Mi pequeña y dulce Hope, estabamos preocupados -dijo Eren abrazándola.

-Sali a cabalgar y un trueno espanto a Linda, caí del caballo y este buen hombre me rescato, creo me lastime la pierna.

-Nada grave espero -dijo Eren.

-No nada grave -ella hizo el esfuerzo por sonreírle a Eren después de todo ella ahora desconfiaba de él.

-Bueno, pues en marcha, el médico del cuartel te revisara -Eren subio a su caballo y le extendió la mano a Hope para que ella subiera también.

Hope la tomo y sabio a la parte de atrás y rodeo la cintura de Eren.

-Adiós y gracias señor Carswell -se despidió seria.

Eren emprendió la cabalgata de regreso seguido por Erwin.

-Nos vemos doctorsito -dijo con desagrado Cam.

Lightly y Marco se quedaron atrás.

-sabes ella está libre y siempre puedes encontrarla en el cuartel general, segundo piso tercera ventana -dijo Lightly y el guiño el ojo luego salió cabalgando rápidamente seguida de Marco para alcanzar a Eren y compañía.

Donovan se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban y no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto

Hope, no, Hope Ackerman-Zoe, hija del famoso capitán Levi Ackerman y la comandante Hange Zoé, héroes de guerra, leyendas que habían servido con valor, ahora se lamentaba todas esas cosas que le había dicho a Hope, soltó un suspiro y noto que seguía teniendo la carta en la mano.

* * *

Erwin esperaba afuera de la oficina de Armin mientras Hope era regañada por Eren debido a su imprudencia. Miraba el retrato del anterior comandante, el comandante Erwin Smith. No podía evitar sentirse inferior al ver ese hombre, su simple retrato intimidaba. Erwin Smith había sido el salvador de Paradai al sellar el muro María. Sus técnicas militares habían salvado incontables vidas en la época en la que luchaban contra los titanes intentando conocer que había en el exterior, luego vio el retrato de su madre, Hange Zoé, reconocida por su gran inteligencia y valor, había ayudado a que Paradai se desarrollara como una gran nación, había traído la luz eléctrica, los aeroplanos, el tren, construido un puerto, modificado el armamento de la legión e incluso había desarrollado modificaciones en los barcos para que fueran más veloces. Ese pasillo estaba lleno de leyendas. Recordaba que de niño le encantaba escucharlas…

* * *

-¿Y este? -pregunto Hange a su hijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo repasando la historia de todos los comandantes.

-Erwin Smith el comandante número 13 de la legión de exploración, el murió en la misión para sellar el muro María en el año 850 dijo Erwin orgulloso de acertar.

-Así es cariño y es por eso que llevas su nombre, él fue el más grande comandante de todos los tiempos -dijo orgullosa Hange.

-¿Y tu retrato mami? -pregunto Erwin

-Pues lo colocaran cuando muera y será el turno de Armin de ser parte de la historia -contesto.

-Yo también quiero estar en este pasillo mama -dijo decidido Erwin.

-Y estarás, algún día, serás el más grande comandante de todos los tiempos, más grande que Erwin Smith y más grande que tu madre -le dijo sonriente- por ello te llamas Erwin Máximus Ackerman Zoé, llevas el nombre de un gran comandante, tu nombre Máximus significa gran hombre y en tus venas tienes genes míos y de tu padre.

-El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y la mujer más inteligente de la humanidad -dijo emocionado Erwin.

-Así es, poses fuerza y cerebro nunca lo olvides.

Erwin nunca había tenido la fuerza de su padre o la de sus hermanos en su época de recluta, pero si poseía una mente brillante, no había sido hasta que experimento el despertar (algo que al parecer a todos los Ackerman les ocurría) que había obtenido una gran fuerza y rapidez.

* * *

Y ahí estaba viendo los cuadros sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Edgar le interrumpió.

-¿Son grandiosos no? -le dijo.

-Lo son -contesto sin despegar la mirada del retrato de su madre -tus padres también lo eran Ed -añadió Erwin, Ed le miro y Erwin hablo-. Nanaba y Mike Zacharius, leí un informe en los antiguos archivos, ellos te tuvieron antes de morir por culpa del titan bestia cuyo portador era.

-Zeke Jager -dijo apretando sus puños por la rabia que sentía.

-Perdona, no debí…

-No importa, no los conocí, pero no puedo evitar odiar a ese hombre, por su culpa no conocí a mis padres.

Erwin estaba por decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y salió una muy enfadada Hope, Erwin la siguió y Edgar entro a la oficina.

Eren Jaeger, si bien no era Zeke, formaba parte de su familia, es más él había abogado por ese asesino y gracias al comandante le habían dado el perdón real, Zeke había muerto en Paradai, había sido enterrado y despedido por sus seres queridos mientras que sus padres no habían podido ser enterrados pues los titanes se los habían comido, sus lapidas estaban vacías y era culpa de los Jaeger. El dejo sus pensamientos de odio y camino hacia el escritorio. Era el asistente de Armin y tenía que cumplir con el encargo.

-Comandante -saludo respetuosamente adoptando el saludo formal-, el comandante Arlert me ha informado que dejo en el escritorio el reporte oficial de la misión -dijo y Eren vio el reporte que le señalo.

-Gracias cadete Zacharius puede retirarse -dijo Eren.

Edgar asintió y se retiró.

Eren no mostro interés en leer el reporte, tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio Historia Reiss soportaba la larga audiencia que se estaba llevando a cabo, el tema que estaban tratando era sobre la nación de Hizuru y su posible traición.

-Inteligencia nos ha informado que la comunidad nos ha traicionado vendiéndoles armas a nuestros enemigos los de Marley- dijo un lord mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa-. Aquí es donde los abastecen de armas y es vital atacar. -finalizo.

-Entiendo lord -hablo Historia-, pero si atacamos y resulta ser falso entonces tendremos un nuevo enemigo, deberíamos intentar un dialogo con ellos, después de todo cuando la señora Azumabito vivía, Paradai y la nación de Hizuru asi coo la comunidad oriental teníamos buenos lazos, gracias a ello ahora Paradai se ha desarrollado en tecnología y recursos, quizás llegar a un acuerdo sería mejor que iniciar una guerra -determino.

-Pero reina ellos nos mienten en la cara -alego otro lord-. Han roto el tratado de paz al venderle armas al enemigo…

-No sabemos si es verdad y hasta no confirmar no puedo autorizar un ataque.

Mientras los miembros del consejo y la reina peleaban Frida Reiss miraba aburrida y bostezaba.

Frida era la única hija de la reina Historia y por ende la única heredera a la corona. Por ello debía de estar presente en las reuniones del consejo, pero a los 17 años los jóvenes lo último que quieren es estar al tanto de la política, ese era el caso de Frida quien se encontraba sentada con mala postura en su asiento, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta, había dejado la conversación en otro plano y se había dedicado a enroscarse en uno de sus delgados dedos un mechón de su cabello negro.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron súbitamente y entraron dos cadetes.

-Reina perdone la intromisión -se disculpó haciendo el saludo formal-. El titan capturado ha confesado que Marley tiene acuerdos con la nación de Hizuru en cuanto a armamento.

-¡Lo sabía, traidores! -grito un lord y los demás lo apoyaron.

-Mi reina si no actuamos ya será demasiado tarde, además el mundo entero debe de darse cuenta de que no pueden jugar con nosotros o habrá consecuencias -dijo firme su consejero, un hombre mayor y gordinflón.

-Si no existe otra opción -se lamentó Historia-, envíen un comunicado al comandante Arlert para que proceda con la misión, desmantelaremos su distribución de armas y con este acto también damos por terminado el tratado de paz con toda la comunidad oriental -dijo firme Historia.

Su hija se lamentó que la poca acción que había ocurrido en esa tediosa reunión llegara a su fin.

Historia se levantó e hizo una señal con su palma para que su hija hiciera lo mismo

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos una agenda que atender -dijo Historia y camino fuera de la habitación con su hija pisándole los talones mientras todos hacían reverencia.

.

-Que tontería -se quejó- si fuera por mi hubiera mandado a atacar desde un inicio, si me preguntas madre todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo -se quejó Frida.

-Hija, la diplomacia logra puentes que la guerra destruye- alego Historia calmada.

-Me temo que a veces esos puentes pueden llegar a ser tan inestables que resultan más peligrosos -hablo Eren quien apareció de pronto en el pasillo-. Cuando el puente se cae es demasiado tarde, ya estas a mitad de camino y solo queda precipitarse a una terrible muerte -concluyo.

-Al fin, alguien que me entiende -sonrio Frida.

-Eren intento educar a mi hija por el camino de la diplomacia -regaño Historia

-Por supuesto -Eren hizo una reverencia-. Venía a informarle sobre el reciente éxito, pero al parecer ya se ha enterado, así como de la traición de la comunidad oriental

-Lamento no haberte creido Eren -se disculpo.

-Eres joven Historia y también poses un corazón puro, no es tu culpa, a veces yo también desearía poder confiar.

-Su majestad, se requiere su presencia para firmar unos documentos -hablo una mujer que había salido de la habitación de un lado.

-Por supuesto -Historia entro rápidamente, el deber de ser reina nunca terminaba.

-Hey Frida te he traído un regalo -dijo Eren y le entrego un paquete envuelto en una envoltura morada-. Feliz cumpleaños princesa, no le digas a nadie -dijo en susurro y le guiño el ojo en forma de complicidad, hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-Princesa -llamo la misma mujer de unos segundos atrás.

-Ya voy -dijo ocultando el regalo llevando sus manos atrás rápidamente.

Eren Jaeger era el único que se portaba amable con la princesa y a quien no le interesaba los rumores que rondaban el palacio. La gente del palacio se divertia hablando sobre la princesa Frida, la hija bastarda que la reina Historia habia tenido con un granjero sin nada que ofrecer. El chico había muerto asesinado por rebeldes que no estaban complacidos con la forma de gobernar de Historia así que Frida jamás lo había podido conocer. Mas rumores surgieron cuando decían que la reina había vuelto a quedar embarazada, esta vez se desconocía quien era el padre, después se desmintió ese rumor, pero Frida savia la verdad, su madre en efecto había tenido otro hijo y el plan era apartarlo del palacio, su hijo crecería con su padre sin saber siquiera su legado, ella no sabía todos los detalles, era muy pequeña cuando todo eso había pasado y lo ulmo que recordaba era el incidente, jugaba con su pelota, esta había golpeado el cirio y este había caído sobre la cortina, el fuego se había extendido casi al instante, Frida salió de la habitación pidiendo ayuda y su hermano menor había muerto en el fuego. Pero la gente decía que Frida lo habia hecho a propósito.

.

Historia miraba los expedientes de los titanes cambiantes. Se habían dedicado a atraparlos para controlar los poderes que por derecho les pertenecían al ser descendientes de Ymir. Ella paso sus dedos sobre la foto de uno de los titanes que faltaba por encontrar, el acorazado, la foto era vieja, mostraba a un Reiner Braun joven y sonriente. Historia le había amado, ella le había perdonado todo a pesar que como reina debía de odiarlo, era un traidor o más bien dicho lo había sido, aun así le había amado, continuaba amándolo y le amaría siempre, así como a su hijo que no había podido conocer, el incendio había sido como caído del cielo, habían dicho que el pequeño de apenas dos años de edad había muerto, pero en realidad se había salvado, había salido ileso.

Historia cerro el expediente y miro hacia el exterior por la enorme ventana y pensó en su hijo, pensó en Tristán.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les esté gustando. La parte de Hope me inspire mientras escuchaba la canción Hurt de Cristina Aguilera y ustedes también pueden escucharla mientras leen. A mí me gusta escribir mientras escucho música porque es cuando me inspiro más. Bueno eso es todo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Porque te tienes que ir**

-Los cañones se encuentran posicionados aquí y aquí -señalo Armin en el mapa mientras varios hombres observaban atentamente-. La muralla es casi impenetrable, pero esta zona es la más vulnerable y es la que atacaremos para poder entrar, fuentes informan que son pocos los soldados que custodian esta área debido a que es la zona pobre del lugar -finalizo su explicación.

-Entendimos comandante -dijo uno de los presentes

-Ahora todos a sus posiciones -ordeno y salieron apresuradamente de la tienda de acampar.

-Muy lindo todo, pero provocaras muertes innecesarias -se quejó un hombre, este era joven de unos 21 años de edad, estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre un baúl y comía despreocupado una manzana- ¿Ahora actuaras como el comandante Erwin? -pregunto burlón-. Entreguen sus corazones por la humanidad -se burló llevando su puño al pecho.

-Tu idea no es mala, pero es demasiado arriesgada -dijo Armin mientras enrollaba el mapa.

-Mi idea es mejor, un pequeño grupo que se infiltre por el rio subterráneo, los soldados no tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas -alego poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si capturaran a ese pequeño escuadrón pondrían de sobre aviso a la comunidad y entonces se nos sería imposible entrar en la ciudad -alego-. No discutas más y cumple con tu deber -regaño.

-Lo que digas -dijo furioso y lanzo al suelo la manzana cuando salía de la tienda, Armin solo negó con la cabeza

-Tan testarudo como su padre -se dijo.

Armin había sido enviado a una pequeña ciudad en la nación de Hizuru, Historia quería que el organizara el plan de invasión, algo que a ambos no les agradaba, pero que tenía que hacerse.

.

Las tropas se alistaban para atacar, todo estaba listo, en cuanto iniciaran ya no tendrían marcha atrás. Armin sabía que varios hombres morirían, pero no había otra forma, era un sacrificio menor para un bien mayor.

Pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar. Él, junto a su escuadrón habían ingresado por el rio subterráneo que no era vigilado, caminaron con el agua llegándole a las rodillas, salieron por un pozo que se encontraba situado en la plaza central, intentaron no hacer ruido y caminaron como sombras acobijados por la oscuridad.

Se habían topado con dos soldados que habían eliminado en cuestión de segundos matándolos arrojando con precisión el cuchillo, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, estaban por atacar a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta cuando una mujer los detecto.

La mujer había salido en el momento equivocado y ahí estaba petrificada contemplando a los extraños, todos se quedaron inmóviles esperando las ordenes de su líder, pero él no quería que inocentes salieran lastimados, se quedó sin saber qué hacer y entonces la mujer grito.

-¡Intrusos!

Los guardias se pusieron alerta y no le quedo más que atacar. Él desenfundo sus cuchillas y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Rápido abran la puerta mientras los distraigo -ordeno y su equipo se dispersó.

Un guardia estaba por tocar la alarma, pero el joven lanzó una navaja perforándole la mano y dejándosela clavada a la pared. Este soltó un gran grito de dolor. Se movía rápidamente mientras mataba a sus adversarios, eran 7 contra uno, luego 6, 5… el numero disminuía a gran velocidad.

-Es un Ackermann todos aléjense, pasen la voz de la invasión -ordeno un soldado a sus subordinados y se dispersaron.

No podía permitir que su plan se fuera al traste así que monto al caballo que estaba amarrado a su lado y cabalgo para alcanzar a los fugitivos, no les dio tiempo de pelear pues a uno lo degolló y otro lo partió a la mitad con un simple movimiento de su cuchilla, después se fue al otro extremo para alcanzar al hombre, estaba por enterrarle la cuchilla cuando este se lanzó a un costado salvando su vida, se levantó y trepo la escalera para llegar arriba y encender a llama que avisaría al reto de la invasión.

Mientras tanto el equipo estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir la puerta, necesitaban más peso para hacer funcionar el mecanismo. Su líder se dio cuenta. El fugitivo corría asustado, el caminaba sin perder de vista su presa.

-¡Demonio, aléjate de mí! -dijo al ver que su camino había llegado a su fin, solo debía de tirar la antorcha que ya había agarrado para encender las llamas y poner en aviso al resto de la muralla. Estaba por hacerlo, pero con un movimiento rápido lo tiro desde lo alto con una patada que no esperaba, el hombre cayó sobre el contrapeso y lograron abrir las puertas. Uno de ellos salió con una antorcha e hizo señas a la legión para que procedieran a entrar y asegurar la victoria.

.

-Desobedeció mis ordenes -se quejó Armin con Mikasa al ver a uno de los miembros del escuadrón haciendo las señas.

-Pero lo ha logrado y es lo que importa -dijo Mikasa

Armin no discutió y lidereo a las tropas

-¡Adelante! -grito.

Para cuando la ciudad se dio cuenta que estaba siendo invadida fue demasiado tarde, la legión ya había entrado al palacio y tomados prisioneros. No les quedo más que rendirse.

.

El sol salió y la ciudad casi no había sufrido daños. Armin camino a paso firme por los elegantes pasillo decorados con hoja de oro y grecas. Entro al lugar donde tenían a los lideres

-Buenos días señores y señoritas -saludo cortésmente a los hombres y mujeres que estaban sentados contra su voluntad-. Lo haremos fácil, sé que les dan armas a los de Marley, entréguenlas, juren nuevamente lealtad a Erdía y se les perdonara la vida, no serán libres, pero prometo darles una celda confortable -dijo firme.

-Está loco, nuestra comunidad no desarrolla armas, somos una pequeña ciudad donde la mayoría son granjeros y la otra científicos, aquí no hacemos armas y menos para Marley -dijo una joven.

-Ah tú debes ser Yuriko Aizawa, descendiente de la señora Azumabito -dijo Armin e inclino levemente la cabeza como símbolo de respeto.

-Ahórrate la cortesía Erdiano, nuestra comunidad hace años se apartó de esta guerra entre marley y Erdía, como dije nosotros no hacemos armas y no tomamos bando.

-Si bueno, tenemos fuentes que confirman lo contrario -dijo Armin y se acercó a la mujer-, pero si lo desea podeos hacer un juicio donde tendrán oportunidad de refutar la evidencia.

Armin se descuidó y la joven jalo su pulsera sacando del interior de ella una daga pequeña, ella iba a atacar el cuello de Armin, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Ah no princesita ¿nadie te dijo que es de mala educación matar al anfitrión? -dijo quien había ocasionado la victoria.

-¡Suéltala, como te atreves a tocarla así! -se quejó un hombre ya mayor de edad con larga barba blanca.

-Sintiese anciano o me veré en la necesidad de ser rudo con usted también -advirtió y el hombre se escandalizo por la forma en la que se atrevía a tratarlo

-Muchacho insolente ¿que no te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores? -regaño

-Sí pero decidí lanzarlo por la ventana cosa que también hare con usted vejete si no se calla y pone su trasero arrugado de nuevo en esa silla -dijo y le miró fijamente, el hombre parecía consternado-. No volveré a repetirlo -amenazo y finalmente tomo asiento el señor-. En cuanto a ti linda -el continuaba sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la aludida y la miro-. Pórtate bien o tendré que ser rudo contigo -dijo sentándola de golpe y apretándole la muñeca para que soltara la navaja, antes de que tocara suelo la agarro en el aire y la inspecciono-. Muy lindo tu juguetito, me lo voy a quedar y si intentas algo más me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a mi amigo que te esculque de pies a cabeza -dijo señalando a un hombre robusto y alto que se encetaba de pie detrás de todos.

Yuriko le lanzo una mirada de odio al sujeto que se había portado tan rudo, pero este ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-Bueno dejare que piensen las cosas unos minutos, por favor no intenten escapar o me veré en la penosa necesidad de atacarlos -dijo cortésmente Armin y salió junto con sus soldados, dos se quedaron haciendo guardia en la puerta y el resto siguió a Armin

.

-El león de Paradai -dijo y miro al joven que caminaba a su lado-. El apodo te queda bien, después de todo a tu mama le decían la leona

-No es un apodo que me agrade Armin.

-Me desobedeciste Landon, otra vez, actuaste por tu cuenta otra vez -dijo Armin en cuanto se detuvo-. No voy a soportar otra ¿entendido? -amenazo- y no te atrevas a buscar apoyo con tu tía Mikasa -advirtió y Mikasa se encogió de hombros y le lanzo una mirada de "perdona tengo las manos atadas".

-Si comandante lo que digas -dijo con fastidio.

Landon podía haber buscado una escussa, alegar era lo mejor y que gracias a el ahora tenían citiada la ciudad, pero respetaba demasiado a Armin asi que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Bien y por cierto -Armin saco un sobre arrugado-. Te lo envían tus hermanos -dijo extendiéndole la carta.

-Olvídalo -dijo apartándose y se giró para irse.

-¿Hasta cuándo Landon? -le grito Armin -ellos nunca se detendrán de enviarte cartas, deberías al menos contestar una -continuaba con la mano atendida.

-¿Para que? ellos están mejor sin mí, solo era un lastre -dijo fastidiado Landon sin siquiera mirar a ArmIn y dio unos pasos mas.

-Landon Ackerman-Zoé si das un paso más te pondré bajo arresto disciplinario por desobedecer una orden directa -amenazo.

-lamento haberte desobedecido, pero fue para salvar vidas -él se giro.

-No, no me refiero a eso, yo te ordenó que contestes esta carta -Landon roto los ojos con fastidio, camino y tomo la carta de mala gana, Armin sonrió-. Y quiero que escribas como mínimo tres hojas -ordeno y luego camino con Mikasa lejos.

* * *

Años atrás…

Los chicos habían logrado varias victorias en sus misiones, Lightly había sido nombrada líder del escuadrón Alpha y Landon líder del escuadrón beta. Iban sobrevolando la zona enemiga. Lightly había trazado la ruta a pesar de que Landon pensaba era mala idea, pero no quiso discutir con Lightly así que simplemente siguió órdenes (ese había sido su primer error) todo parecía estar en orden a pesar que era un caos terrible en tierra. Todos lucían tranquilos, Landon volaba el avión, volar era lo suyo, era para lo que era bueno. Todos en la parte de atrás bromeaban, ya no podía recordar sobre que, Landon se giró para alegar algo y entonces paso… un proyectil impacto haciendo que la cabeza de su copiloto golpeara en el tablero y se desmayara.

Atrás todos gritaron, las luces rojas parpadeaban, todo estaba fallando

-¡Sujétense vamos a caer! -alcanzo a gritarles a sus amigos, todos tomaron asiento y se abrocharon los sin cinturones, Landon mando el mensaje por radio esperando lo escucharan-. Aquí equipo alfa y bravo Project legacy a base, nos dieron y caemos.

Landon trataba de estabilizar el avión para que la fuerza del impacto no fuera tan letal, pero sin un copiloto parecía tarea imposible.

Sus pensamientos estaban en su familia, todos ellos lo eran y ahora él sería el culpable si algo les llegaba a pasar. Entonces Lightly se levantó y camino como pudo a la cabina.

-Lightly ¿que estás haciendo? -regaño Landon en cuanto ella apareció a su lado. Ella quito a Travis del asiento, estaba muerto. Tomo su lugar y se abrocho el cinturón.

-te ayudare -anuncio decidida y le sonrió

-Lightly vuelve atrás ahora, la cabina es el área más peligrosa en un accidente -regaño

-Oye tú necesitas un copiloto, dime que hacer -dijo determinada, Lightly siempre había sido terca y Landon no se pondría a discutir.

-Cuando te diga debes tirar lo más fuerte que puedas del volante y por favor no rompas nada -dijo y sonrió, luego miro tenso al frente y grito- ¡ahora! -Lightly hizo lo que Landon le indico. El avión caía, todo cerraron sus ojos.

-¡Vamos a morir! -gritaba Bree

-¡prepárense para el impacto! -dijo Landon y segundos después el avión se estrelló, reboto y volvió a caer, durante esos segundos una barra metálica se había desprendido y hubiera matado a Lightly si Landon no la hubiera quitado de la trayectoria.

-Que los vivos levanten la mano -dijo Hope desabrochándose el cinturón y revisando a su hermano quien se quejaba.

Todos se quejaban en realidad por los golpes recibidos, pero estaban vivos.

-¿Maxi estas bien? -pregunto hope mientras paraba la hemorragia de la nariz de su hermano.

-Sí, solo es la nariz -dijo apartando a Hope, el odiaba que lo trataran como bebe.

-¡Landon, Lightly! -grito Marco y corrió hacia la parte delantera.

-¡Marco ayuda! -pidió Lightly quien presionaba con su mano la cabeza de Landon, de ella salía mucha sangre.

-Estoy bien Lightly fue solo un golpe -dijo algo aturdido Landon. Intento levantarse, pero se marió al instante y volvió a caer al suelo.

Lancemos una véngala -sugirió Hope tomando la pistola de vengalas- Estoy segura que vi la estatua del dragón Ryu antes de caer, debemos estar en territorio oriental y quien vera la señal serán aliados -medito. Salió de los escombros del avión y lanzo la véngala.

Tardarían un rato en ir a rescatarlos pues habían quedado varados en medio de la nada y rodeados de nieve.

Cuando los rescataron atendieron a Landon, la herida no había sido tan grave, al menos su cerebro estaba intacto, el problema fue que su visión comenzó a disminuir, al inicio veía borroso y luego solo vio manchas negras.

.

Lightly esperaba impaciente en el arrea de espera, en realidad todos lo hacían. Ella vio que los doctores salieron de la habitación y llamaron a Armin. Él se levantó y se encerraron en otra habitación. Lightly pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar ahora daba gracias a sus talentos Ackerman.

-Está mal, su vista es carente, quizás con un nuevo tratamiento de células madre él podría… pero todo es demasiado experimental -decía el doctor.

Armin había dado de baja a Landon, los de la legión de exploración necesitaban tener todos sus sentidos para poder combatir a los titanes y estar alerta siempre, dejarlo implicaría condenarlo a morir y poner en riesgo a los demás, supuso que siendo parte de la guarnición estaría bien, pero la guerra contra Marley se había desatado y todo soldado había sido enviado a combatir, Landon no había solicitado su baja, había incluso aprendido a vivir con su ceguera parcial.

* * *

Desde entonces Landon no había querido tener contacto con su familia, dejarlos había sido doloroso para él, pero necesario. No se podía quejar del todo, pues su ceguera parcial le había ayudado a desarrollar más sus otros sentidos.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio sin saber que escribir, ya habían pasado horas y el seguía con la pluma en mano y una hoja en blanco.

-Heichou aquí esta -dijo una mujer rubia, parecía un poco ebria.

-Soldado Revees -saludo Landon sin despegar la mirada del papel.

-Todos festejan y tu deberías hacer lo mismo -dijo y camino hacia Landon, lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda y le susurro.

-A menos que tengas en mente otra diversión -dijo de forma coqueta.

-Gracias, pero no gracias -Landon se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oh que aburrido, no es que exista una chica que te espere en Paradai -bromeo.

Landon simplemente salió, a él no le interesaba relacionarse con un montón de mujeres, no, el deseaba encontrar un alma gemela como lo había hecho su padre, había crecido viendo el amor y devoción que se tenían el capitán y la comandante y siempre había deseado poder encontrar un amor tan épico como el de ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mar en Paradai, más específico en el cuartel general, Hope bromeaba y platicaba con sus amigas Lightly, Katrina, Bree y Alegra. Entonces escucharon un golpecito en la ventana.

Hope se asomó y abrió la ventana, una piedrita le dio en la frente.

-Auch -se quejó y entonces vio a Dónovan Carswell

-Dónovan? -ella estaba sorprendida y lo había llamado en voz tan baja que casi haba sido un susurro.

-Rapuncel de largo cabello sin igual, deja caer tu trenza y… -el medito un rato -no sé qué sigue -admitió avergonzado-, pero necesito hablar contigo.

-No, fuera de aquí Dónovan -regaño Hope y cerro la ventana.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Lightly.

-Es Dónovan -dijo.

-¿El guapo doctor que te rescato? -pregunto divertida.

-Nunca dije que fuera guapo -se quejo.

-Oh, pero lo es y ¿que quiere?

-Pues que baje, hablar conmigo supongo.

-Hazlo -se apresuró a decir Bree.

-No, no tengo nada que hablar con él -alego Hope.

-O más bien no sabes que hablar con él -se burló Alegra.

Luego escucharon nuevamente golpecitos en la ventana y Hope volvió a asomarse

\- ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por esa razón viste de color amarillo. ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré. ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplace durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba! Ahora coloca la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?

Había recitado perfectamente a Shakespeare.

-Dónovan no seas payaso y deja de insistir, debes irte o te arrestaran.

\- ¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz…

-Deja de decir tontería y vete -dijo ahora enojada Hope.

-Que bajes, te digo que tengo que hablar contigo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh pero que galante -se burló y luego se giró para ver a las demás chicas.

-Ve -le dijo alegra-, nosotras te cubrimos.

Hope bajo por la enredadera que estaba a un costado de la ventana, pero su pie se atoro y golpeo en la oficina de Armin, ahí estaba Eren leyendo el informe y escucho el ruido, cuando volteo Hope había logrado zafarse y se escondió. Eren se levantó y asomo, afortunadamente Dónovan se había escondido detrás de los arbustos antes de que lo viera, Eren al ver que no había nadie volvió a su trabajo. Hope cayó de la altura del segundo piso y Dónovan le ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que en los libros todo es más romántico -se quejó y entonces salieron corriendo lejos del complejo.

Pararon cuando estuvieron a unos kilómetros de distancia, ambos carecían de aire.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Dónovan? -pregunto con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Hablar contigo, primero disculparme, hable sin saber quiénes eran tus padres y…

-No importa eso -le interrumpió.

-Segundo, he traducido la carta y su contenido es abrumador -dijo extendiéndole la hoja de papel a Hope, ella la tomo y leyó, entre más avanzaba más asombrada se había quedado- ¿Es real todo esto? -pregunto sorprendida.

En el documento decían sobre el plan de usar la sangre de Historia para borrarles nuevamente la memoria a todos los de Paradai. Marley seria libre de sacar los recursos mientras no atacaran a Paradai, también se leía que Eren había sido el que había planeado el asesinato de Zackly y Pixis.

-Si es verdad Eren pacto la esclavitud de Erdía, no solo eso, el planeo el asesinato de dos miembros de alto rango.

-¿Y que harás? -pregunto Dónovan.

-llevare esto con la reina Historia -dijo decidida.

-No te van a creer.

-Lo harán Historia tiene que ver esto, hay varios documentos que tengo guardados, en ellos debe de haber más pruebas. Por eso Eren quería destruir la base, fue idea de Armin el robar los archivos con el propósito de que obtener más información de otras bases enemigas -medito-. Eren es un traidor y Armin lo sabia.

* * *

-Señor, me informan que la misión en el territorio oriental tuvo éxito -informo un cadete que entro

-Entonces es hora de implementar la segunda fase, ¿alguno ya hablo? -pregunto Eren.

-No señor, no van a hablar y entre más tiempo pase corremos el riesgo de que el comandante Arlert se entere de todo.

-Ya veo no tenemos otra opción, para colmo Hope Ackerman tiene en posesión documentos importantes -se quejó- Arman me ha mentido en su reporte, pero otra persona me ha narrado en su reporte que se hicieron de un montón de documentos de la base de Marley que explotaron -el lucia furioso-. Odio que las cosas se apresuren, pero no veo otra salida -soltó un suspiro-. Avisa a Yelena que el plan da inicio ahora -dijo y el cadete asintió y salió.

Eren aguardo unos segundos y después salió de la oficina

-Ustedes dos síganme -dijo Eren a los dos hombres que hacían guardia en la puerta. Eren camino decidido hacia la habitación de Hope y entro sin anunciarse.

-¿Comandante pasa algo? -pregunto Lightly sorprendida.

-Donde esta hope Ackerman-Zoe? -pregunto serio.

-Ella salió al baño -mintió rápidamente Alegra.

-No sabes mentir jovencita Arlert, volveré a preguntar y si me mienten habrá repercusiones ¿donde esta Hope? -su voz se escuchaba llena de ira.

-Ella salió con un chico -dijo Lightly.

.

Hope cabalgaba con rumbo al castillo, necesitaba habar con la reina Historia.

* * *

De regreso al otro lado del mar, Armin caminaba junto con Mikasa, Yelena y Landon.

Mikasa y Yelena no se llevaban del todo bien, pero trataban de superar sus diferencias por el bien de todos.

-Bueno ya han tenido tiempo de recapacitar dijo Armin al entrar a la habitación donde estaban todos los del consejo.

-No hablaremos con ustedes -dijo un hombre.

-Bien, madame unas palabras en privado por favor -Armin se dirigió a Yuriko quien se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas descortés linda -Landon la jalo del brazo para ponerla de pie.

-¡Suéltenla! -ordeno otro hombre.

-Le pido guarde la compostura señor, prometo que no le haremos nada -dijo Armin y Landon jalo a la chica afuera del lugar.

-Señores si ustedes confiesan nos ahorraremos todo este drama -continúo hablando ArmIn.

-Ya les dijimos que aquí no tenemos armas, nuestro pueblo se dedica a la ciencia -alegaron, todos nosotros estábamos de viaje para atender necesidades de nuestra comunidad, no para hacer un complot contra ustedes. Pero no importa ya, pronto las tropas llegaran y los mataran a todos ustedes.

-Sus tropas no harán nada porque significaría poner en peligro a todos ustedes y sobretodo a su regente la señorita Aizawa -dijo Armin.

Un cadete entro a la reunión y le susurro algo a Yelena, Mikasa le lanzo una mirada asesina, presentía algo andaba mal.

-Bueno me informan que la situación ha cambiado señores -dijo Yelena interrumpiendo la discusión, ella levanto la mano y los soldados apuntaron a los presentes

-¿Yelena que estás haciendo? Y ustedes bajen sus armas es una orden -dijo alterado Armin

-Lo siento comandante Arlert, ellos solo siguen mis instrucciones -Yelena sonrió satisfecha-. Mátenlos a todos -ordeno.

Antes de que los soldados apretaran los gatillos de sus armas Mikasa lanzo al suelo una boda de gas perfeccionada por Armin para escapar de situaciones como esa.

-Vamos Armin -dijo Mikasa jalando a su amigo del brazo, derribo a dos soldados que estaban en la puerta y salieron.

-¡Idiotas atrápenlos! - grito Yelena mientras tosía por el humo.

-Le pedí a Landon llevara a este cuarto a la joven Aizawa -dijo Armin abriendo de golpe la puerta.

.

Dentro estaba Landon vigilando a la chica, ambos se levantaron al instante en que Armin y Mikasa entraron.

-¿Que está pasando Armin? -pregunto Landon al escuchar los disparos. Mikasa cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empujo con facilidad un librero para bloquear el acceso.

-Yelena nos ha traicionado -dijo y luego camino hacia Yuriko-. Señorita Aizawa, usted debe de saber cómo salir de este lugar sin ser detectaos, he leído que tiene pesadillos secretos todo el complejo.

-si les ayudo ustedes ayudaran a mi gente -dijo determinada- me ayudaran a demostrar que lo que han dicho es falso y dejaran mi ciudad.

-Lo prometo -dijo Armin

Entonces escucharon que golpeaban la puerta para poder entrar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y llegar a la planta baja.

-Por la ventana es la única forma -Landon camino hacia la ventana.

-¿Estás loco? estamos en el tercer piso -se quejó-. Ni siquiera traen su famoso equipo de maniobras.

-Pero sabes nadar ¿no princesita?

La primera en lanzarse directo al gran estanque fue Mikasa.

-¡locos! todos ustedes están locos si creen que saltare están muy equivocados -alego y entonces los soldados de afuera comenzaron a disparar, ella soltó un grito y camino a la ventana.

-Yo primero -dijo empujando a Landon quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó

Armin corrió a la ventana y se lanzó al momento que Yelena entraba, ella disparo y alcanzo a darle en el hombro.

Los cuatro salieron empapados y siguieron a yuriko por el pasillo, pero no fueron muy lejos pues soldados los rodearon, ellos formaron un circulo y comenzaron a pelear. Mikasa los derribaba fácilmente, Landon también, Armin nunca había sido bueno para la lucha, pero se podía defender de unos cuantos a pesar del dolor en el hombro por la bala.

-Por aquí -dijo Yuriko en cuanto derribaron a los últimos guardias y salieron corriendo, detrás de ellos corría Yelena, ella les estaba pisando los talones y Mikasa se detuvo, los demás también lo hicieron.

-Ustedes continúen, si no nos deshacemos de Yelena ella nos va a seguir.

-No Mikasa -alego Armin

-Armin, tú tienes que regresar a Paradai, informarle a Historia de lo que paso aquí, además estas herido, yo me reuniré con ustedes en Paradai -dijo seria, Armin la veía y quería alegar que no fuera tonta y escaparan todos juntos, pero Mikasa estaba determinada y no gastaría tiempo en discutir.

-Nos veremos en Paradai -dijo.

Dicho esto, Yuriko continuo el recorrido en compañía de Landon y Armin.

Mikasa se giró y le bloqueo el paso a Yelena.

-Mikasa -sonio Yelena-. Esto será divertido.

Mikasa se deshizo de su pistola, nunca la había usado y no planeaba usarla contra Yelena. Yelena hizo lo mismo y en su lugar le arrojo dos cuchillas a Mikasa.

-Arreglaremos esto ahora -ella sonrió, Mikasa tomo las cuchillas y Yelena también.

Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo. Yelena atacaba, Mikasa bloqueaba, ella avanzaba unos pasos y Yelena retrocedía, atacaba por arriba y de nuevo la bloqueaba. El sonido de metal contra metal no cesaba.

-Sabes Mikasa siempre me pareció gracioso que conservaras esa bufanda -se burló-. Para que lo sepas no soy la única traidora, todo esto lo planeo Eren, la comunidad oriental pose algo que el desea y yo se lo entregare.

-Siempre has sido un perro faldero helena, primero de Zeke y ahora de Eren, además no me creo tus mentiras -Mikasa agrego más fuerza y logro empujar a Yelena haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Los soldados estaban por intervenir, pero ella les detuvo.

-Déjenmela a mi -ordeno y todos retrocedieron -yo no miento Mikasa -Yelena sonrió e intento derribar a Mikasa, pero ella salto antes de que pudiera hacerlo- Justo en este momento están aprendiendo a Jean y a tus hijos -esto último hizo que Mikasa perdiera la concentración.

Yelena se levantó y se precipitó a atacarla, pero ella logro evadirla, la tomo del brazo y la aventó contra la pared donde se deslizo hacia el suelo.

-No te atrevas a meterte con mi familia -amenazo, ella estaba llena de ira.

-No podrás evitarlo -sonrió.

-Claro que si -Estaba por degollar a Yelena cuando escucho un balazo, luego sintió mojada du blusa proveniente de su abdomen, Mikasa se llevó la mano a esa zona y contemplo la sangre que salía en grandes cantidades.

-Pobre Mikasa pensaste que sería una pelea justa -dijo Yelena poniéndose de pie victoriosa- Una cosa más -Mikasa se dejó caer de rodillas, Yelena se agacho para verla directamente a los ojos- yo le daré tus saludos a tu hija.

-Eren nunca te permitirá que le hagas daño a Lightly -alcanzo a decir y sangre salió de su boca.

-Ya veremos.

Mikasa perdia el conocimiento, su respiración era agitada mientras que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más lento, ella sabía que su vida llegaba al final y una lagrima salió. Aun en la muerte no podía entender cómo era posible que Eren los hubiera traicionado.

-Eren -pronuncio y finalmente murió.

-Mátenlos a los otros y tráiganme a la joven Aisawa -ordeno Yelena.

Todos se dispersaron y Yelena arranco del cuerpo de Mikasa la bufanda que traía, estaba manchada de sangre, ella la miro detenidamente, luego la arrojo al suelo y la pisoteo.

Armin Landon y Yuriko habían logrado escapar de la ciudad y ahora cabalgaban a todo galope a través del desierto, debían de llegar al puerto más cercano, regresar a Paradai e informar de la traición de Yelena. Armin pensaba en sus hijas y en todos los del proyecto legado que estaban indefensos sin siquiera imaginar el peligro.

-Bree, Alegra -dijo Armin en voz baja- ya voy mis hijas.

 **Debo decir que me fue difícil matar a mi chosita (muchos llantos) pero tenía que matar a alguien y no iba a matar a mi husbando Armin. No sé cómo Isayama logra matar sin dolor a sus personajes y esto de las muertes aún no termina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aunque este roto seguiré esperando**

-¿Como permitieron que escapara? -gritaba Eren al teléfono, luego escucho más escusas que le hicieron enfadar -Yelena no me vuelvas a fallar, encuentra a esa chica, consigue la llave y tráeme el aparato -Eren colgó y se dejó caer en la silla. Todo estaba saliendo mal, Hope había escapado con pruebas de su traición y la otra chica había escapado también con ayuda de Landon, la familia Ackerman siempre le había puesto el pie para conseguir sus objetivos. Entonces una gota de sangre cayó sobre el escritorio y se llevó la mano a la nariz, algo más que agregar, el tiempo se le agotaba.

-Comandante Jaeger -entro un cadete- los cadetes que solicito aguardan -anuncio.

-Que entren -Eren se limpió rápidamente la sangre y hecho un rápido vistazo a su figura que se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba colgado para asegurarse de haber eliminado todo rastro de sangre. Entonces vio sus ojos y estos se tornaron de verdes a violeta en escasos segundos.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y entraron Lightly, Erwin y Marco casi a empujones.

-Gracias por venir -dijo en tono neutro.

-¿Venir? Prácticamente nos arrastraron hasta aquí -se quejó Lightly.

-Lo siento, pero es por su prima y hermana, ayer mis hombres la buscaron por todo el perímetro y no la encontraron, por ende, he de pensar que ella es una traidora, una desertora…

-Hope jamás dejaría la legión -interrumpió Lightly- ella vive para la legión y usted más que nadie lo sabe.

-Ella ya había intentado escapar una vez…

-No es verdad -fue el turno de interrumpir de Erwin-, mi hermana no estaba escapando, ella quería ir a investigar algo a la gran biblioteca central.

-¿Y que ameritaba tanta prisa? -interrogo Eren.

-Pues ella -él se quedó meditando-. No me dijo, solo me dijo que era importante.

-Ya veo -hizo una pausa- ya veo que no saben mentir, preguntare una sola vez y espero que esta vez no me mientan. ¿Donde esta Hope Ackerman-Zoe?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Eren enfureció golpeando con su palma el escritorio.

-¿Y bien? -los fulmino con la mirada- ya veo, no quieren hablar.

-No es eso, es solo que no sabemos realmente donde esta -interrumpió Marco.

-El siguiente que me interrumpa ira a dar a una celda -advirtió Eren- No me queda más remedio -meneo la cabeza-. Acuso a Hope Ackerman-Zoe de deserción y ordeno desde este momento sea buscada y capturada para enfrentar su juicio donde esperara sentencia y si se le hallara culpable que en el acto se cumpla la sentencia de muerte.

-¡No! No puede -Lightly grito desesperada y el cadete de atrás la sostuvo-. ¡Suéltenme! -grito frustrada.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! -dijo Marco forcejeando con el cadete que intentaba detenerlo y con el que sostenía a Lightly, Erwin permanecía estático.

-Hope no es ninguna traidora ni desertora -alegaba Lightly

Entonces en medio del caos entro otro cáete apresurado.

-Señor, vengo a informar que se ha encontrado evidencia de que el comandante Jean Kirstein conspiraba con los de Marley, se le intento detener, pero logró escapar -termino de decir.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Acaso Gaby no es la que debería entregarme ese informe? -pregunto tratando de guardar la calma.

-Señor la mayor Gaby se encuentra recuperándose, le dispararon en medio del alboroto.

-Iré ahora mismo a verla -el volteo a ver como los tres chicos se habían quedado paralizados al escuchar la noticia -casi se me olvidaba, desde este momento los acuso de traición y conspiración contra el gobierno de Erdía, llévenselos.

-¡No, mi padre jamás lo haría! -dijo Lightly presa de tantas emociones que estaba sintiendo y se lanzó sobre Eren tirándolo, de su bota alta saco una navaja y la coloco en el cuello de su presa.

-¡Quítenmela! -ordeno Eren y entonces alguien le dio un golpe por detrás dejándola inconsciente, Eren pensó había sido algún soldado suyo, pero no, se trataba de Erwin.

-¡Erwin! -grito Marco sin poder creer lo que había hecho su primo.

-No soy ningún traidor, pero si mi familia lo es entonces no me quedara más que ir en contra de ella, por el bien de Erdía -Erwin se llevó el puño al corazón en forma de saludo respetuoso.

-Llévenselos a ellos, déjenme con Erwin a solas -dijo Eren mientras se levantaba.

Los cadetes sacaron a Marco quien despotricaba y a una inconsciente Lightly.

-Erwin si te digo que tu hermana debe morir por el bien de Erdía ¿tú lo aceptarías? -pregunto más calmado Eren y vivió a tomar asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Por supuesto, déjeme demostrar mi lealtad, déjeme capturar a mi hermana y traerla ante usted.

-No, pero necesito de ti para una tarea aún más difícil -Eren sonrió-. Erwin ¿crees en fantasmas? -Eren abrió una carpeta y de ella extrajo una foto, estiro su brazo y Erwin la tomo, al ver la foto sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

-¿Esta foto es real? -pregunto sin ocultar el asombro.

-Sí, desde ahora serás mi cazador, quiero su cabeza en mi escritorio -ordeno.

-Así lo hare -Erwin se dio la vuelta para retirarse y entonces Eren le hablo.

-Y Erwin déjame ponerte las cosas claras, si no es su cabeza entonces será la tuya, de una forma u otra tendré la cabeza de un Ackerman.

Erwin no dijo más y salió.

* * *

Horas antes…

Jean se encontraba en el comedor con sus tropas, ellos comían, reían y disfrutaban de la vida, todo a su alrededor era diversión, menos él que no podía ocultar su tristeza, estaba sentado solo y sin haber probado bocado.

-Vamos Jean -dijo Falco sentándose junto a él-. Mikasa regresara pronto -le dio un codazo en forma de juego.

-No es eso, mi hija me odia.

-¿Lightly?, no ella no podría odiarte, eres su padre después de todo, ya se le pasara el coraje.

Jean estaba por alegar algo a Falco, pero en ese momento entro la guardia interior acompañados de Gaby.

-Jean kirstein se le acusa de alta traición a la corona -grito Gaby

Jean se puso de pie al instante sorprendido por ese anuncio, todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Con que pruebas me acusas? -grito furioso.

-Las pruebas serán exhibidas durante tu juicio -dijo Gaby.

-Gaby ¿que haces? Jean jamás seria capas, ¿como puedes creer eso? -intervino Falco.

-Falco no es de tu incumbencia.

Dos hombres se acercaron para detener a Jean y lo esposaron.

-¡No! comandante- dijo al instante Falco.

-Calma Falco soy inocente y será demostrado -dijo Jean y luego se lo llevaron fuera. Lo subieron a la parte trasera del carro y arrancaron.

.

-No me llevaras a prisión -dijo Jean a Gaby, pero no había sido una pregunta, más bien una afirmación

-No, lamentablemente el comandante Jean Kirstein intento escapar, tuve que asesinarlo debido a que se apodero de una pistola y me estaba amenazando con dispararme.

-Mikasa, mis hijos -dijo ahora preocupado.

-Mikasa también será acusada de alta traición y tus hijos vivirán en la deshonra eterna.

Jean no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a su familia, tenía que salir, tenía que ingeniárselas para escapar y advertirles. Entonces otro auto impacto en el que se trasladan, el coche que los seguía detrás se detuvo y bajaron cuatro hombres, comenzaron a disparar hacia los techos de dónde venían más disparos.

-Estamos bajo ataque -dijo Gaby y salió con pistola en mano para acabar con los revoltosos. El chofer hizo lo mismo.

Ella recibió un disparo en el pecho y cayó al suelo, el chofer también recibió un disparo. Jean observo aterrado no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos los atacantes. Entones escucha como alguien había caído sobre el techo de lámina. Escucho dos pasos y luego brinco para bajar, la puerta se abrió y Jean se sorprendió.

-¡Capitán! -grito

-Deja de gritar y llorar como un idiota Kirstein -dijo amargado Levi-. Es hora de irnos -jalo a Jean fuera del auto y pudo ver como un gran charco de sangre rodeaba a una inconsciente Gaby.

-¿Ella esta? -pregunto aterrado por la idea.

-No, solo se ha desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, aunque si no la atienden rápido si morirá -dijo como si no importara-. El otro por otra parte si está muerto -miro el cuerpo del chofer y subio a Jean a un auto que se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

* * *

Connie estaba apilando la paja en el granero, el sol era intenso, todo estaba tranquilo en la granja, incluso sus tres hijos estaban en calma dentro de la casa y entonces vio que se acercaban cinco hombres ellos llevaban el escudo de la policía interior.

-Buenas tardes señores -saludo Connie en cuanto los tuvo frente a el.

-Connie Springer, tenemos ordenes de arrestarlo -dijo Flutche y le enseño una hoja de aprensión cellada con el sello real.

-¿Bajo que cargos? -pregunto tranquilo.

-Conspiración y traición a Erdía y la corona -dijo.

-Ya veo, solo existe un problema -dijo Connie serio- ya se les adelantaron.

De sus escondites salieron varios hombres con pistola en mano y apuntaron a los de la guardia.

-¡Bajen sus armas ahora mismo! -ordeno Jean esperando lo hicieran.

Los hombres se entregaron y los dejaron amarrados en el granero.

-Bien hecho, hora de reunirnos con los demás en el puerto -dijo Levi.

* * *

Eren entro a ver a Gaby quien se recuperaba del balazo. Erwin lo seguía de cerca.

-Comandante -dijo Gaby sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Gaby querida, dime una cosa ¿que fue lo que paso? -pregunto tranquilo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Tenemos ratas abordo, más específicamente una rata enana nos atacó comandante.

-Así que es verdad, Levi Ackermann ha decidido salir de su ratonera a jugar ¿me pregunto que le impulso a hacerlo? -dijo pensativo-. Sea como sea si él ha salido pronto cometerá un error y me guiara con Hange Zoé -Eren sonrió-. Parece que todo está cayendo en su lugar y las cartas están a mi favor -miro a Gaby y le sonrió- solo tengo que encargarme de unos cabos sueltos -dijo y antes de que Gaby pudiera gritar le cubrió la cara con una almohada. Ella pataleaba intentando obtener aire, arañaba a Eren para que la soltara y después simplemente dejo de hacerlo, había muerto.

Eren salió satisfecho de la habitación y camino hasta el auto que lo esperaba.

-¿Ahora a donde señor? -pregunto Erwin en cuanto subió

-Al palacio a ver a su majestad, también tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.

* * *

Hitch había aprovechado su oportunidad, Eren se había ido y tenía que sacar a todos del complejo, camino por los pasillos y entro al cuarto donde estaban Bree y Alegra.

Ellas no entendían por qué su madre y madrastra lucia alterada.

-¿Que pasa mama? -pregunto Bree.

-Empaquen ligero nos vamos -dijo y comenzó a sacar cosas de los cajones.

-¿Deserción? -pregunto aterrada por la idea.

-Así es, aquí ya no es seguro.

-Pero mama ¿de que hablas? -Bree no terminaba de entender.

-¡Solo hazlo Bree! no discutas -le grito histérica.

-ella tiene razón -intervino Alegra- papa lo menciono en su carta que me dejo, dijo que existía un traidor en la legión y que de ser necesario escapáramos.

-Escuche a Eren al teléfono esta mañana, el autorizo el ataque a tu padre -dijo Hitch.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo -Alegra se puso de pie.

-¿Donde esta Katrina? -pregunt

Durante el trayecto les explico que habían detenido a Lightly y a Marco, que escaparian y se reunirían con Jean y Connie en el puerto.

* * *

Katrina había salido a dar una vuelta o eso era lo que les había dicho, en realidad había ido a buscar comida o quizás unos dulces si tenía suerte. Entonces paso por afuera de la habitación de Tristán. Decidido pasar a hablar con él, sentía que de una forma debía de agradecerle por ayudar al orfanato que sus abuelos habían creado. Ella entro, pero no vio a nadie dentro, quizás había salido a algún lado y no tardaría en regresar, así que decidido sentarse a esperarlo, tomo asiento en la cama y miro a su alrededor, noto que la esquina de una foto se asomaba debajo de la almohada, la levanto y la miro. Se trataba de una foto cuando Tristán era mun pequeño, quizás tendría como dos año, en la foto lo cargaba un hombre alto y rubio, a decir verdad se parecía mucho a Tristán en la actualidad, ella sonrió y miro con detenimiento, entonces su sonrisa se borró, al fondo se reflejaba una mujer rubia en el espejo, ella sujetaba una cámara, ella seguro había sacado la foto, el detalle era tan pequeño que a simple vista nadie lo notaria. Pero Katrina lo había hecho y lo peor, la mujer no era cualquier mujer, ella era la reina historia Reiss, Katrina giro la foto y leyó

-Mama, papa y Tristán para que nunca nos olvides -abajo venia una firma -Reiner Braun.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -pregunto enojado Tristán en cuanto entro y la vio, luego palideció al ver que ella tenía la foto en sus manos -¿Que haces husmeando en mi cuarto? -él cerro de golpe la puerta.

-¡Aléjate, no te me acerques! -dijo Katrina alterada y del escritorio de un lado tomo la pluma- o no responderé si te lastimo.

-¿Con una pluma? -Tristán sonrió divertido.

-Hablo enserio, eres el hijo del traidor Reiner Braun.

-Y de la reina Historia Reiss -aclaro.

-Pero los rumores…

-Algunos dicen que la reina jamás tuvo un segundo hijo, otros dicen que este hijo murió en el incendio del palacio provocado por ella para deshacerse de ese hijo, otros afirman que fue mi media hermana Frida -el soltó un suspiro- la verdad es que el fuego se inició por accidente, pero papa me saco a tiempo, aprovecharon el incidente para ocultarme y entonces tus abuelos le brindaron ayuda a papá a pesar de saber de quien se trataba como favor a mamá, papá murió después por la maldición titan -el por primera vez desde que había iniciado su relato miro a Katrina directamente a los ojos-. No te hare daño Trina, amo demasiado a tus abuelos como para traicionarlos de esa forma -soltó un suspiro-, pero te pido no le digas a nadie.

Katrina pensó las cosas unos segundos y bajo la pluma que había sostenido en lo alto como si fuera una espada

-Prometo no decir nada -dijo calmada y camino hacia Tristán, luego le entrego la foto.

-Gracias -él le sonrió y Katrina abrió la puerta para salir, pero se topó con Hitch y ella soltó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa? -Tristán se giró asustado y vio a Hitch.

-Vamos, nos tenemos que ir -hablo alterada y jalo a ambos de la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Katrina mientras era arrastrada.

-Estamos en peligro, si no escapamos moriremos -explico cuando llegaron a la salid- rápido entren -abrió la puerta de un auto y espero paciente a que todos entraran.

Tristán subió del lado del copiloto y Hitch rodeo para entrar del lado del conductor.

-¿Y dime que hacían los dos solitos a puerta cerrada? -se burló Bree y Katrina se puso roja.

* * *

Hope había llegado al distrito donde se encontraba el palacio, estaba por oscurecer, pero se habían demorado más de lo usual debido a que tenían que tomar rutas alternas para evitar toparse con algún soldado, para esa hora ya estarían buscándola por desertora. Caminaba por las calles empedradas, la gente paseaba y platicaba, ella miraba a todos lados, era una costumbre que se había hecho, siempre fijarse en el entorno. Entonces noto que Dónovan ya no estaba a su lado, él se había quedado unos pasos atrás y miraba un periódico.

Donovan no es tiempo de leer los chismes recientes -regaño Hope.

-Hope esto no va a funcionar -dijo Dónovan y le enseñó o el articulo.

-Hope Ackerman-Zoe acusada de traición por deserción -leyó el título que estaba en letras grandes y debajo una foto de ella-. Esto es malo, muy malo -ella lanzo el periódico al bote de basura que tenía a un lado.

-Si vas al palacio te arrestaran con solo decir tu nombre -medito Dónovan

-Pero debo hacerlo, tengo que entregarle esta carta a la reina -dijo alterada.

-Pero si vas te arrestaran y si es verdad lo del comandante el no perderá tiempo en matarte para silenciarte y…

Hope le tapó la boca y miro sobre los tejados.

-Calla, ¿no has notado nada raro Dónovan? -pregunto y este no pudo responder porque Hope lo silenciaba con su mano-. No hay gente, el distrito más tranciado y ni un alma en la calle, atrás nos topamos con un montón de civiles, pero a medida que nos acercábamos al palacio fueron disminuyendo.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego deseo estar equivocada.

-¡Dónovan esto es una trampa! -grito y jalo a Dónovan justo a tiempo antes de que las balas comenzaran a volar, les disparaban desde el techo, Hope se ocultó tras una casa y miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeada, no podría escapar a menos que lograra llegar al rio, era excelente nadadora, pero ¿y Dónovan? El no sería tan rápido para esquivar las balas y tampoco sabía si era buen nadador.

-Dónovan oye tenemos que salir de aquí y -ella se giró para ver a su acompañante y noto que traía algo incrustado en el brazo- ¿Que es esto? -ella le arranco el dardo y lo inspecciono-. Narcolito, pretenden capturarme viva -dijo sorprendida, Dónovan estaba por caer dormido y se recargo sobre Hope.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves muy linda? -pregunto con la voz como si estuviera borracho.

-Dónovan necesito que te concentres.

Los disparos habían cesado, pero entonces escucho más disparos. Ella se asomó y vio como sus atacantes caían uno a uno, ella aprovecho ese momento para salir de su escondite y refugiarse en algún local. Arrastraba a Dónovan, el pulso se le aceleraba y escuchaba el tiroteo detrás suyo, ella se giró para ver qué pasaba y entonces vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella, antes de que la atrapara lo degollaron por detrás y se quedó petrificada al ver de quien se trataba.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro lacio con algunas canas, ojos grises de mirada penetrante y expresión seria.

-¿Papá?

-¿Tu papá? -pregunto Dónovan semi despierto.

* * *

Armin, Yuriko y Landon cabalgaban. Armin se sentía cada vez más débil y estaba por caer de su caballo cuando Landon le sostuvo.

-Armin debemos detener la hemorragia o morirás desangrado.

Los tres pararon y Landon observo la herida.

-Vamos Armin no te mueras ¿no quieres ver a alegra? -pregunto mientras hacía presión en la herida.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre -intervino Yuriko -ella se rasgó la parte baja de su vestido de seda azul cielo e improviso unas vendas.

-¿Porque le ayudas si hasta hace poco querías matarlo? -pregunto desconfiado Landon.

-Los del consejo me aconsejaron confiar en el Comandante Arlert -dijo mientras le vendaba-. Mi tía abuela Azumabito confiaba en él, decía que eras un hombre honorable -ella medito- No entiendo, posee un poder titan, ¿porque no esta sanando?

-Los poderes titanes se debilitan -dijo Armin y alcanzo unas pastillas que llevaba consigo en el bolsillo-. Para vivir más tenemos que minimizar el poder titan, claro que esto también nos mata con el tiempo -Yuriko examino las píldoras.

-¿Cómo es posible? -pregunto sorprendida

-Hange Zoé era una mujer inteligente, ella desarrollo la teoría titan y… -guardo silencio y dio a Landon- ella lo hizo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Landon entendió que había algo más de fondo que Armin no quería decir, ¿que podía ser tan malo como para justificar a su madre antes de siquiera decir algo malo?

-Ella utilizo sangre Ackerman para crearlas -dijo y después se desmayo.

-¡Armin! -Landon agito a su comandante, pero él no reaccionaba.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico o va a morir -dijo frustrada Yuriko- Temos que llegar al pueblo mas cercano -determino- ahí nos ayudaran.

-Nunca, esa es zona de Marley -alego Landon.

-Si no lo atienden morirá.

-Si lo llevamos allá morirá de igual forma.

-No si no saben de quien se trata, no daremos nombres.

-A ti te reconocerán, eres una figura importante.

-¿Y que sugieres?

Landon no tenía idea de que podían hacer, pero no podía dejar a Armin morir en ese lugar lejos de su familia, así que decidido arriesgarse.

-Vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

Eren se encaminaba hacia el palacio real cuando la sangre de su nariz broto nuevamente, él se la limpio con un pañuelo y saco de su bolsillo un frasco con píldoras.

-¿Comandante se encuentra bien? -pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-Sí, solo que el tiempo se acaba -Eren había agarrado dos píldoras, pero después tomo otras dos y se las metió a su boca.

Luego miro por la ventana y volvió a notar que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color purpura, esta vez Eren pudo apreciarlo con detenimiento a través del reflejo del cristal. Luego sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible y vio imágenes, eran recuerdos de Frida Reiss, Grisha Jaeger, Eren Kruger, y un sin fin de personas que habían sido los portadores del poder titan hasta que vio al primer rey sentado en su trono.

-Mátalos -decía- mátalos a todos.

Eren abrió los ojos y el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Comandante? -pregunto Erwin y lo miro desconcertado.

-Estoy bien -Eren alzo la cabeza y se sentó derecho mientras el transporte continuaba su camino.

Erwin ya no discutió nada con él y también guardo silencio.

* * *

-¿Papá? -había preguntado Hope al ver a su padre, pero no podía ser, su padre estaba muerto.

-Hola hopie -le sonrió.

-Más balas volaron en su dirección, Levi se distrajo y Hope corrió a resguardarse a un local.

-Vamos Dónovan no te duermas -dijo dándole golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarlo.

Levi, Jean, Connie y otros aliados luchaban contra los hombres de Eren.

-Cam ve por Hope, tenemos que irnos -ordeno Levi y Cam corrió a la tienda.

Solo que no fue el único.

Hope tomo una cubeta de agua que estaba en el suelo, seguramente había estado destinada para hacer la limpieza del lugar, pero ella no le importo si estaba sucia y la vacío sobre Dónovan quien se le quito lo adormilado.

-¡Hope! -dijo alterado -¿Que está pasando? -pregunto.

-Nos atacan eso está pasando.

-Soñé que veíamos a tu padre.

-Lamento decir que no fue un sueño -Hope camino agachada hasta un tapete y lo levanto, debajo de este estaba una puerta secreta-. Muchos locales y casas de esta zona tienen túneles secretos, este si mal no recuerdo guía a las afueras de Shina por el lado sur donde pasa el rio -aclaro.

-Pero nos seguirán -alego

-No lo harán porque yo escapare de otro modo, tu iraa por el túnel y nos reuniremos más tarde.

-No hope no te dejare.

-Hazlo, ya no hay tiempo -regaño.

-Prométeme que estarás bien -él la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lo prometo -Hope sintió su corazón latir acelerado, le dio un beso en los labios rápidamente y luego se separaron, Dónovan ingreso al túnel y Hope cerró la puerta tapándola nuevamente.

Ella respiro profundo y salió corriendo del local con rumbo al rio, ella vio a Cam y al otro hombre, a ambos los esquivo rápidamente y continúo corriendo calle arriba.

-¡Se escapa! -grito can mientras la perseguí hasta el puente.

-¡Hope detente! -le grito Levi, pero Hope no lo escucho, no sabía que pasaba, pero en definitiva no iría ni con su padre ni con la guardia. Ella se detuvo a mitad del puente.

-Hope detente ahora mismo -dijo Cam.

-No sé qué planeas Cam, pero no iré contigo a ningún lado.

-No seas tonta Hope, yo solo quiero reunirte con tu padre -Cam se acercó a ella con las palmas arriba para mostrarle que no le haría daño. pero entonces desenfundo su pistola rápidamente y disparo, solo que no fue a ella, más bien al otro perseguidor que se había acercado a ella por la espalda.

Hope aprovecho que el cuerpo del otro sujeto había quedado cerca de ella, se agacho y tomo la pistola y le apunto a Cam quien también le apuntaba.

-No hagas nada estúpido Hope -advirtió Cam

Hope miro hacia el rio y corrió saltando del puente.

-¡No! -grito Cam y se asomó, para cuando se asomó ya no estaba Hope.

Levi llego al lugar y Cam lo miro asustado.

-Señor se ha lanzado no pude hacer nada, no creí que cometería semejante locura.

Por el impacto y la velocidad era más que seguro que Hope se rompiera todos los huesos o que hubiera muerto. Levi vio el cuerpo del enemigo y luego a Cam.

-Cambia esa expresión de idiota, ella esta bien, ha tomado la pistola y con un disparo directo al agua ha amortiguado su caída, la perseguiremos rio abajo.

-¿Y que hay del chico Dónovan? -pregunto.

-Hope no lo dejaría atrás, olvide que esos lóales tienen en su mayoría túneles secretos, tsk que idiota fui -se quejó. En definitiva, le había enseñado bien.

* * *

Hope salió a la superficie a tomar aire, camino a la orilla y se recostó, ya era de noche y las estrellas junto con la luna iluminaban el cielo, no quería pensar en su papa, ella se levantó en cuanto escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, pero se relajó al ver que solo se trataba de Dónovan, ella suspiro y sonrió.

-Estas bien -dijo contento de verla a salvo, ella estaba bien, pero temblaba de frio, Dónovan se quitó su chamarra y se la coloco sentándose junto a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Una parte de mi murió**

Donovan había buscado leña e improvisado una fogata.

-Jamas creí que un doctor pudiera encender una fogata -se burlo Hope.

-Bueno de niño no teníamos tantos recursos tuve que aprender una que otra cosa, además si no hacía nada morirías de hipotermia -él miro a Hope, ella seguía con sus pensamientos en otra parte- Hope en serio ¿estas bien? Lo de tu padre…

-Mi padre murió Dónovan -dijo sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado.

-Pero Hope hoy lo vimos…

-¡Se lo que vi, no soy una tonta! -le grito y después trato de calmarse- pero si estaba vivo ¿porque nos dejó?

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque de Marley a Paradai, aún seguían recogiendo cuerpos y moviendo escombros en busca de sobrevivientes en cada distrito que había sido atacado.

Levi y hange habían muerto en el hospital, o eso les había dicho Armin. Pronto partirían para iniciar su entrenamiento de reclutas.

El funeral se celebró por la mañana, el sol iluminaba el lugar dándole una especie de paz, ella tenía 11 años igual que Landon, mientras que Erwin tenia 6 años, los tres se tomaban de la mano. En el lugar también estaba presente Lightly, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, Armin y Alegra, todos reunidos como una familia para dar el último adiós a aquellos grandes soldados.

Hope solo miraba al suelo, en su vida había asistido a un único funeral y este había sido de su tía Sasha años atrás. Cuando el pastor termino de hablar Hope escucho los 19 disparos símbolo de respeto, tocaron la marcha funebre y todos caminaron en fila para dejar una rosa blanca en cada ataúd, estos estaban cerrados a petición de Armin quien sabía que Hope y sus hermanos no soportarían ver el cuerpo de sus padres.

Hope camino agarrada de la mano de Mikasa. Ella siempre había sido una gran tía a pesar de las continuas peleas que tenía con su padre Levi.

Cuando dejaron la rosa Hope sintió el impulso de abrir el ataúd de su padre, deseaba verlo por última vez, pero una mano la detuvo. Se trataba de Armin quien negó con la cabeza y Mikasa se la llevo de regreso con la multitud.

Los cadetes quitaron la bandera verde con el símbolo de alas de libertad que cubría la parte de arriba de los sarcófagos y las doblaron. Marcharon hasta los tres hijos y se las extendieron. Landon reunió valor y tomo la de su madre, se suponía Hope tomaría la de su padre, pero no pudo, se quedó estática y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como fuente, ella había reprimido sus ganas de llorar, pero en el momento crucial no había podido. Todos miraban la escena, sentían pena por ella y Hope no deseaba eso, pero no podía, no podía tomar una simple y tonta bandera porque sería como aceptar que su padre ya no estaba.

-Hope -llamo Mikasa- Todos observaban.

-Todo estará bien Hopie -le dijo dulcemente Eren. Él se había agachado para hablarle, tomo sus manos y ella le miro, Eren le dedico una gran sonrisa y seco sus lágrimas. Luego guio las manos de la niña hacia el cadete que seguía con los brazos extendidos, él se agacho y Hope junto con Eren tomaron la bandera doblada.

Comenzaron a bajar los ataúdes y enterrarlos, pero Hope ya no vio eso porque Eren tomo a los tres niños y los guio lejos de la ceremonia.

-Eren -regaño Mikasa.

-Son niños que han perdido a sus padres Mikasa, si la gente va a hablar que lo hagan -dijo serio y apretó más la mano de Hope.

-Exacto, eran sus padres y tienen que quedarse a la ceremonia -regaño.

-No necesitan que miles de extraños den su pésame, ellos necesitan amor familiar -contesto y se giró. Eren solo dio unos pasos hasta que Armin le corto el paso colocándose frente a él.

-No te los puedes llevar Eren -Armin lo desafío con la mirada al que había sido su amigo y tomo la mano de Hope.

Eren no la soltaría, pero tampoco lo haría Armin

Hope era muy pequeña, no entendía que pasaba, solo quería salir de ahí, ahora entendía que quizás Armin solo la protegía de Eren, así es, el comandante Arlert ya sabía desde ese momento que Eren era un traidor y se preguntó si sus padres también lo habían sabido.

La discusión termino cuando ambos soltaron a Hope, ella no se decidido por ninguno, en su lugar camino hacia su prima Lightly quien había caminado hasta el lugar en compañía de su tío Jean, Lightly la abrazo y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Los niños se retiraron y dejaron a los adultos discutiendo.

* * *

Hope miraba las llamas de la fogata mientras recordaba ese día, para ella había sido el cierre el funeral, sus padres habían muerto, eso lo sabía, pero todo había cambiado ahora que había visto a su padre y odio a Armin, él sabia, lo supo todo el tiempo, su papa estaba vivo, quizás su mama estaba viva y ambos… la habían abandonado, dejado a manos del traidor Eren Jaeger.

-Hope -llamo Dónovan quien noto que Hope estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. El no obtuvo respuesta así que en su lugar se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Hope recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

.

Por la mañana ellos decidieron ir a algún pueblo cercano para conseguir provisiones. Caminaban con cautela temiendo que alguien les reconociera. Afortunadamente nadie lo hizo. Hope estaba comprando comida cando Dónovan la aparto del local.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al ver la expresión de este.

-Tenemos problemas más grandes -dijo y le mostro el periódico, ella estaba arte de leer malas noticias. En este se leía que se había descubierto traidores en el cuerpo de exploración y en otras divisiones, mencionaban a Armin, decían que el comandante había organizado un ataque a los aliados de la comunidad oriental y había escapado. También mencionaban la fuga del comandante Jean Kirtein al cual se le habían descubierto pruebas de que conspiraba con los de Marley y que ahora sus hijos Marco y Lightly Kristein-Ackerman se encontraban presos y serian ejecutados.

-¿Ejecutados? -dijo sorprendida hope -no pueden -alego- ni siquiera han tenido un juicio, oh Lightly, Landon y no mencionan nada de mi hermano Maxi.

Hope sentía que todo se caía a pedazos y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-Es mi culpa por escapar -dijo sentándose en la acera-. Todo es mi culpa.

-No lo es hope, por lo que se ve Eren Jaeger lleva planeando esto por años, tu solo te le adelantaste.

-Tengo que ir, tengo que salvar a mis primos de la ejecución -dijo alterada.

-No, es obvio que es una trampa, ellos esperaran que hagas eso

-¿Y que sugieres que haga? ¿que espere a que los maten?

-No, vamos a hacer un plan -sugirió.

Hope no era la única conmocionada por la noticia, también lo estaba Historia quien había mandado a llamar a Eren. Ella estaba desayunando con su hija quien lucía aburrida como siempre cuando su tranquilo desayuno se vio interrumpido por el comandante.

* * *

-Mi reina -hizo reverencia y luego otra dirigida a la princesa-. Princesa.

-Eren ¿que está pasando? ¿De verdad crees que Jean y Armin soy traidores? ¿además que es todo esto? -pregunto alterada -yo fui la que decidido la invasión no Armin, exijo una respuesta.

Historia estaba furiosa y Eren solo sonrió, camino hacia historia.

-Pídeles a tus sirvientes que se retiren, son temas que no pueden escuchar, además no sabemos si puede existir un traidor entre ellos.

Historia noto que la mirada de Eren era diferente, pero hizo caso a lo que le pidió, después de todo ella confiaba en su amigo.

-Todos retírense por favor -ordeno y todos los presentes salieron apresurados- tú también Frida -se dirigió a su hija quien se levantó y emprendió su caminata a la salida.

-No, deberías quedarte Frida, después de todo serás la siguiente reían -intervino Eren y Frida se quedó inmóvil.

-Esta discusión es privada -dijo firme historia.

-Claro -Eren sonrió y camino a la mesa, tomo el periódico y luego miro a Historia-esto es pura publicidad -dijo- es para atrapar a Hope quien escapo hace poco con un desconocido, se rumorea que ella tiene documentos importantes sobre un verdadero traidor, capturar a sus seres queridos hará que salga de donde esta ¿entiendes verdad historia?

-Pero hope sabe que puede confiar en mí, además si ese es el caso ¿porque no te dio los documentos a ti? ¿Y quién es el traidor?

Eren camino hasta estar unos centímetros separado de Historia, ella se sintió incomoda, algo no andaba bien con Eren.

-Yo -le susurro al oído y luego la levanto bruscamente de su silla para aventarla al suelo, la corona callo de su cabeza y rodo hasta los pies de su hija.

-¡Frida corre! -ordeno Historia, pero ella estaba estática y le veía, no era una mirada de terror, era una mirada de odio.

-Además querida reina te falto leer una historia que será publicada por la tarde -Eren la tomo con fuerza del cabello y la levanto bruscamente-. La pobre reina Historia asesinada por una bomba que explotó en el palacio real, el valiente y muy cercano amigo Eren Jaeger intento salvarla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-El pueblo jamás te aceptara como su gobernante -dijo dejando el miedo atrás y retomando su valor.

-Yo no seré el gobernante, larga vida a la reina Frida Reiss o debería decir Frida Jaeger

-Hija no es verdad, no le creas -dijo mirando a su hija.

Pero como negar el parecido, los ojos, el color de piel, su cabello, era la viva imagen de Eren.

-Ingenioso el cuento de la reina enamorada del humilde granjero -Eren le agarro el brazo, Historia sentía que se lo rompía -no te puedes quejar, me decide de él antes de que hablara, ¿cuanto le pagaste? ¿o su pago fue el poder proclamar que se había acostado con la gran reina? -se burló-, incluso deje que tuvieras de amante a Reiner, te creías muy lista, ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Quién crees que mantenía a los guardias ocupados mientras te escapabas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hiciera? -pregunto furiosa.

-Te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas de haber aceptado mi propuesta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para convertirte en rey y dejarte el camino libre? Olvídalo -Historia volvió a ver a su hija-. Frida ve por ayuda -suplico, pero ella seguía sin decir nada.

-Ella no te ayudara ¿como ir en contra de su querido papá? -Eren estrello la cabeza de Historia contra la mesa haciendo que la copa de vidrio se rompiera y le hiciera un corte en la frente, el golpe la dejo aturdida y Eren la volvió a aventar al suelo.

-Hora de irnos -Eren camino hacia Frida y el agarro del hombro-. La bomba explotara enseguida -el miro por ultima ves a Historia y cuando estaba por decir algo ocurrió una gran explosión. Eren saco enseguida a Frida antes de que la llamarada los alcanzara y la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no le pasara nada. Todos vieron la explosión y los guardias se encaminaron al lugar.

-Hora de la actuación mi niña -le dijo a Frida quien sonrió y luego comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Los sirvientes corrían por el pasillo asustados y sorprendidos.

-¡Madre, no! -grito histérica Frida- ¡mama! -continuaba gritando y Eren fingía detenerla.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, a mencionar a la reina, "había muerto" "terrible accidente" "Eren salvo a la princesa"

Eren estaba complacido, su plan salía a la perfección, tenía a Frida, portadora de sangre real de los Reiss, todos sus enemigos serian capturados y ahora solo le faltaba la sangre de un Ackerman, pero no de cualquier Ackerman, le faltaba la sangre de hope, la última Ackermann que no había experimentado el despertar.

* * *

Landon y Yuriko caminaban mientras Armin permanecía inconsciente.

-Estoy cansada -se quejó Yuriko dejándose caer al suelo-. Dame más agua -exigió estirando su mano.

-Olvídalo princesita, nos queda muy poca -dijo Landon fastidiado por las quejas de su acompañante.

-De no ser por mí nunca hubieras llegado al rio, es más, si no fuera por mi jamás habrías salido -se quejo.

-Si no fuera por mí, Armin y Mikasa estarías siendo torturada en este momento para hablar sobre… no sé, no sé ni porque te quieren o porque invadieron tu ciudad, a no ser que ocultes algo ahí -inquirió

-No ocultamos nada, ya te dije, es una ciudad llena de científicos y granjeros -dijo tratando de que sonara creíble.

-Eres terrible mintiendo -Landon soltó una risita.

-No miento -dijo segura de sí misma.

-Tus latidos aumentan cuando mientes -dijo- los escucho y el tono de tu voz cambia

-¿Como podrías escuchar? -ella parecía sorprendida y tras meditar unos segundos llego a la conclusión solita- Oh claro olvide que eres un Ackerman, son fuertes, veloces y sus sentidos 100 veces mejores que el humano promedio, apuesto a que te crees la gran cosa ¿no? -dijo cruzándose de brazos- llegaste al mundo creyendo que este te pertenecía, vas por la vida caminando seguro de ti con la frente en alto y pensando que los demás son inferiores -comenzó a decir y Landon ya no soporto mas.

-¡Cállate! -le grito exasperado-. No sabes lo que dices, yo no llegue a este mundo en una cuna de oro como tu princesita.

-¡Eres un idiota! -le grito furiosa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ya no me retrasaras más, tengo que buscar ayuda para Armin así que puedes quedarte aquí a quejarte por la falta de agua y el dolor en tus pies o mover tu trasero y continuar el largo recorrido.

Yuriko le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego se usó de pie cuando Landon comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Espera -le dijo siguiéndolo.

* * *

Lightly caminaba dando vueltas por la celda mientras pensaba como escapar, Marco estaba sentado en el catre con los ojos cerrados y recargado de espaldas a la pared.

-Ya hermanita, me mareas -se quejo

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Lightly-. Debemos advertir a Hope.

-Hope nos metió en este problema por irse de noviecita.

-No seas idiota Marco, Hope descubrió una posible conspiración, ella me lo conto en cuanto regresamos al cuartel, solo necesitaba pruebas, pero estas las había dejado con ese chico Dónovan.

-Pues sea como sea, ella está libre y nosotros aquí y no podremos escapar -dijo de mala gana Marco.

-No seas pesimista -regaño Lightly

Estaban por comenzar a discutir cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría. De entre las sombras salió Edgar.

-Edgar -dijo sorprendida Lightly.

-¿Ed? -se levantó Marco igualmente sorprendido.

-Silencio, me he desecho de los guardias, pero calculo que en tres minutos aparecerán otros y tocarán la alarma -Edgar explicaba mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la cerradura.

-Yo calculo que menos -dijo Marco alterado y señalo atrás.

Un cadete agarro por detrás a Edgar, con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la llave que le aplicaban, aventó al guardia contra los barrotes y este se dio en la cabeza.

-¡Intrusos! -grito un segundo guardia y también intento atacar a Edgar, Lightly tomo la pistola eléctrica (invento de la comandante Hange) y le disparo al guardia, este se electrocuto y cayó desmayado.

-Bien hecho hermanita -felicito Marco.

-Hora de irnos -dijo Edgar mientras volvía a tomar las llaves, él no pudo continuar con la tarea pues aparecieron ahora dos soldados más, Edgar le arrojo las llaves a Lightly y ella comenzó a probar todas rápidamente.

Edgar luchaba contra los dos guardias, Lightly jamás lo había visto ser tan hábil. Finalmente lograron abrir la reja y salieron, Marco sujeto una pala que estaba recargada en la pared y le dio un golpe en la nuca a un guardia. Lightly le dio una patada en los bajos con sus botas de tacón al otro y luego en la cabeza y este se desmayó.

-oye te pasaste, eso no fue cool -regaño Marco- ¿sabes cuánto duele eso?

-Marco no hay tiempo para tus tonterías -dijo rotando los ojos Lightly en forma de fastidio.

-Tienes razón tenemos que irnos -dijo y corrieron los tres escaleras arriba.

Salieron y vieron dos caballos amarrados a la entrada, más guardias se acercaban

-No lograremos escapar -dijo Lightly- Nos van a disparar.

-No si alguien se queda a detenerlos -le dijo Edgar.

-Pero Ed -ella quiso alegar, pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza- ¿porque lo hace?

-Todos hacemos locuras por amor -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Edgar siempre había ayudado a Lightly sin que ella lo reconociera. Cuando niños él le había hecho a mano una muñeca, siempre le compartía de sus raciones alegando estar lleno, le había ayudado a estudiar para salir sobresaliente y con eso le había ganado a Landon, siempre le cuidaba a la hora de matar titanes y recientemente le había salvado la vida.

-Ed yo… -trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no las tenia.

-No hay tiempo -dijo Marco y la jalo.

-Marco tiene razón, deben de apurarse -dijo Edgar

Ellos asintieron, subieron a los caballos y salieron a todo galope.

Edgar sujeto su escopeta y comenzó a disparar mientras se cubría detrás de unas cajas grandes. Los soldados no podían salir mientras les dipararan y pronto los dos prófugos estuvieron fuera de rango de disparo.

-Señor se han escapado -dijo un soldado.

Edgar se había quedado sin munición, sabía que era el fin, pero no era todo Malo, pronto vería a sus padres si es que el paraíso existía. El cerro los ojos y escucho como las pisadas se acercaban. Pero entonces escucho disparos desde los árboles.

De arriba de uno decenio un hombre, llevaba la capa de las alas de libertad, pero no podía ser verdad, se trataba de…

-¿Capitán Levi? -dijo sorprendido

-Los niños Kirstein ¿dónde? -pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

-Han escapado -informo.

-Bien hecho, tus padres estarían orgullosos -dijo Levi y le sonrió recordando a Mike y Nanaba, a decir verdad, Edgar tenía mucho parecido a ellos.

.

Lightly y marco cabalgaban lo más rápido que podían, entonces Lightly sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás, estaban usando un equipo de maniobras y pronto los alcanzarían

-Cuidado arriba Marco -informo Lightly, entonces la figura de un humano salió de entre el follaje, sobrevoló sus cabezas y cayó enfrente de los caballos haciendo que estos se detuvieran y relincharan del susto. Lightly y Marco estaban listos para atacar. El hombre se descubrió el rostro quitándose la capucha y vieron que se trataba de una cara conocida.

-¡Papá! -grito Marco y bajo de su caballo

-¡Papá! -Lightly también bajo de su caballo y corrió a abrazarlo-. papi lo siento tanto -dijo entre lagrimas.

-Todo estará bien mis niños -dijo Jean abrazándolos a ambos.

* * *

Lightly y Marco habían sido encerrados en un lugar secreto en medio de la nada, pero la información que todos conocían era que se encontraban en la cárcel principal a espera de su ejecución debajo del cuartel de reuniones de altos mandos

Donovan y Hope habían planeado entrar sin ser vistos, liberar a sus primos y escapar los cuatro.

Ella miraba desde arriba en el tejado a esperas de la señal de Dónovan.

-¡Oh no mi caballo! -grito Dónovan y un caballo salió corriendo derribando a las personas y puesto- ¡Rápido guardias ayúdenme! -pidió Dónovan a ambos guardias que estaban en la puerta, estos salieron a ayudar a controlar el caballo dejando la entrada despejada, todos miraban el caos. Era el momento, Hope lanzo una flecha al otro extremo y cuando estaba por deslizarse a rapel ella fue interrumpida.

-Demasiado obvio -dijo un hombre detrás de ella.

-Cam tú de nuevo -dijo furiosa- dime ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Tus primos no están ahí -le dijo -ven conmigo y te llevare con ellos -extendió su mano, pero Hope el rechazo al instante.

Cam estaba por decir algo cuando un disparo resonó, los habían descubierto, maldijo a Cam. Donovan escucho el tiroteo y vio como Hope corría por los tejados.

-Señor necesito su carreta -dijo Dónovan empujando a un hombre y tomo las riendas, con un movimiento los caballos comenzaron a correr. Donovan la seguía por las calles, iba a toda velocidad y daba vueltas tan cerradas que pensaba en cualquier momento la carreta se destruiría.

Hope llego al final, no había más tejados por los cuales continuar, vio a Dónovan acercarse, tendría solo una oportunidad ella camino por la cuerda que estaba ahí amarrada y llegaba al poste que estaba al otro extremo.

-La maravillosa Hope Ackermann a hace su debut -se dijo mientras ponía un pie frente al otro, era algo que se decía cuando jugaba de niña, se imaginaba presentándose frente a millones que contemplaban asombrados. Ella llego a la mitad del trayecto, se descolgó sujetándose solamente con sus manos y cuando Dónovan paso por debajo de ella se soltó cayendo de cuclillas en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

Solo que no fue la única, Cam traía su equipo de maniobras y le fue sencillo alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡déjanos en paz! -dijo Hope.

Ella estaba jaloneándose con Cam y entonces un dardo le dio en el cuello, otro a Cam y ambos cayeron desmayados.

-Hope -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando un hombre lo empujo fuera, afortunadamente cayó en el rio y solo vio como el secuestrador se alejaba con hope.

El nado a la orilla y al salir se topó con Levi.

-Mi hija ¿donde esta? -pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Lightly junto con el resto de rebeldes llegaron a una casa donde todos se reunirían y planearían la siguiente estrategia. Al entrar ella vio que era la casa de alguien adinerado pues estaba cubierta de lujos. Del segundo piso vio bajar a su primo Erwin y ella se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -grito- eres un traidor.

-No lo soy ¿quien crees que les dio la ubicación de su paradero? -dijo tranquilamente -tenía que ganarme la confianza de Eren, descubrir sus planes y para ello he tenido que entregar a mi hermana -se lamento.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Lightly

-Se la han llevado -informo Levi detrás de ella. Acababa de llegar y estaba en compañía de Dónovan-. Erwin le dijo a Eren las posibles estrategias que usaría Hope para intentar liberarlos, el esperaba que yo fuera a detenerla, pero en su lugar he enviado a Cam, lo han capturado para interrogarlo con el objetivo de encontrarme

-¿Porque has permitido que se lleven a Hope y a Cam? -presunto Marco si entender nada.

-Solo así tendremos a todos nuestros enemigos donde queremos y expondremos sus mentiras, de otra forma solo nos quedaba permanecer ocultos -explico Levi-Erwin sabe dónde se llevará a cabo la reunión, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Cam tratara de atrasar todo el numerito.

-Debo decir que no me esperaba que Cam se sacrificara de esa forma -dijo sorprendido Erwin.

-No lo hizo, lo mande engañado, sabía que Hope jamás aceptaría irse con Cam debido a su odio ciego y que a ambos los capturarían por ser un idiota incompetente.

-Así que lo engañaste -dijo sorprendido Erwin.

-No, solo le asigne una tarea con doble intención

-No entiendo, que es lo que planea Eren ¿Por qué Hope? -pregunto confundida Lightly-. Además, tío pensé estabas muerto, sin ofender.

-Mi muerte fue fingida, por mucho tiempo seguí los pasos de Eren para descubrir sus planes, pero estuvo quieto por mucho tiempo. Armin buscaba algo que incriminara a Eren, pero jamás pudo encontrar nada hasta ahora -Levi mostro la carta-. De donde provino esta carta existen un sinfín de documentos en los cuales se demuestra la traición de Eren a Paradai, pero no podemos perder más tiempo o de lo contrario…

-Eren se comerá a Hope -dijo Erwin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Use tus antiguas ropas**

Del otro lado del mar era de noche, Landon dormía mientras Armin y Yuriko prendían la fogata.

-Te ves mejor -dijo Yuriko a Armin.

-El efecto de las píldoras desaparece y regresan mis poderes titan -dijo descubriéndose el hombro, de la herida salía valor, significaba que se estaba curando, luego una terrible tos le invadió y al calmarse vio sangre en su mano-. Claro que cuando las pastillas pierdan su efecto en mi, los poderes titan terminaran conmigo, la maldición de Ymir, a Eren y a mí no nos queda mucho tiempo, una cosa u otra nos terminara matando -dijo tranquilo.

-Otro en tu lugar estaría asustado, tu pareces…

-¿Calmado? Lo estoy, he tenido una buena vida, tengo dos hijas hermosas a las que amo con todo mi corazón y bueno en realidad me convertí en padre de otros 3 revoltosos -Armin miro a ladón y sonrió. Landon estaba totalmente dormido y roncaba.

-Me sorprende que se quedara dormido -dijo Yuriko divertida al ver esa escena.

-Él sabe que debe estar alerta durante el día -hablo Armin- Ademas sabe que no puede desafiarme.

-Ya veo porque mi tía abuela Azumabito te apreciaba tanto, eres un hombre de honor comandante Arlert.

-Tu tía era una mujer excepcional y muy inteligente, nada escapaba de su conocimiento -ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos-. Jovencita Aisawa quiero entender que interés tenía Eren en su pueblo si no conspiraban con Marley.

-No puedo decirlo -dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

Armin estaba por hablar, pero escucho que caballos los rodeaban. Landon se levantó al instante listo para la batalla, Yuriko y Armin también se pusieron alertas, una nube de arena los cubrió y cuando se esfumo varios jinetes los rodeaban.

-¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?! -dijo uno de los jinetes, su voz era femenina, su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver ya que lo llevaba tapado, ella usaba lentes así que tampoco veían sus ojos- Espero que traigan mucha plata consigo -ella desenfundo su pistola-o me veré muy decepcionada, ¿Qué mas tenía que decir? -ella se rasco la cabeza con la pistola- a si, suelten sus armas y manos arriba -ordeno, su tono de voz se escuchaba entre loca y emocionada, de hecho, Armin le parecía familiar.

La mujer bajo de su caballo y se acercó a Yuriko.

-Aléjate de ella -dijo Landon furioso- narizona -agrego.

-¡¿Cómo me digite?! -grito furiosa y soltó un golpe a la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Landon! -gritaron Armin y Yuriko.

La mujer se quejó del dolor en la muñeca.

-¡Mi señora usted es demasiado salvaje! -regaño uno de sus seguidores.

-¿Dije narizona? Cuatro ojos también -se burló y se sobo la mejilla donde le habían propinado el golpe.

-¿Que dijiste? -la mujer se quedó estática, imágenes de un hombre muy parecido al joven que tenía frente a ella la inundaron.

 _-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos de mierda_ -escucho una voz masculina en su cabeza.

-¡Ahh! -grito sobándose la cabeza.

-la líder ha perdido otro tonillo -dijo en confidencia con el compañero de un lado.

-¡Cállense! -regaño a sus subordinados- y tu pedazo de basura cierra esa boca, es más amordácenlos -ordeno la mujer.

Sus seguidores bajaron de los caballos y caminaron hacia ellos. Los tres opusieron resistencia, pero al final terminaron siendo aplacados.

.

La mujer cabalgaba mientras cantaba y atrás de ella caminaban amarrados Landon Yuriko y Armin.

-No llores mi amor, no llores más por mí, yo regresare a ti y mi canto una vez más escucharas, a las estrellas pediré que… -tarareaba.

Landon trataba de decir algo y se jalaba. La mujer había tratado de ignorarlo, pero comenzaba a hartarse de la situación.

-¡Basta! -dijo y paro de golpe haciendo que la caravana entera se detuviera y un hombre que estaba por tomar agua tirara su cantimplora-. Mira niño bonito o te calmas o me portare ruda -dijo sacando su navaja y poniéndola en la mejilla de Landon.

-Mhhhnm -trato de hablar nuevamente.

-¿Que? o lo siento no hablo mudoñol -dijo y le quito la gasa de la boca.

-Dije que no cantes más -dijo furioso.

-ah conque critico de música -se dirigió a sus seguidores- ¿Chicos acaso su linda líder canta mal? -pregunto y todos se apresuraron a negar.

-No madame usted tiene una voz divina -dijo el que parecía ser su perro faldero.

-No dije que cantaras mal, solo no soporto esa canción -volvió a decir furioso Landon.

-Ah, lo siento ¿alguna otra petición niñito? -pregunto y le dio un golpe en el abdomen- Que te parece esta, es música para mis oídos.

Armin comenzó a querer hablar, pero no podía por la mordaza en su boca.

-Calmadito rubia o tú serás el siguiente -amenazo, pero Armin no se calmo.

-Bien veamos que tienes para decirme -ella también le quito la mordaza de la boca.

-Su madre cantaba esa canción -dijo tranquilo.

-Oh ya veo, bueno pues que crees no me importa -ella estaba por volverlo a amordazar cuando Armin volvió a hablar.

-Su madre la escribió ¿donde la escuchaste?

-Pues… -ella se quedó pensando- eso no te lo diré -volvió a silenciarlo- Y ya no me saquen de mis casillas -ella camino hacia Landon para amordazarlo, pero él fue más rápido y le dio un cabezazo, ella cayó al suelo y Landon aprovecho para tomar la navaja y cortar la soga, los seguidores bajaron de sus caballos.

-Armin vamos tienes que transformarte en titan -dijo apresurado Landon.

-No puedo, las píldoras.

-¡Hazlo Armin! -grito, Armin se hizo una herida con su anillo especial regalo de Annie y espero a transformarse, pero nada paso.

-Vamos por favor -se quejó y entonces un rayo cayó.

-¡Aléjese! -grito la mujer misteriosa, de alguna forma sabía lo que pasaría y más recuerdos inundaron su cabeza, una explosión, un titan, un pozo y muertes…

Landon logro apartarse junto con Yuriko y los demás seguidores algunos lograron salir del rango de explosión.

Armin no se había transformado al 100% en el colosal, pero había logrado crear la mitad del cuerpo, el salía del titan con la poca energía que le quedaba mientras el titan se desintegraba.

-¡Armin! -grito Landon y corrió hacia él -vamos comandante no es momento de morir -dijo asustado.

-Landon tú y Yuriko escapen -dijo con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-¡Atrápenlos! -ordeno la mujer quien había quedado impresionada por el titan que había creado de la nada, la capucha se le había caído, así como la bufanda que le tapaba el rostro, Armin la miro y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Los seguidores los atacaron, Yuriko y Landon luchaban contra ellos, ambos eran muy buenos en combate y entonces a Yuriko se le cayó un medallón color dorado con 9 gemas de diferentes colores, Landon lo vio por el brillo que de el emanaba, se sintió traído a este y lo tomo, en el acto todo parecía ir más lento pero después vio a la mujer y por el asombro perdió la concentración, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad y un hombre lo sujeto por detrás amarrándole las manos y dejando caer el medallón.

-Muy lindo -dijo al tomarlo el hombre mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Dame eso -le arranco del mano el medallón la mujer misteriosa.

-¡Hange! -grito Armin y luego se desmayo.

-Ya me cansaron y si no fueran valioso los mataría ahora mismo -dijo mientras se acercaba a Landon.

-¿Mama? -pregunto y luego recibió un golpe en la nuca

-Y me dicen a mi loca, decirme mama -dijo ajustándose sus lentes y sus seguidores soltaron unas risitas- Ni loca seria madre -dijo y subió a su caballo. Luego ella sin que se dieran cuenta los demás llevo su mano a su vientre, ella mentía, sabía que en alguna parte del mundo estaba su hijo, ella tenía una cicatriz en su vientre prueba de que en algún momento de su vida había sido madre.

* * *

Al despertarse Landon vio que estaba encerrado en una celda, el camino a los barrotes y los golpeo.

-Valla, me sorprendería si pudieras derribar la reja -dijo burlona Yuriko.

En la celda de su lado estaba Yuriko, pero no sabía dónde estaba Armin.

-¿Armin? -pregunto.

-Lo están curando, para cuando llegamos estaba a las puertas de la muerte, por lo que se estamos en el puerto, la mujer planea venderlo a los de Marley y para eso le necesita vivo -explico- lo que me intriga es que Armin y tu parecían conocerla.

-Eso creo, ella se parecía a mi madre, pero ella está muerta -dijo Landon mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y recargaba su espalda a la pared.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Yuriko quien también estaba recargada.

-Porque fui a su funeral y Armin me dijo que estaba muerta -contesto de mala gana

-Ah claro y tu viste su cadáver -continúo hablando.

-Pues no -Landon bajo la mirada- era un niño de 11 años cuando ella murió, quizás no me reconoció, quizás ella escapo por alguna razón -intento buscar una explicación lógica, su madre jamás los abandonaría sin una razón.

-Landon los padres avces solo se van -dijo Yuriko-. Mi padre, él se fue y nunca regreso, algunas personas simplemente no deberían ser padres.

-No mi madre, ella nos amaba, amaba a papa -dijo furioso Landon- Algo debió pasar, Armin debe de saber la verdad -soltó un golpe al suelo.

-Los Ackerman sí que están malditos.

-No soy un Ackerman -hablo en voz baja casi inaudible.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Dije que no soy…

-Eso sí lo escuche, me refiero a ¿cómo es que no eres un Ackermann? Es decir, tú te pareces demasiado a…

-Al capitán Levi lo sé, mismo color de cabello, mismas facciones, pero no, no soy su hijo y tampoco el de Hange Zoé. Ellos… ellos me adoptaron.

-Oh valla, lamento decir todas esas cosas malas de los Ackerman -se disculpó-debieron haber sido buenos padres si decidieron adoptarte precisamente a ti -se burlo.

-Para ser honesto no sé porque me adoptaron -dijo y soltó una risita-. Era un simple niño huérfano en la ciudad subterránea. Los Ackerman habían ido a repartir las provisiones enviadas por la reina Historia y para un niño que no tenía nada como yo, verlos fue sorprendente…

* * *

Todos miraban con alegría a los grandiosos Ackerman, ahí estaba el capitán Levi quien era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y su esposa Hange Zoé la mujer más inteligente de la humanidad, sus hijos Hope y Erwin, detrás de ellos estaban Mikasa Ackerman la mujer más fuerte, su esposo Jean kirstein y sus hijos Marco y Lightly, ella era pequeña pero ya cabalgaba sola, se veía inocente y tierna, pero feroz a la vez, Landon la observaba encantado, de hecho veía a los Ackerman como sus héroes. Un amigo decidido que sería gracioso robar frente a los Ackerman, algo de comida que no haría daño, pensó no se darían cuenta, pero no fue así, Levi se dio cuenta de inmediato y envió a los soldados a que lo siguieran, Landon y el otro niño corrían y saltaban con gran habilidad para eludirlos, pero quedaron acorralados en un callejón, la barda era demasiado alta, y Landon le ayudo a trepar esperando le ayudara también, pero no fue así, él le dejo ahí en el callejón. Los soldados lo atraparon y estaban por cortarle la mano, ese era el castigo por robar. Entonces apareció el capitán Levi.

\- ¿Qué hacen? -pregunto serio como siempre y observo la escena, Landon estaba en el suelo con el brazo extendido a la fuerza, el soldado le pisaba la espalda y su cara estaba sobre un charco de lodo.

-Atrapamos a la rata señor y llevaremos a cabo el castigo -informo un cadete.

-Quien impone la sentencia debe realizar la ejecución -dijo apartándolo y miro a Landon quien no mostraba signos de querer llorar- Tu no robaste, dime ¿donde está tu amiguito? -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No, si fui yo -dijo lleno de valor Landon para proteger a su amigo.

-Tus padres mocoso dime ¿donde están? -pregunto

-No tengo -contesto.

-Con que no quieres que les digamos que atrapamos a su hijo robando, no quieres ser una molestia -dedujo.

-No, te digo la verdad, no tengo padres así que púdrete idiota -Landon escupió cerca de la bota de Levi.

Levi vio al niño, tenía golpes marcados en los brazos, seguramente más joven había sido golpeado, Landon no tenía los ojos de tristeza o desesperanza como Levi estaba acostumbrado a ver en la ciudad subterránea, no, él tenía los ojos de Hange, era un león en cautiverio, un alma libre, una tormenta que no se controla.

-Bien como quieras mocoso -Levi desenfundo su cuchilla, la alzo, Landon cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero en su lugar la cuchilla solo decendio a un lado de su mano dejándosela intacta- Que te sirva de lección -Levi guardo su cuchilla- ¿Como te llamas? -pregunto.

-Landon -contesto rápidamente.

Levi subió a su caballo los soldados estaban estupefactos.

-Pero capitán él es una sucia rata -dijo molesto uno.

-Él no es ninguna rata -Levi lo fulmino con la mirada y le extendió la mano a Landon, Landon indeciso la tomo y Levi lo subió a su caballo- Él es ahora mi hijo así que tengan respeto.

Landon se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Levi regreso a la formación al lado de Hange y ella le sonrió al igual que Erwin.

.

Dejaron la ciudad subterránea y llegaron a casa del papa de Hange.

-Primero deberás darte un baño -dijo Levi a Landon.

Hope corrió a los brazos de su abuelo quien la cargo y dio vueltas.

-Hope no vayas a matar a tu abuelo -dijo Levi.

-Abuelito -Hope abrazaba a su abuelo contenta.

Landon se había bañado y comido, llego la noche y no pudo dormir en la suave cama que le habían dado así que tomo la cobija y se acostó en el suelo, estaba solo en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Lightly, ella cargaba un peluche y le miro curiosa.

-¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto.

-No -contesto de mala gana.

-Pensé que podrías tenerlo así que te he traído a rabitos -ella le extendió el peluche con forma de conejo color rosa.

Ese fue el inicio de la amistad ente Landon y Lightly.

Hange le enseño a escribir, leer y muchas cosas mas.

Levi le enseño como defenderse.

Su familia le amaba, había pasado de no tener nada en el mundo a tenerlo todo.

* * *

Ellos me salvaron, tenía una familia y después una noche ya no tenía nada -se lamentó Landon.

-¿Qué hay de tus verdaderos padres? -pregunto Yuriko intrigada por la historia de Landon.

-Ellos eran gitanos, escapaban del gobierno que los perseguía, decían que tenían pacto con el diablo porque podían hacer cosas sorprendentes como ver el futuro y todas esas cosas, la gente le teme a lo que no entiende o que…

-No es como ellos

-Exacto -soltó un suspiro- mis padres ingresaron a Paradai en secreto y luego murieron, una revuelta en la ciudad subterránea, yo casi no recuerdo nada, era muy pequeño, un hombre me acogió y enseño a robar, solo por eso me quería, cuando cumpli 6 años escape con mis amigos, continuamos robando y bueno ya te conte el resto.

-¿Y es verdad? Me refiero a la parte de los gitanos, ya sabes eso de que pueden ver el futuro -dijo intrigada.

-Oh pues claro que sí, solo necesito tu mano.

Yuriko le extendió la mano a través de las rejas y Landon la tomo, era delicada y pequeña.

-Aquí dice que conocerás a un idiota que será un fastidio -dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por la palma de ella.

Yuriko sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, se sentía extraña, por alguna razón no quería que Landon soltara su mano.

-¿Qué hay del amor?

-Pues ese extraño que conocerás es muy atractivo, galante, inteligente, astuto, filántropo, fuerte y amado por las doncellas…

-Pero que está enamorado de otra -dijo y recordó la narración de Landon.

Él no había dicho mucho, solo que recordaba a Lightly cuando la vio por primera vez y que era su gran amiga, pero no era necesario que lo digiera, el tono de voz cambiaba cuando hablaba de ella. No conocía a Lightly Ackerman, pero le tenía envidia.

-Pensé que dirías que su corazón es de condominio -dijo burlón y sujeto su mano con ambas manos.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta que amabas a Lightly? -pregunto

-No lo hago -trato de negar

-No finjas Landon, o ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta? -pregunto

-No es amor lo que siento por Lightly, ella simplemente fue …no podría explicarlo -dijo y se quedó pensando

-No puedes explicarlo con otras palabras porque lo que sientes es amor. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué haces aquí? Porque no estás en la legión de exploración.

-Ya no podía quedarme -el soltó un suspiro-. Quede herido, parcialmente ciego, esa sería la definición exacta, un golpe en la cabeza -comenzó a explicar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no ves? -dijo sorprendida

-Si veo, pero solo sombras, formas, no puedo verte realmente

-Oh es una pena porque soy toda una hermosura -dijo burlona Yuriko- flaca, esbelta, piernas largas y rostro tallado por los mismos dioses -soltó una carcajada.

-Tu voz es linda -confeso.

-Pues gracias.

-Tus manos se sienten suaves, pequeñas y delgadas -Landon acaricio la mano de Yuriko.

-Eres un buen hombre Landon Ackerman, no eres ningún idiota, quizás un poco molesto, pero en definitiva eres un buen hombre y eso es lo que tu padre vio en ti.

-Yo pienso que me adoptaron por mi hermosa personalidad -dijo en broma-. La verdad es que hubiera preferido seguir siendo huérfano, no sabes lo agotador que resulta tener que esforzarse al doble para no quedar opacado por tus hermanos menores. Para ellos era fácil todo, para mí no tanto.

-Tus padres no querían que fueras el mejor, solo que fueras tú, por algún motivo sigues usando la capa de tu padre.

Landon miro la capa verde que llevaba puesta, estaba sucia y rota, pero era su posesión más valiosa.

-Cada vez que la usaba me sentía orgulloso de ser un Ackerman, pero después yo… -Landon soltó a Yuriko y se levantó-. Porto un apellido que no es mío, significa que estoy negado a mis verdaderos padres, aquellos que dieron su vida por darme un futuro.

-No es así Landon -dijo Yuriko poniéndose también de pie.

-Lo es, ya no recuerdo la voz de mi verdadera madre, ni su rostro. ¿Sabes lo pesado que es usar esta capa? El día de la graduación Armin debió dársela a Erwin, pero no, me la dio a mí, el día del funeral la bandera me la entregaron a mi.

-Porque Armin sabía que tus padres los amaban a os tres por igual, sangre Ackerman o no tu… formas parte de su familia y ahora estas aquí y el destino te ha dado la oportunidad de reunirte con tu madre, además -Yuriko hizo una pausa -si no hubiera sido así el destino yo jamás hubiera conocido a ese idiota fastidioso -bromeo.

De algo estaba segura Yuriko y era de que tal vez los ancestros gitanos de Landon no eran después de todo unos charlatanes. El atempus había hecho una conexión con él solamente con tocarlo, así que quizás si tenían una conexión con lo místico y podían ver el futuro.

-Yuricko -le hablo Landon rompiendo el silencio que se había generado -cuando peleamos y se te cayó esa cosa… yo pude ver por un instante, vi a mi madre, pero no solo eso, sino que también vi otras imágenes.

-No puedo hablar de eso.

-Es lo que busca Eren Jaeger ¿cierto? -pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-¡Hola! -grito hange al entrar, ella lucia emocionada-. Tengo noticias para ustedes, he decidido que no los matare, no todavía -ella se acercó a los barrotes- Es hora de negociar su libertad -sonrió.

* * *

Los sacaron de las celdas y llevaron con Armin quien estaba en cama siendo atendido.

-¡Armin! -Landon corrió a abrazar a su tío.

-Como dije hora de negociar -dijo hange cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -tengo tanta suerte, Paradai los busca, Marley los busca, pero tu linda pareces estar forrada de dinero -miro a Yuriko-. Así que la subasta inicia ya -ella se sentó en una silla y subió los pies a la mesa.

-Mama ya puedes dejar de fingir -dijo Landon al ver que estaban solos.

-Ya te dije no soy tu madre o quizás sí, pero no lo recuerdo -hablo despreocupada.

-¿Amnesia? -se preguntó Armin.

-Si supongo -contesto.

-Bueno yo te refrescare la memoria con esto -Landón saco la carta que le había enviado Hope y que Armin se la había entregado.

Hange tomo la foto. En ella se veían tres niños, un hombre y ella.

-La niña es Hope, la llamaron así porque sería la esperanza de la humanidad, ahora tiene 21 años, pero en esa foto tenía 8, el que te está abrazando es Erwin máximus, le pusieron así por el comandante Erwin Smith un gran amigo tuyo y máximus porque significa gran hombre y sabias que estaba destinado a ser grande, el hombre con cara de amargado es…

-Levi -dijo Hange.

-¿Lo recuerdas? -pregunto sorprendido

-No, pero el nombre nunca abandono mi mente, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y la enfermera que me atendió dijo que cuando estaba inconsciente solo repetía un nombre y era Levi.

-El niño de en medio soy yo Landon su hijo mayor, tambien tengo 21 años actualmente. -termino de explicar.

-Así que es verdad, me conocen soy tu madre -dijo sin poder creerlo todavía.

-Hange me encantaría saber qué fue lo que paso -dijo Armin -pensé que habías muerto cuando supe que el barco había naufragado.

-Yo desperté sin saber quién era, zeke, él cuido de mi, fue quien me encontró en la orilla del mar y me salvo la vida, incluso me ayudo a buscar información de mi pasado, pero con el tiempo dejo de importarme -dijo sin despegar la vista de la foto- Supongo que ahora sé que me llano Hange.

Ella paso sus dedos por la foto, la veía y deseaba recordar, ahí estaba las respuestas que tanto tiempo busco. El hijo perdido por el que lloraba día tras día, sin saber que había sido de él. Ahora sabía que en realidad no era uno, sino tres y que además estaban vivos.

-Mama, ven a casa con nosotros -pidió Landon-. Ven conmigo, con Hope, Maxi

-Y Levi -dijo Armin.

Landon y Hange lo miraron incrédulos al mismo tiempo

-Papa está muerto Armin -dijo Landon-. No necesitas mentirle a mamá.

-No Landon, tu padre no está muerto, él está vivo -confeso Armin.

-No puedo -Hange se paró de golpe-. No puedo y no quiero, tal vez soy tu madre, pero esa vida quedo atrás, ni siquiera recuerdo esa vida así que no, la respuesta es no.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un trato, siempre fuiste una mujer de negocios hange -dijo decidido Landon-. llévanos a Paradai y te pagaremos todo lo que quieras.

-Ah sí y ¿como planean hacer eso? -dijo incrédula.

-Pues conocemos a la reina y ella pagara gustosa, además así podrás reconectar con tu pasado, si no recuerdas nada serás libre de regresar a tu vida y no molestaremos más, pero al menos date la oportunidad.

-Pues les tengo noticias. La reina Historia de Paradai esta muerta, ¿acaso no se enteraron?

-¿Historia está muerta? -pregunto Armin alterado.

-Así es, una bomba en el palacio -aclaro.

-La misma manera en que murió Zackly años atrás, en ese entonces Eren estaba siendo controlado por Zeke -medito, ¿acaso Eren ahora estaba siendo controlado por alguien más? No, no era posible porque la única Perona que tena ese poder era… su piel se erizo- Frida Reiss -dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Que dijiste Armin? -pregunto Landon.

-Landon Historia no murió por un ataque de Marley, fue Eren, el mato a la reina, debemos regresar a Paradai de inmediato, antes de que coronen a la princesa Frida

-No sin un pago -dijo Hange.

-Bien el pago del oro sigue en pie -dijo Landon -lo creas o no eres hija de un lord, un hombre muy adinerado de una gran familia, la familia Zoé -dijo.

-¿Y el pagara todo lo que le pida? -pregunto.

-Bueno el abuelo murió hace años así que podrás vaciar la bóveda entera si así lo deseas -Landon extendió su mano- ¿Es un trato?

-Trato hecho niñito -Hange estrecha la mano de Landon.

-Una cosa más, el medallón de mi amiga, lo quiero de regreso -dijo y Hange soltó un suspiro.

-Bien está bien, tómalo como símbolo de buena voluntad -ella lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Landon- ¿Cuándo viajamos? -pregunto hange.

-En cuanto consigamos un transporte aéreo -dijo Armin.

-Bueno eso yo lo tengo cubierto -dijo Hange y camino a la ventana, Landon camino con ella y señalo un aerostato enorme.

-No te ofendas, pero necesitamos algo más veloz -dijo Landon.

-El titan es velos, lo que ves es puro adorno, pude recorrer millas en segundos -dijo entusiasmada -algo que desarrollé en mis ratos libres.

-No cambias nada ma -él se mordió la lengua-. Digo Hange o ¿prefieres que te llame por tu otro nombre?

-Hange está bien. Solo que tendré que informarle a Zeke de mi viaje no planeado.

-¿Zeke? -pregunto Armin.

.

Un hombre que emanaba fuerza y liderazgo llego al edificio.

-Señor Zeke -saludo un joven.

-¿Tu líder linda ya ha regresado? -pregunto tranquilo sin detenerse.

-Sí, ella ya regreso -informo.

Zeke había desarrollado una gran cuartada cuando había llegado a esas tierras, al igual que su padre se había ganado la confianza de la gente siendo doctor y salvando sus patéticas vidas, la vida le parecía muy aburrida, pero después de todo era un hombre buscado por Marley, Erdía y la comunidad oriental así que no podía quejarse. Menos cuando el universo le había dado un regalo, una segunda oportunidad. Fingir su muerte y escapar con unas pastillas milagrosas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Soñé con que no me dejabas solo**

Zeke caminaba por la playa, se aburría de esa vida y no podía entender como su padre había hecho lo mismo años atrás, bueno claro él se había conseguido una bella esposa y tenido un remplazo de su primer hijo. Entonces maldijo a Eren, maldijo el día en que tuvo que escapar para salvar su pellejo, el plan de manipulación no había funcionado, maldijo a Yelena por traicionarlo y sobre todo a ese enano, Levi, lo odiaba y más porque tenía algo que él deseaba, a esa mujer tan feroz como inteligente, el cerro los ojos y pensó en Hange Zoé

-Ah Hange si pudiera verte una vez más, gustoso recibiría insultos provenientes de tus dulces labios o recibiría un golpe de tus manos -se dijo.

Continuo con su caminata y ahí estaba una mujer tumbada sobre la arena. En la playa había rastros de objetos hechos añicos. Un naufragio, pensó y corrió a ver si aquella mujer seguía con vida. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando al girarla vio ese rostro que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Hange? -se sorprendió y luego sacudió su cabeza, no, no era posible, su cerebro le jugaba una broma de mal gusto, pensó era un efecto secundario de las pastillas que alargaban su vida. Había sido bueno robar esa información antes de escapar de Paradai.

Entonces Hange entreabrió sus ojos y pronuncio la palabra que le hizo revolver el estomago.

-Levi -hablo con voz casi inaudible.

Zeke la cargo y llevo al hospital, lo más sensato que debía de hacer era dejarla morir, pero no, él no podía hacer eso, algo le impulsaba a salvarla.

Para su grandiosa suerte cuando despertó no tenía memoria, Zeke la cuido, interpreto su papel de hombre decente y pretendió a haga durante días, meses, años, pero aquella mujer no cedía, claro que él tampoco lo haría.

* * *

-Señora -entro un chico que no parecía mayor a 16 años, llego el doctor Kruger -anuncio.

-Ya regreso -dijo Hange caminando rumbo a la puerta.

-Hange espera -detuvo Armin- ¿Acaso ese Zeke Kruger es un hombre rubio de barba y bigote que usa lentes? -pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, así es el ¿le conoces?

-Hange no confíes en él, Zeke Kruger en realidad es Zeke Jaeger, portador de un poder titan y enemigo de Paradai, pensamos había muerto, pero el sigue vivo por alguna extraña razón.

-Me dices que él es un enemigo, pero me salvo la vida- alego.

-Hange Zeke intento matar a tu familia en más de una ocasión, dime ¿él te ha pedido algo a cambio por ser tu salvador?

Ella medito, era verdad, Zeke le había llevado unas pastillas para que descifrara su contenido.

-Zeke él, me pidió desarrollar unas pastillas -dijo pensativa- pero nunca pude lograrlo, tambien me enseño planos de algunas armas…

-Zeke te ha estado usando Hange, lo peor, no te ha dicho la verdad, el debió mantenerte con vida esperando le ayudaras a desarrollar más pastillas.

-No Zeke está muriendo, las pastillas son solo para eliminar sus síntomas y que su vida sea más placentera, al menos lo que le queda -quiso defenderlo.

-No Hange, Zeke debió morir hace varios años, la última vez que le vimos solo le quedaba un año de vida, las pastillas lo mantienen con vida como a mí, como a Eren, pero estas provocan efectos secundarios, el solo retraso su muerte.

-¡Mientes! -grito furiosa.

-No es así -Armin saco de su bolsillo la última pastilla que le quedaba y se la arrojo a Hange quien la atrapo sin problemas, ella la examino -esa es mi prueba, niégame que la pastilla es la misma. Hange existe una razón por la que Zeke te salvo la vida y es debido a que tu desarrollaste este medicamento.

-No, de ser haci me hubiera matado cuando no pude reproducirlo.

-Quizas espera que en algun momento lo logres.

-Voy a pensarlo -dijo en tono triste y salió.

-Armin, no podemos dejar que vea a Zeke, si lo hace ella podría delatarnos y él nos matara -dijo Landon en cuanto Hange salio.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer Landon, ella no nos conoce

-Ella es mi madre.

-No lo es, no te rreconoce y si atacamos a Zeke ella quizás lo defienda a él, despues de todo fueron muchos años, no sabemos que tantas mentiras le dijo Zeke.

* * *

Hange entro al estudio donde Zeke la esperaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro

-Sonetos de Shakespeare -dijo al verlo- Mis favoritos.

-Que para la unión de dos almas sinceras yo no admita impedimentos -leyó Zeke -perfecta oración, como para digamos una boda -sugirió.

-No -dijo seria.

-Linda, día tras día te pido lo mismo y…

-Y día tras día diré que no -hablo firmemente.

-Sé que piensas que al aceptarme estarás traicionando a quien quiera que sea tu esposo, pero la verdad es que no sabemos siquiera si sigue vivo, pudo haber muerto en el naufragio, no lo sabemos, Linda el destino nos unió -Zeke camino hacia Hange y tomo su mano-. Ese día en la playa, el destino así lo quiso, que para la unión de dos almas sinceras yo no admita impedimentos -volvió a decir la frase mientras intentaba robarle un beso, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Yo me opongo -dijo Landon y le apunto a Zeke- ¡Aparta tus garras de mi madre!

-¡Landon! -regaño Hange.

-¿Landon? -pregunto Zeke incrédulo entones lo vio con detenimiento, era idéntico a Levi y portaba la capa de este. -Landon Ackerman -sonrió-, recordaba que te llamabas Erwin, pero mi memoria debe estar fallando.

-Erwin es mi hermano menor -Landon le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Ah ya veo, no recuerdo que existieran tres de ustedes -medito Zeke -bueno como sea, que agradable sorpresa, dime ¿como esta tu padre? O no espera ya sé que está bajo tierra, recibe mi más sentido pésame.

-Papá está vivo y me llevare a mamá con él -Landon camino hacia Hange y sin dejar de apuntarle a Zeke.

-Zeke, él es un joven que encontré en el desierto -hablo Hange- y ah sí, también dice incoherencias -dijo fastidiada.

-Pobre niño, esta confundido -negó con la cabeza el hombre.

-No estoy confundido, tú sabes la verdad, dicela cobarde.

-Ángel mío, no creerás lo que dice este chico ¿O sí? -Zeke miro a Hange.

-Landon baja el arma ahora mismo o anulare nuestro trato -pidió Hange y Zeke sonrió satisfecho pensando estaba de su lado- y tu Zeke, ellos me han dicho muchas cosas interesantes, pero elijo darte el beneficio de la duda, ven conmigo a Paradai, demuestra que mienten y entonces aceptare tu propuesta.

-No puedo ángel mío -Zeke soltó un suspiro-. Supongo nada gano negándolo, sí, soy el enemigo de Paradai y también de Marley, escape de ambas naciones que quieren mi cabeza, estaba destinado a morir en cuanto las pastillas se terminaran, antes de eso permanecí varios años encerrado en cristal para mantenerme vivo, pero entonces llegaste a mí, ¿no lo ves? El destino se ha encargado de reunirnos una y otra y otra vez, ángel no tienes que regresar a Paradai, quédate conmigo, lejos del conflicto, lejos de las muertes, a donde vas solo encontraras dolor -zeque le estiro su mano- Quédate, aquí tienes una vida.

-No lo hare Zeke, no importa lo que pase, debes entender algo y es que yo jamás te elegiré a ti, así que puedes intentar detenerme, puedes intentar matarme, pero no me quedare aquí.

Hange camino hacia la puerta y Landon también sin dejar de apuntarle a Zeke.

-¡Cuando recuerdes sabrás todo lo que yo he hecho por ti! -le grito antes de que saliera.

-Adiós Zeke -dijo bajando la mirada dolida por la traición.

No importaba que Zeke le hubiera salvado, el sabio su pasado y se lo había ocultado, eso jama se lo perdonaría.

* * *

-Preparen todo para el viaje, alisten bien la pista -ordenaba Hagae a sus subordinados.

-¡Si señora! -contestaban y corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo.

-No cambias nada Hange -dijo Armin al ver la voz de mando de su amiga.

-Espero que no -dijo lamentándose no poder recordar nada-. Escucha rubiecito yo quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante, lo que quieras.

-¿Era buena madre? -pregunto tratando de no sonar preocupada- ¿Era buena esposa?

-Eras la mejor en todo, como científica, como inventora, como madre, como esposa, como comandante…

-Valla, era muchas cosas -ella se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Sí, esa eras tú, todóloga multifuncional, la mujer más asombrosa de todo Paradai incluso me atrevería a decir del mundo entero, varios hombres quedaban fascinados por tu inteligencia

-Entonces sin presión, solo tengo que ver a este Levi quien es mi esposo y entonces se dará cuenta que no soy esa mujer perfecta que describes -se lamento.

-El capitán te amaba y no era por ser perfecta, de hecho, amaba tus defectos, peleaban peor que perro y gato, al final siempre cualquier conflicto era superado por el amor que se tenían.

-Sabes Armin, siempre sentí que una parte de mi estaba rota, que a mi vida le faltaba algo, no importaba cuantas cosas lindas hiciera Zeke por mí, al final yo no podía amarle y ahora lo sé, mi corazón fue entregado hace mucho tiempo a Levi, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de verle y ya no sentir ese amor.

Armin no sabía que decir, solo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hange como símbolo de apoyo.

Pronto todo estuvo listo y se prepararon para despegar las turbinas comenzaron a funcionar provocando aire y un gran ruido.

Hange miro por ultima ves detrás de ella, estaba por iniciar su viaje para recuperar sus memorias y entonces vio a Zeke que se acercaba, ella llevo su mano a la pistola que cargaba por si Zeke hacia algo.

-Iré contigo comandante Hange Zoé -dio casi gritando por el ruido de las turbinas- Te voy a demostrar que no soy el monstruo que todos piensan que soy, pero si Levi intenta matarme no dudare en defenderme, aunque eso te convierta en viuda mi amor -dijo en cuanto estuvo a centímetros de ella.

-Si tu intentas algo nuevamente con Eren vas a lamentarlo Zeke -amenazo Armin.

-Por lo que se mi hermanito ya perdió la razón y no es debido a mi esta vez, piensa, ¿él está volviéndose loco o está actuando conforme a la voluntad de alguien más?

-¿Te refieres a la voluntad de Frida Reiss? -pregunto Armin, pero cuando Zeke negó entonces entendió a lo que se refería -Claro, la voluntad del primer rey, Eren está perdiendo el control.

-Precisamente, que listo ¿cuanto tiempo te tomo darte cuenta 10 años? -se burlo.

* * *

Hope se despertó, estaba tumbada en un sofá, en cuanto se incorporó noto que estaba en el cuarto de algún lugar, pero no reconoció, las ventanas eran enormes que iban del suelo al techo cubiertas por cortinas rojas. Los muebles eran blancos con detalles dorados, tapetes enormes y finos estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación y a su lado estaba Cam amarrado de las manos inconciente.

-¡Cam! -Hope le dio unas cachetadas para despertarlo-. ¡Cam! -comenzó a zangolotearlo-. Cambrin Alexis Dok ¡despierta pedazo de idiota! -le grito y finalmente mostro signos de vida.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto confundido

-Nos han secuestrado por tu culpa -se quejó Hope.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entro Eren escoltado por Yelena.

-Buenos días ¿durmieron bien? -él sonrió.

-Traidor ¿que les hiciste a mis primos? -Hope se levantó y corrió hacia Eren para golpearlo, pero Yelena la detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Calma mi pequeña, no me gustaría lastimarte antes de tiempo, Yelena por favor has que la señorita tome asiento -dijo y Yelena la jalo del brazo, Hope no se la pondría tan fácil, ella se giró y golpeo en la nariz, Yelena en respuesta le dio una cachetada con su mano libre.

-¡Desgraciada! -se quejó mientras se cubría la nariz que comenzaba a sangrarle.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Eren

-La muy desgraciada me ha roto la nariz -contesto mientras la jalaba hasta el sillón.

-Eren Jaeger eres un cobarde, vamos enfréntate a mi mano a mano y veamos quien gana -Eren al escuchar esto soltó una carcajada.

-Idéntica a tu padre mi dulce y linda Hope -Eren le extendió un pañuelo al ver que un hilo de sangre escurría de la nariz de Hope, el golpe de Yelena también había sido muy fuerte. Hope lo tomo de mala gana-. Cam y yo discutiremos sobre el paradero de tu padre ¿no te gustaría una reunión familiar Hope? -le pregunto.

-Eres un maldito, papa te salvo en miles de ocasiones la vida, confié en ti, mi familia confió en ti -le reclamo.

-Y es fue su error, no el mío linda -él desvió la mirada hacia Cam-. Ahora Cam ¿me dirás por las buenas donde se oculta el capitán Levi o tendremos que comenzar con la tortura?

-No diré nada -dijo firmemente.

-No seas idiota Cam, dile, de todos modos, él no es adversario para mi papa

-¿Eso crees? -pregunto divertido-. No necesito ponerle una trampa, el vendrá a mí, pero si necesito saber muchas cosas que Cam podría decirme.

-Ya te dije que no hablare -dijo decidido.

-Todos dicen lo mismo hasta que la tortura inicia.

-¡Cam no! -grito Hope, ella odiaba a Cam, pero no quería que lo torturaran.

-Él no dirá nada que yo no consiguiera ya -dijo una voz familiar, era Erwin quien había entrado al cuarto y evitaba contacto visual con su hermana, él estaba acompañado de la princesa Frida Reiss

-Ah Erwin, ya comenzamos con las reuniones familiares -dijo Eren

-¿Maxi? -Hope no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano era un traídor, no solo a Paradai, sino que también a su familia.

-Lamento decir que los rebeldes ya nos están causando problemas, Edgar Zacharius nos siguió e informo donde estaban Lightly y Marco, los han liberado.

-¿Los siguió o te dejaste seguir Erwin? - pregunto furioso Eren

-Como dije, nos siguió -aclaro.

-Erwin no hagas que pierda la paciencia contigo o te matare ¿has entendido?

-Entiendo que lo que haces es por el bien de Erdia, es todo lo que me importa, la familia y amigos están en segundo plano

-Así me gusta, acompaña a Yelena y aplaca las ideas tontas de las tropas estacionarias y recuérdales que sirven a su reina Frida Reiss -ordeno-. En cuanto a ustedes -Eren miro a Cam y a Hope -se quedarán aquí y luego serán trasladados donde tendrá lugar un acontecimiento histórico y único -Eren les dio la espalda y le ofreció el brazo a Frida.

-Vamos hija es hora de tu conmovedor discurso.

-Estoy ansiosa por llorar en público -dijo fastidiada y tomo el brazo de su padre.

* * *

Frida se presentó ante miles de cámaras, vestía un vestido negro largo y ampón, llevaba cubierta la cara con un velo negro y en cuanto comenzó a hablar ella se descubrió el rostro.

-Mis amados ciudadanos, estamos en una época de dolor, no solo porque nuestros queridos héroes de guerra nos han dado la espalda, nos traicionaron y mataron a mi madre, no, si no por la muerte de mi madre -ella hizo una pausa y fingió llorar -ella fue una gran reina, amada y bondadosa con todos y cada uno de sus ciudadanos, era pura de corazón, confiaba en todos y eso la mato. Prometo que como nueva regente castigare a los culpables y gobernare de la misma forma que lo hacia mi madre. Amigos de la prensa espero verlos por la tarde en mi coronación, sé que es apresurado, que soy joven para gobernar, pero se avecinan épocas obscuras y es cuando necesitamos de líderes para guiarnos a la luz, prometo ser eso y más -ella sacudió su mano la cual estaba cubierta por un guante de seda negro y volvió al interior del palacio. Las puertas dobles se cerraron y cuando estuvo a solas con Eren ella retomo su postura fría.

-Muy buen discurso -felicito Eren.

-Odio llorar en público, mi maquillaje se ha arruinado -dijo mirando su reflejo.

-Ya está todo listo para la ceremonia de esta noche, después de esto seremos libres.

-Eren le sonrió, un nuevo ataque de tos lo invadió y escupió sangre.

-¡Padre! -Frida tomo las manos de su padre -solo resiste más tiempo, podremos usar las atempus, salvaremos a mama, ella entenderá porque lo hicimos y entonces seremos una familia feliz tu, yo y ella.

-Solo un paso más mi Frida -Eren acaricio la mejilla de su hija y luego salió del cuarto.

Frida se volvió a ver en el espejo y se limpió las lágrimas falsas.

-Odio fingir llorar -ella se inspecciono su perfecto rostro-. Pero la actuación debe continuar.

* * *

Los miembros de las tropas estacionarias estaban alterados, no podían creer que su comandante fuera un traidor y entonces Yelena entro al comedor donde había solicitado se reunieran todos.

-Buenos días soldados -saludo Yelena-, he estado escuchando que algunos de ustedes tienen quejas e ideologías -ella miro a su alrededor- aquellos que creen que Jean Kirstein no es un traidor déjeme decirles algo, están muy equivocados.

-Si nos enseñaran pruebas -alego Falco.

-¿Que dijiste? -Yelena camino hasta él

-Nos dicen que es un traidor, pero no nos han mostrado pruebas.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear, era verdad no les habían mostrado ninguna prueba, puras palabras.

-¿Con que pruebas? -Yelena miro a su alrededor, sus ojos ahora parecían los de una loca sedienta de sangre-. No necesita pruebas, su reina Frida Reiss ha decretado que es un traidor y ustedes deben seguir a su reina, cumplir con lo que ella diga, ¡esas son sus pruebas, esa es su ley!

-¡Frida Reiss no es mi reina! -grito un hombre- ¡larga vida a la reina Historia!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y alabar a Historia

-¡Silencio! -grito por encima del ajetreo y todos se callaron-. No soportare más tonterías Frida sera coronada, será su reina y cazaran a Jean Kirstein ¿han entendido? -pregunto ella, pero todos la miraban serios-. Ya veo, a veces se requiere un incentivo -ella saco su pistola y le disparo directamente a Falco a la cabeza- ¿alguien más requiere de un incentivo?

-Ellos no se doblegarán ante ti Yelena -hablo un hombre que acababa de entrar.

-Ah Jean Kirstein, la presa viene a mi -dijo complacida.

Jean camino abriéndose paso entre la multitud

-Ellos son independientes, es algo que jamás has entendido, el gobierno no es la corona, es su gente, sus soldados valientes que luchan por la libertad, no por una bandera y en definitiva no por una falsa lealtad a una reina, somos familia y la familia siempre se apoya -Jean miro a todos los cadetes-. Aquellos que piensen que soy un traidor les digo que es falso, la traidora esta frente a nosotros, ella conspiro con Eren Jaeger para matar a los altos mandos, a nuestra reina -Jean levanto unas hojas-. Aquí están las pruebas, infinidad de letras de Eren a los altos mandos de Marley y menciona a Yelena como su aliada y cómplice, Yelena te acuso aquí mismo de traición a Paradai, a Erdia, a la corona y a la libertad.

Todos miraron a Yelena furiosos y otros le gritaban traidora.

-El pueblo ha hablado, eres culpable y por mandato real se te sentencia a muerte -finalizo.

-¿Mandato real? -pregunto divertida- ¿según quien?

-¡Yo! -grito desde el segundo nivel Tristán -Tristán Reiss hijo de la difunta reina Historia Reiss

-Así que el bastardo sobrevivió -se maldijo-. Jamás dejare que me atrapen -ella lanzo una bomba de humo y este se disperso.

Jean intento atraparla, pero Yelena salió rápidamente del complejo, Jean le pisaba los talones, Yelena se subió al auto, pero este no encendió

-¡Cacharro inservible! -maldijo y bajo.

-¡Detente Yelena! -ordeno Jean cuando salio del complejo-. No tienes salida

-No la necesito -Yelena se giró para encarar a Jean-. Ya maté a tu amada esposa, ¿que te hace pensar que no te matare a ti también? -Yelena arrojo su pistola al suelo, iba a decir algo, pero entonces Jean le disparo directo al corazón, Yelena solo se sorprendio, eso no lo había visto venir y se desplomo muerta al suelo.

-Te metiste con mi familia.

Yelena jama había podido entender que los soldados de Jean eran leales a él porque era un líder justo, tampoco había entendido que la población no se dejaría gobernar por un tirano como lo era Frida Reiss y menos había entendido que para salvar a sus hijos Jean era capaz de todo, incluso de matar. Lealtad, libertad, familia y amor, cosas que Yelena no entendió porque jamás lo tuvo.

-Comandante lo que ordene -dijo un joven y realizo el saludo formal. Todos de hecho lo hicieron.

-¡Tres urras por el comandante! -gritaron todos.

Jean los dejo festejar y luego hablo.

-Amigos, compañeros de legión, hoy les pediré algo que va en contra de lo establecido, pero no de la ley máxima ya que es por el bien de Paradai, les pido a ustedes mis hermanos que se unan a mí y ataquemos, la falsa reina Frida pretende imponerse, mato a su madre y pactara con Marley nuestra ruina, no lo permitiré y ustedes tampoco deberían, ayúdenme a que en el trono no se siente una asesina, ayúdenme a guiar nuestra nación a algo mejor, Tristán Reiss. Si están de acuerdo cabalguen conmigo hacia la libertad, si no son libres de irse -Jean subió a su caballo

-¡Viva el rey Tristán! -gritaron y todos corrieron a los caballos.

-Soldados dejen hervir su sangre, soldados dejen que su valor los guie, ¡soldados entreguen sus corazones! -grito y todos lo siguieron.

* * *

En el palacio escoltaban a Cam y a Hope a la entrada.

-Es la hora -decía Cam serio quizás por primera vez en su vida- Vamos a morir.

-Cam deja de ser un llorón y saca la cabeza de tu trasero, ten valor -regaño Hope.

-¿Ah donde he escuchado ese tono? -pregunto Cam divertido- oh si ya recuerdo, solo que es raro proveniente de alguien de mi estatura.

-Cam ¿tú y mi papa? -pregunto.

-He trabajado para él desde antes de enlistarme en la guardia real, fue idea suya infiltrarme en la legión de exploración -aclaro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es decir, porque tú y no sus hijos?

-Todos sabían que Landon y yo no nos llevábamos, nadie podría sospechar.

Hope tenía más preguntas, pero no podía hacerlas frente a Eren, así que decidió que tenía que sobrevivir para resolver todas sus interrogantes.

-Llévenselo para interrogación -ordeno Eren y entonces apartaron a Cam de su lado.

-¡Cam! -grito hope mientras la subían a la fuerza a un vehículo.

* * *

El viaje no fue tan largo, apenas unos minutos, al llegar la bajaron a la fuerza. Estaban frente al edificio del tribunal militar especial. Donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación de Frida. Al bajar Erwin ya los esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Dónde esta Yelena? -pregunto Eren.

-La han matado -respondio al instante.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

* * *

-¿Juras gobernar bajo los estatutos del parlamento y leyes establecidas, ser una soberana justa y benévola con todos los súbditos y siempre anteponer el bien de Paradai? -pregunto el pastor quien sostenía la corona sobre la cabeza de Frida.

-Juro solemnemente hacerlo -dijo y espero a que la coronaran, pero entonces escucho disparos y gritos provenientes de afuera.

Los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse qué pasaba hasta que decidieron levantarse de sus asientos y asomarse por la ventana. Una guerra civil parecía haber iniciado.

-Continúe pastor -dijo Frida tratando de ocultar su furia.

-¡Están atacando el palacio! -grito una mujer entre el público y todos comenzaron a gritar presos del pánico, corrían y gritaban provocando el caos, el pastor solo se había quedado petrificado.

-¡Le dije que continuara! -regaño Frida tomándolo del cuello.

-Pero nos atacan mi princesa -dijo asustado.

-¿princesa? ¡soy tu reina pedazo de basura! -Frida enfureció y le arranco la corona de las manos- ¡Yo soy su reina legitima! -ella se colocó la corona en la cabeza y se dirigió al público, pero todos estaban tan asustados como para prestarle atención a Frida.

Ella golpeo el suelo con su tacón de sus zapatillas furiosa y salió del salón.

-Malditos plebeyos -dijo mientras se dirigía al sótano con su padre.

La revolución había iniciado, ya no era Marley vs Paradai, eran hombres y mujeres de la misma nacionalidad peleando por algo más grande, un futuro.

Avanzaban cada vez más, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Levi temía no llegar a tiempo a salvar a sus dos hijos.

* * *

-Comandante nos atacan -informo una cadete quien sostenía un radio.

-¿Y la guardia?

-Se retiran, son insuficientes para aplacar la revuelta, dicen que los guía el mismísimo capitán Levi Ackerman.

Eren enfureció más al escuchar el nombre de Levi.

-Malditos Ackerman porque no se extinguen de una buena vez, sin ofender Erwin. Eren acelero el paso y los demás también

Afuera el caos reinaba, Lightly, Marco, Edgar, Katrina y Levi habían logrado infiltrarse dentro. El resto luchaba afuera.

-Vamos, tenemos que bajar al sótano -ordeno Levi, todos caminaron en formación y derribaban a balazos a los que se interponían. Levi se agacho al lado de un soldado caído y tomo su radio.

.

\- Eren Jaeger pedazo de escoria ¿me escuchas? -hablo por el aparato.

-Señor -volvió a hablar la mujer -nos informan que han penetrado el interior y un hombre desea hablar con usted -ella le paso la radio a Eren.

-Capitán Levi, ¿que tal la muerte? -dijo Eren por radio.

-Oh ya sabes muy tranquila te da tiempo de pensar y tener uno que otro pasatiempo -dijo Levi por radio.

-Capitán le sugiero que deje esta guerra que ya perdió hace 10 años, ¿porque no se rinde?

-Me encantaría hablar, en verdad que sí, ya sabes tomar té y comer galletitas, pero estoy ocupado matando a tus subordinados -se escucharon disparos.

-Pedazo de inútiles es que nadie puede detenerlo, es un simple hombre -se quejó Eren-. Capitán estoy por perder la señal, además de que estaré muy ocupado en una reunión importante, pero para que vea mi buena voluntad dejare que hable con su hija -Eren le extendió el radio a hope- dile que se rinda -ordeno.

-Papi -Hope hablo por la radio y Levi sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Hopie.

-Papi Eren esta escoltado por cinco hombres, mátalos y mátalo también a él -dijo firme y Eren le quito la radio-. Mi padre no descansara hasta que te meta una cuchilla por tu trasero de titan.

-Ya lo veremos.

.

Levi logro llegar al sótano, Eren ya había bajado, sabía que no sería cosa fácil, tendría hombres esperándolo. Pero no había tiempo que perder, si se quedaban a planear una estrategia matarían a su hija. Levi hizo señas a su escuadrón improvisado y tumbo la puerta de una patada, comenzó a disparar y los demás también. Una bala le dio a Lightly en la pierna haciendo se cayera.

-¡Hermanita! -grito Marco preocupado y se sentó en canclillas para ver la herida.

-Estoy bien se quejó Lightly por el dolor.

-Marco tu saca a tu hermana de aquí, los demás seguiremos -ordeno Levi.

.

En el sótano había un montón de piedras luminiscentes, columnas y más columnas de ese material que iluminaba el lugar. Al llegar a su destino Hope vio que una mujer estaba atada en lo alto de lo que parecía un altar de sacrificio.

-Mi querida Hope, hoy vas a presenciar el poder titan -dijo Eren entusiasmado-. Al fin sabrás la razón de porque ataque Paradai, porque intente matar a tus padres y al final tú servirás a un propósito más grande.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recogiendo los pedazos**

Años atrás…

Era de noche. Hange les había cantado una canción a sus hijos y se habían quedado dormidos. El día había sido perfecto, habían jugado los tres hermanos con sus primos, el clima había sido soleado, la comida que Hange habia preparado fue un manjar de reyes, risas y amor no escasearon y luego se habían ido a dormir sin imaginar lo que vendrá a continuación.

-Los niños están dormidos -dijo y luego beso a Levi.

-Será mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos -sugirió.

-Es verdad, ya somos viejos -dijo divertida recordando que en la mañana Levi había descubierto una caña en el cabello de su esposa.

-No lo somos -alego Levi.

-Pronto mi cabello será canoso y tú serás calvo y panzón -se burló.

-Deja de decir tonterías cuatro ojos.

Ellos compartieron un beso y entonces su corazón se detuvo, escucharon la alarma.

Las alarmas las habían colocado a lo largo de las tres murallas y de localidades cercanas con el propósito de informar de un posible ataque de Marley.

-¡Levi los niños! -dijo aterrada. Ella corrió hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo nivel, Levi se colocó el equipo de maniobras. Se escuchaban pisadas y la alarma sonaba.

-¡Hope, Landon, Erwin! -llamaba histérica.

-¡Mami! -lloraba Erwin

Landon se había levantado y corrió a la habitación de su hermano menor, él le sujetaba tratando de calmarlo cuando Hange entro al cuarto.

-¡Rápido hijos corran! -Hange jalo a Landon de la mano y corrió a la habitación de Hope. Ella entro rápidamente y saco a Hope de la cama, su hija se había quedado petrificada. Lo hizo a tiempo, en cuanto la quito el techo colapso y una mano titan intento agarrarlos. Levi entro al cuarto y desplego el equipo de maniobras, se colocó en la nuca del titan y lo degolló. En ese momento vio que se acercaban mas.

-Hange llévate a los niños -pidió Levi.

-Escóndanse en el ropero -ordeno tratando de guardar la calma. Ellos obedecieron y salió de la casa mientras se colocaba el equipo de maniobras, eran demasiados titanes, Levi no podría con todos sabía que si escapaba Levi moriría y eso no se lo permitiría.

Hange ataco pasando al lado de Levi.

-¡Hange no! -grito Levi preocupado.

Hange derribo un titan y Levi corrió a ella.

-¡Hange porque nunca me escuchas! -la jalo del brazo- ¡aléjate con los niños! -Levi estaba histérico.

-Nunca, en lo próspero y adverso ¿lo olvidas? -dijo.

Él estaba por continuar reclamándole, pero no tenían tiempo, mas titanes se hacercaban y tenían que mantenerlos alejados de la cabaña.

Seguían luchando contra los titanes, los habían dirigido al bosque donde podrían maniobrar con sus equipos, pero desafortunadamente las cuchillas se les acababan y pronto se quedarían sin movilidad por la escases de gas en los tanques. Sabían que no era coincidencia que tantos titanes atacaran en medio de la nada.

-Eso es todo, fueron mis últimas cuchillas y casi no tengo gas -dijo Levi cuando derribo a un titan, estaba cubierto de sangre y la pierna comenzaba dolerle.

-Yo solo tengo dos -dijo mientras se vendaba el brazo que le había lastimado un titan.

-Idiota cuatro ojos te dije que escaparas.

-Los titanes nos tienen rodeados Levi, no hay salida -ella le entrego las dos cuchillas a Levi-. has que sirvan de algo -pidió, Levi las tomo sin entender.

-¿Que idioteces dices?

-Tengo un plan, solo necesito que seas fuerte Levi -pidió y le beso

-No, ¡me niego a que cometas alguna tontería!

Entonces de entre los arboles salió un titan, Levi estaba por atacar, pero no lo hizo al ver que este se quedaba estatico, despues Eren aparecio, de alguna forma estaba controlando a los titanes.

-Hola capitán, la verdad me encuentro sorprendido de que siga vivo, pero no podía esperar más de la familia Ackerman-Zoe.

-Eren -Hange se sorprendió al verlo.

-Siendo honesto esperaba que muriera capitán para tener acceso más fácil a su familia -él le apunto con la pistola a Levi-, pero nunca me la pone fácil ¿o sí? -Eren apretó el gatillo, pero Hange se interpuso recibiendo el impacto en el pecho.

-¡Hange! -grito y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Levi -Hange sentía que casi no respiraba.

-No amor no mueras por favor -Levi dejo salir las lágrimas, sabía que Hange moriría, no podía hacer nada.

-Maldición, no quería que ella muriera -dijo Eren enfadado-. Era parte importante, el proyecto esta inconcluso, supongo que tendré que arreglármelas con la notas, pero para que vea que no soy un monstruo lo voy a reunir con su amada esposa y pronto con el resto de su estirpe -Eren le disparo a Levi y luego se encamino a la cabaña, entro al sótano y tomo el diario de Hange, luego inicio el fuego y vio como soldados de la legión acudían al lugar, tenía e irse y pronto.

Hange miraba el cuerpo de Levi tumbado en el suelo, él tambien la miraba a ella, tenían sus manos entrelazadas, ambos están a minutos de la muerte, entonces paso algo inesperado.

-Hange -le llamo, se trataba de Onyankopon acompañado de Armin y de Reiner. Este último saco de un maletín que cargaba una jeringa que contenía líquido para transformarla en titan.

-Hange tú vas a vivir -le dijo. Hange hubiera deseado que la inyección la recibiera Levi, pero sabía que al ser Ackerman esto no era posible, después deseo morir a su lado, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hablar o protestar. ella se transformó en titan y devoro a Reiner quien no opuso resistencia. No podía entender porque se había sacrificado de esa forma. Onyankopon y Armin se habían puesto fuera de rango sobre los árboles. Hange abrió los ojos, seguía sintiéndose débil, pero viviría, ella se arrastró hasta Levi y se puso a llorar. Amos hombres descendieron.

-Hange, tienes que escapar- le dijo Armin, pero en lugar de escuchar ella sostenía la mano fría de Levi.

-¿Porque Armin? -dijo entre sollozos- ¿porque yo y no Levi? ¿Porque se sacrificó Reiner?

-Reiner entendía que estaba muriendo de todos modos y que todos nosotros tenemos un propósito, Hange tus descubrimientos son la clave…

Armin escucho como su escuadrón se acercaba, ya no había tiempo, tendrían que fingir la muerte de Hange.

-Comandante, ellos deben pensar que también estas muriendo o sospecharan de lo que ha pasado esta noche -dijo Onyankopon. Hanga tomo un pedazo de cuchilla que estaba en el suelo y se lo clavo en el abdomen, luego se recostó junto a Levi.

Los cadetes llegaron al lugar y Armin escapo, alguien debía de asumir la culpa, parecer un traidor o no podrían explicar la herida de Levi y Hange así que Onyancopon se quedó.

-¡Alto haí, las manos arriba! -dijo Hitch al verlo-. Así que tú eras el traidor, no puedo creerlo Onyancopon -ella le apuntaba con la pistola, él no opuso resistencia y se lo llevaron -¡Rápido traigan ayuda! -grito y se agacho para comprobar que siguieran vivos.

.

Levi se encontraba en estado critico, no sabían si sobreviviría. Hange le acompañaba a su lado de la cama sin soltar su mano.

-Hange, Eren te buscara si se entera que estas vivan -dijo Armin y ella le miro con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-. Tienes que escapar, solo así tus hijos estarán a salvo.

-No puedo dejar a Levi, Eren va a regresar a terminar su trabajo -Hange apretó con más fuerza la mano de Levi.

-No existe otra opción, prometo que hare lo que sea para mantener a salvo a tu familia y en cuanto podamos juro que los voy a reunir.

-Hange -hablo Levi con la poca energía que le quedaba y abrió sus ojos- estoy muriendo.

-No, no digas tonterias Levi.

-Tienes que escuchar a Armin.

-No, no -Hange negó con la cabeza- Tu te pondrás bien, vamos a matar a ese desgraciado, nuestra familia no se va a separar.

-Hange tenemos que irnos -Armin jalaba a Hange y ella oponía resistencia.

-No Levi -ella comenzó a llorar- te amo, todo saldrá bien, perdona si alguna vez te decepcione -Hange solto la mano de Levi y Armin la llevo fuera del lugar.

Armin sabía lo que le pedía, le pedía dejar su familia atrás, escapar como cobarde. El plan era pedir ayuda a la nación de Hizuru, era algo que solo Hange podría lograr, pero necesitaban encontrar pruebas de la traición de Eren, encontrar a un portador para el poder titan original. Jamas imaginaron que tardaría 10 años. Hange subió a un barco, pero nunca llegaría a su destino.

Resultaba gracioso que Levi quien Armin pensaba que moriría había sobrevivido y haga que se suponía viviría jamás había llegado a tierra firme.

Armin fingió la muerte de ambos y así los tres niños crecerían a salvo.

* * *

Hange miraba al cielo con su mirada perdida, tenía en las manos la foto que Landon le había dado, intentaba recordar, pero no podía,

-Mama -llamo Landon -digo haga -se corrigió.

-Mama suena lindo, aunque para mi es algo nuevo -dijo lamentándose.

-Estamos por llegar a paradai -informo.

-¿Algo que deba de saber antes de reunirme con la feliz familia?

-Pues deberán ponerse al corriente con la historia que Armin ya me ha contado.

-¿Crees que ellos podrán perdonarme?

-¿Bromeas? Maxi te ama, para papa eras su diosa y Hope bueno ella… con el tiempo entenderá.

-¿Y tu? -ella le miro.

-Eres mi madre, te amare siempre pase lo que pase -Landon le sonrio.

* * *

Afuera todo era un caos, balas volaban y acertaban en vidas inocentes, había explosiones y la sangre manchaba las calles…

Mientras eso pasaba Eren estaba en el sótano del palacio con Hope y cinco guardias.

-Veras Hope, tu madre era una mujer muy inteligente y curiosa tanto que comenzó a experimentar con la sangre Ackerman, ella descubrió que su composición cambia cuando ellos experimentan el despertar, una energía dentro de ellos se despierta y eso los hace más fuertes, más veloces, unos malditos superhumanos, eso también hace que sean inmunes al poder del titan progenitor. -comenzó a explicar Eren-. Tu madre buscaba una cura para que los de Eridia que eran trasformados en titanes volvieran a transformarse en humanos sin tener que devorarse a un titan cambiante. Buscaba también ampliar nuestra vida, ya sabes que los portadores del poder titan solo vive 13 años, quería ayudarnos, mantener a sus amigos vivos, entonces lo logro -Eren le enseño un frasco con pastillas-. Esta medicina reduce los poderes titan, claro que provoca daño a nuestro sistema y a la larga también nos matara, a mí ya me está matando.

-Bien te felicito mataste a la única persona que podía ampliar tu vida, no se para que me necesitas yo no soy mi madre.

-No, querida Hope, como dije tú me ayudaras para un propósito más grande -Eren el tomo de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos- Tú me ayudaras a controlar al clan asiático.

-¿Y para que quieres controlar al clan asiático si puedes exterminarlos con el retumbar de la tierra?

-Pues ellos tienen algo que necesito, se llama atempus y este es un portal del tiempo, con el puedes ir a donde quieras, futuro, pasado, no importa, es magnífico y esta resguardado por el clan asiático.

-¿De donde sacaste semejante tontería?

-Pues ese rumor vino a mí del primer rey -los ojos de Eren cambiaron nuevamente.

-Ya entiendo, las pastillas te debilitaron asiéndote vulnerable a la voluntad del primer rey, Eren no eres tú, estas siendo controlado -Hope recordó que Eren no siempre había sido ese loco con las manos manchadas de sangre. Eren había cuidado de Hope desde el momento en que había nacido, Eren la había llevado a conocer el mar y cuando había actuado la primera vez en favor de Marley había sido porque era controlado por su hermano Zeke.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien Hope, veras antes de que el muro maría callera cuando tenía 10 años yo tuve una clase de sueño, o eso pensé, pero no fue así, fue un vistazo a mi futuro, en este futuro mi otro yo ya había viajado en el tiempo y ahora es mi turno, viajare y liberare a todos del poder titan y de Marley para siempre. Se que piensas que trabajo para ellos, pero no es asi, solo los he estado utilizando.

-Por lo que veo ya has viajado y has fallado Eren, renuncia a este plan sin sentido, aun estas a tiempo -pidió Hope- si hubieras tenido éxito no hubieras estado regresando constantemente.

-Pero aún no termino Hope, veras tu madre descubrió la forma de controlar a los inmunes a mi poder, digamos volverlos vulnerables -Eren le enseño una bitácora, le pertenecía a su madre-. Claro ella no termino la investigación, por eso la necesitaba, pero el capitán Levi estorbaba.

-Maldito traicionaste a mis padres ¿y todo para qué? De todos modos, morirás y fallaras en tu intento de regresar en el tiempo.

-Ahora te diré para que te necesito -Eren sonrió maliciosamente- la fórmula es en verdad simple, se requiere de un Ackerman que comparta sangre Erdiana, pero el gen Ackerman no es compatible con la gente de Ymir, mas no significa que sea imposible, después de todo nacieron cuatro de ustedes, en fin, los hijos de Mikasa no eran la solución su sangre no estaba tan diluida como la tuya o la de Erwin. Debo confesar que la primera opción fue Erwin, el soldado leal -Eren miro al aludido-, pero experimento el despertar y solo quedabas tu mi esperanza y ahora explicare la razón del porque la sangre Ackerman debe estar diluida con la gente de Ymir y es debido a que te tienes que trasformar en un titan y ya sabemos que los asiáticos y Ackerman no pueden hacerlo, pero tu si, tú te transformas en titan cambiante devorándola a ella -señalo a la chica que estaba amarrada en lo alto-. Tú vas a ser un titan cambiante y después yo te devorare a ti adquiriendo así el poder de controlar a todo el mundo, nadie se salvará, ni siquiera un Ackerman, voy a lograr lo que los anteriores portadores no pudieron y será el control sobre todos.

-¡Estás loco! esa teoría no está confirmada

-No, pero tu mama desarrollo una buena investigación, además vale la pena intentar ¿no crees?

-Maxi -Hope miro a su hermano incrédula- ¿Entiendes lo que Eren está diciendo? ¿vas a permitir que me mate?

-Es para un bien mayor Hope -dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡traidor! -grito llena de rabia soltando unas lágrimas por el coraje- no mereces nuestro apellido, eres un desgraciado y tu Eren no vas a tener éxito, morirás y espero que te pudras en el infierno.

-Voy a devorarte Hope, después voy a encontrar a tu hermano Landon, lo matare y obligare a esa tonta niña Aizawa a que me entregue el atempus, cuando lo tenga finalmente seré libre -Eren tomo el brazo de Hope dispuesto a inyectarla, pero ella le pateo el brazo y la jeringa cayó al suelo rompiéndose-. Debes cooperar -Eren le apretó con más fuerza el brazo y ella se jalo logrando zafarse, trastabillando dio unos pasos y estaba por caer cuando alguien detrás de ella la sostuvo.

-¡Capitan Levi! -dijo furioso Eren apretando la mandíbula.

-No vuelvas a poner tus garras en mis hijos pedazo de mierda -dijo furioso.

-Capitán, veo que se ha deshecho de mis subordinados, pero no hay problema aquí miso lo eliminare ¡mátenlo! -ordeno a sus guardias, pero Erwin les disparo eliminándolos tan rápido que ni tiempo les dio de hacer nada.

-Erwin traidor, creí que tu entendías, veo que eres igual de optuso como toda tu familia.

-La familia es primero idiota -Erwin le apunto- Hope puede ser un dolor en el trasero -Miro a su hermana y le sonrió-, pero es mi hermana, lo más importante, tu mataste a mi mami.

* * *

Frida se dirigió al sótano furiosa por la ceremonia arruinada iba escoltada por dos guardias. En cuanto giro para encontrar la puerta que conducía al sótano se topó con Katrina y Edgar quienes la vigilaban, todos se quedaron estáticos al verse, luego Katrina alzo la pistola y apunto a Frida.

-¡Alto ahí traidora! -le grito.

-¡Guardias mátenlos! -ordeno y estos comenzaron a disparar, Frida se ocultó detrás de la pared mientras ocurría el tiroteo,

Katrina y Edgar habían logrado ponerse a cubierto detrás de otra pared dejando la puerta despejada. Las balas se acababan así que tenían que escapar usando el otro corredor.

El fuego del enemigo había cesado.

-¡Rápido idiotas que no escapen! -ordeno Frida golpeando a uno de los soldados en el hombro.

Ambos guardias salieron en su persecución y Frida bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar al lugar Frida vio que su padre había perdido.

-Todo lo tengo que hacer yo -se quejó y tomo una pistola que estaba en el suelo. Ella apunto y disparo, la bala le dio a un costado a Erwin, Erwin solto el arma y Eren aprovecho para desenfundar la suya y comenzar a disparar mientras corría para escapar.

-Bien hecho hijita -felicito Eren cuando estuvo con su hija y ambos corrieron.

-¡Maxi! -Hope salió de la columna donde Levi la había jalado para cubrirse de las balas, ella examino a su hermano que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su camisa estaba manchada a un costado de sangre y la mancha parecía extenderse.

-Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí -ordeno Levi

-No papa, tenemos que ayudarla -señalo a la chica amarrada.

-No, ya no hay tiempo -dijo Levi tomando a Hope del brazo, él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Es lo correcto papa -Hope miro a Levi y él la soltó

Hope subio las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica y examino las cadenas.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto con voz débil.

-Ayudándote -le dijo Hope y con un balazo rompió la cadenas- Vamos ayúdame, no puedo puedo hacerlo todo sola -le pidió y ayudo a pararse.

* * *

-Plan b ejecútalo ya -ordeno a un soldado que los esperaba en el patio del edificio donde se encontraba un aerostato modificado.

-Pero mi princesa, muchos de nuestros hombres morirán -alego, pero Frida le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-¡Hazlo ya, es una orden de tu reina!

-Si señora.

Eren comenzó a toser y escupió sangre.

-Padre -Frida fingió preocupación.

-Tranquila nena ya encontraremos una solución, perderemos un Ackerman valioso, pero después de todo, no es la única -dijo en cuanto se compuso de la tos.

No le quedaba más opciones y las explosiones dentro del edificio comenzaron a sonar.

* * *

Los tres Ackerman sintieron la sacudida de a primera bomba.

La cueva se derrumbaba.

-Odio las cuevas -se dijo Levi al ver a su alrededor como pedazos grandes de cristal caían a uno lado de ellos.

Pieck se soltó de Hope y se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡No te rindas! -grito Hope

-No lo hago -ella por primera vez la miro a los ojos -jamás saldremos vivos a pie, me transformare en titan y les ayudare a salir -explico.

Hope se alejó para evitar quedar quemada al momento de la transformación.

Pieck se transformó en titan y comenzó el proceso de endurecimiento mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

Levi levanto a Erwin, este soltó un grito de dolor. Él se apoyó en Hope y Levi. Hope hacia presión en la herida con su mano libre.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera Jean contemplo horrorizado como el lugar comenzaba a desmoronarse. El esperaba que todos estuvieran a salvo.

-¡El edificio se cae, retrocedan! -ordeno Jean a sus soldados quienes emprendieron el escape rápidamente. Miro a su alrededor en busca de sus hijos -¡Lightly, marco! -grito al ver a sus hijos salir del edificio, ellos se habían topado con guardias por lo que no les había sido fácil salir.

Lightly cojeaba y eso retrasaba a Marco quien la ayudaba.

Jean corrió hacia sus hijos y cargo a Lightly, luego echaron a correr los tres.

* * *

Katrina y Edgar salieron al patio trasero cuando el edificio comenzó a caer, no tenían escapatoria, pero entonces una nave sobrevoló sobre ellos. Dentro Hitch piloteaba, Connie descendió junto con Alegra y Bree rezaba porque no se callera la nave.

-Vámonos rápido -dijo Connie mientras le ayudaba a colocarse un cinturón a su hija y un broche para sujetarla y que no callera. Alegra hizo lo mismo con Edgar - ¡ya estamos listos! -grito y Hitch comenzó a tomar más altura para evitar que los escombros los tiraran.

Los cuatro ascendían con el cable rápidamente cuando el broche de Katrina se rompió.

-¡Hija! -grito Connie y logro agarrarla de la mano antes de que callera, solo que se le resbalaba.

-Kat no te sueltes -decía Connie sintiéndose impotente, ya había perdido a Sasha y no quería perder a su hija también.

La mano de Katrina se terminó por resbalar.

-¡No! -grito Connie.

Ella se precipitaba a su muerte, pero entones Tristán logro sujetarla, él se había descolado usando su equipo de maniobras.

-Te tengo -dijo sonriente tomándola de la cintura.

Todos subieron a bordo de la nave y festejaron, aunque muy pronto.

.

-Señor nave enemiga atrás -dijo el copiloto.

-¡Disparen, quiero esa nave destruida! -grito furioso Eren.

La nave de Eren dio media vuelta y comenzaron a disparar.

.

-¡Nos disparan! -grito Hitch.

-Odio volar -se quejó Bree y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente. Alegra le tomo la mano, Bree abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Alegra y vio como le sonreía.

-Todo saldrá bien hermana -dijo, era la primera vez que Alegra le decía hermana.

Ambas naves estaban por estrellarse.

.

-¡Señor las naves van a chocar! -informo el copiloto.

-¡Quiero esa nave destruida! -grito.

La furia no le dejaba pensar, sabía que posiblemente Hitch piloteaba la nave y él quería matarla para hacer pagar a Armin.

Entonces la nave comenzó a recibir también daño.

-¡Señor nos dispara otra nave! -grito el piloto

Detrás de ellos una nave desconocida había aparecido, se trataba de la nave de Hange.

.

-Continúen disparando -ordeno Hange a sus subordinados.

-¡Si señora!

La nave de Eren choco contra la de Hitch ambas naves cayeron y la de Hange descendió.

Armin bajo rápidamente, esperaba que en la nave no se encontrara ni Hitch, Alegra o Bree.

.

Hitch y los demás estaban vivos.

-¿Todos están bien? -pregunto mientras verificaba que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo.

Todos se quejaron.

-Odio volar mama -se quejó bree.

-Quédense aquí -les ordeno y se apresuró a salir, no permitiría que Eren escapara.

Al salir su vista se vio nublada por humo, ella vio como un hombre se acercaba y comenzó a disparar a pesar de que no podía ver bien.

-¡Espera! -grito un hombre, la voz la reconoció al instante.

De entre el humo apareció Armin y ella corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Armin! -soltó la pistola y brinco a sus brazos, arman el abrazo fuertemente-. Armin pensé habías muerto -Hitch tomo el rostro de Armin entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro.

-Hitch me alegra que estés a salvo -dijo Armin lleno de alegría- ¿las niñas?

-Están bien, todos estamos bien.

-¡Papa! -grito alegra en cuanto lo vio y corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Alegra! -Armin también abrazo a su hija sin soltar a Hitch y al abrazo se sumó Bree.

Armin no podía ser más feliz su familia estaba a salvo.

.

Eren salió de entre los escombros a gatas, miro detrás de él y vio a su hija inconsciente, pero no le importo dejarla.

-Papa -se quejó Frida mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que escapar, tú lo entiendes ¿no? -le dijo mientras se ponía de pie para salir corriendo.

-¡Maldito traidor! -le grito Frida.

Entonces ocurrió una explosión, las llamas comenzaron a propagarse.

-¡Ayuda! -grito Frida ya que no podía salir porque tenía aturda una pierna.

Ella pensaba era el final, un final terrible, pero se lo merecía, había provocado la muerte de su hermano menor en un incendio y la de su mama en una explosión, quizás era el karma que le pasaba la factura. Ella cerro los ojos, no lamentaba sus decisiones, solo lamentaba haber creido en Eren y recordó cuando era niña.

* * *

-Toma Frida un regalo de mi parte -le dijo Eren mientras le daba una pelota -porque no vas y juegas en el cuarto donde está tu hermanito, pero ten cuidado, los accidentes pasan -Eren le guiño el ojo. Frida era muy joven, pero en ese entonces por alguna razón entendió lo que había querido insinuarle, Frida entro a la habitación donde estaba Tristán, él era un año menor que ella y entonces vio el cirio prendido, comenzó a rebotar la pelota y luego cuando vio que nadie pasaba por el pasillo dio justo en el blanco, ella podía escuchar todavía el llanto de su hermano mientras salía de la habitación, pero no le importo.

Después la imagen cambio por la de su mama suplicándole ayuda, Frida simplemente la había visto y dejado para morir, ella no sintió remordimiento por la muerte de esa mujer que le había dado todo su amor, pero se repitió una y otra vez que ese amor era falso, que al que amaba era a su hermanito y no a ella.

* * *

Entonces sintió como movían la parte metálica que le estorbaba en las piernas.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -le pregunto un hombre rubio, no espero que le contestara, la cargo y saco antes de que todo explotara. La había salvado un desconocido y ella no entendía por qué.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un padre que me abrazara**

Después del caos vino la lluvia como si esta borrara todos los horrores ocurridos.

Los soldados se limpiaban el polvo del rostro y festejaban la victoria.

Jean abrazaba a sus dos hijos mientras caminaba entre sus hombres.

-¡Tres hurras por el comandante! -grito un soldado y todos vitorearon.

Pero a Jean no le importaba, él solo tenía los pensamientos en sus hijos.

-¡Jean! -grito Connie y camino abrazado de Katrina.

-¡Lo lograron! -grito Lightly abrazando a su prima.

-Chico papa pensé habías muerto -se burló Jean y choco puños con su amigo.

-¿Yo morir? JA no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente cara de caballo -se burló Connie.

-Jean -llamo Armin y este voltio.

Jean sonrió y busco con la mirada a Mikasa, si Armin estaba ahí significaba que ella también.

-¿Armin donde esta Mikasa? -pregunto contento.

-Si ¿donde esta mama? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos hijos.

Armin negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

-Mikasa se quedó atrás ella …

-No quería creer que lo que dijo Yelena fuera cierto -hablo Jean y apreto los puños -¿Donde esta Eren? ¡Yo lo mismo lo matare! -grito furioso.

-Eren escapo -anuncio Armin-. Tenemos a Frida, pero Eren no va a arriesgarse por ella.

-Así que es todo, perdidos, nuevamente Eren escapo -dijo Connie.

-No hemos perdido, encontraremos a Eren, lo vamos a seguir y vamos a hacer que pague por Sasha -Jean miro a Connie -por Annie -miro a Armin -por Mikasa, Eren ya no puede quedar impune, no lo permitiré -dijo decidido Jean.

-¿Jean donde está el capitán Levi? -pregunto Armin al notar que faltaba su presencia.

-Él se quedó adentro con sus hijos hope y Max cuando el edificio colapso -informo Connie.

-¿Que dijeron? -pregunto Landon quien apareció de entre la multitud acompañado de Hange, Zeke y Yuriko

-¿Hange? -miraron asombrados Jean y Connie.

-Comandante usted está viva -dijo sorprendido Connie.

-Y miren un traidor entre el grupo, no eres el Jaeger que quería, pero es un inicio -dijo Jean cambiando su cara de asombro a la de furioso.

-No Jean zeke está con nosotros -dijo Armin poniéndose en medio- o al menos por ahora, nos viene bien un titan con sangre real de nuestro lado -explico.

-Landon -Lightly miro asombrada a Landon.

Pero Landon no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba encontrar a su familia, él corrió hacia los escombros.

-¡Maxi, Hope! -gritaba mientras trepaba entre las piedras y polvo, entonces escucho algo y guardo silencio, aguardo, pero ya no escucho nada, continúo esperando y entonces escucho un golpe- ¡Están aquí! -grito Landon y todos corrieron, Landon comenzó a remover piedras con sus manos.

-Apártense este es un trabajo para mí -dijo Zeke, todos se apartaron y este se convirtió en titan bestia, comenzó a remover el escombro hasta que la energía se le agoto. Había implicado demasiado esfuerzo el transformarse en titan.

Landon corrió nuevamente al punto y sintió una capa de cristal.

-¡Rápido una cuchilla! -pidió y Lightly se la paso.

Comenzó a romper el cristal hasta hacer un agujero pequeño.

-¡Hope, maxi! -grito nuevamente y esta vez obtuvo respuestas.

-¡¿Landon?! -grito incrédula Hope, ella no alcanzaba a ver a su hermano por la altura y por la oscuridad, pero había reconocido la voz de su hermano -Landon estamos aquí, papá, maxi, una chica y yo -grito Hope-. Maxi está herido -informo

-¡Aguanten, vamos a sacarlos!

Todos ayudaron para hacer el agujero más grande y después Jean junto con Connie descendieron para sacarlos. Primero sacaron a Erwin para ser atendido de inmediato, así como también la chica titan.

-¿Pieck? -dijo Zeke sorprendido de verla con vida, decidió acompañarla mientras la atendían los médicos, Armin también los acompaños para vigilarlos.

Landon acompañado de Hange y Yuriko decidieron ir con Maxi, la reunión familiar tendría que esperar.

Finalmente lograron sacar a Levi y a Hope quienes comenzaron a revisar si estaban bien de salud.

-Estoy bien -Levi aparto al médico que lo revisaba-¿Donde está mi hijo? -pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Se lo llevaron para curar -aclaro Katrina -Landon esta con el.

Los reporteros comenzaron a llegar y sacar fotos de la escena, luego se sorprendieron al ver a Levi vivo y sacaron fotos.

-Apártense -dijo Jean mientras caminaba con todos hacia un auto que había conseguido Armin

-Comandante díganos ¿que fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Fue una guerra civil? -preguntaban los reporteros mientras sacaban fotos de Levi quien abrazaba a hope -porque el capitán Levi fingió su muerte? ¿Dónde esa la princesa Frida Reiss?

-Levi en compañía de Hope subio a la parte trasera del auto.

-Tsk que molestos -se quejó Levi, el auto se puso en marcha, Levi vio a su hija quien se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Hope se levantó de golpe, ella estaba en una habitación desconocida, no parecía un hospital, inspecciono a su alrededor y entonces entro Lightly quien se apoyaba en unas muletas.

-Buenos días dormilona -sonrió y con una muleta empujo la puerta para cerrarla.

-Lightly ¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto confundida- ¿Donde estamos? ¿Como esta Maxi? ¿Dónde está Landon? ¿Y papa? -comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas.

-Calma, todo se te será explicado -dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -pregunto al ver la pierna vendada de su prima.

-Me dispararon en la pierna, no puedo creer que pasara, pero paso -se quejó- tu papá está recuperándose del shock de su vía, Maxi está rrecuperandose y Landon esta con él junto con esa mujer -hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué mujer? ¿Y porque mi papá está en shock? -pregunto, Lightly le dejaba con más dudas.

-Bueno lo de tu papá no puedo decirlo, le prometí a Armin que no hablaría, primero quiere hablar contigo y lo de la mujer misteriosa que trajo Landon del exterior ni idea, no he hablado con él -la voz de Lightly cambio de alegre a triste.

-¿Lightly que pasa? -pregunto Hope.

-Armin y Landon regresaron, pero mama no lo hizo, a ella la mato Yelena -confeso, Hope se levantó de la cama y abrazo a su prima quien soltó unas lagrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Lightly -le susurro.

-Hope, mama murió, no recuerdo lo último que le dije, pero si recuerdo que me fui furiosa -dijo entre llanto-. No pude decirle que le amaba, casi pierdo a mi papá y también estaba furiosa con él.

-Lightly todo está bien, tía Mikasa sabia lo mucho que la amabas, las familias pelean y se dicen cosas hirientes, pero en el fondo saben que se aman.

-¿Crees que mama sabía que la amaba? -pregunto Lightly mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Sí, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

-Explícamelo de nuevo Armin -hablo Levi mientras se sobaba la cabeza y permanecía sentado- ¿Cómo es que Hange sigue viva? ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? -Arman le entrego una taza de té a Levi.

-Bueno para ser honesto yo tampoco sabía que estaba viva -Armin tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a Levi-. Fue una gran sorpresa para mí también

-¿Y cómo es que termino al lado de Zeke? -pregunto furioso.

-Pues eso también lo desconozco, lo único que sé es que perdió la memoria, al inicio pensé era obra de Zeke, pero no fue así, todo esto es una serie de eventos desafortunados o afortunados debería decir -Armin tomo de su taza y miro a Levi quien seguía pálido.

-¿Que sugieres que haga Armin? -pregunto más calmado.

-Por el momento concentrarnos en buscar a Eren, ya después hablaras con Hange suponiendo logres articular una palabra frente a ella

Levi había llegado con una dormida hope al lugar que utilizaban como refugio, después de dejarla en un cuarto había ido a ver a Erwin y fue cuando se topó de frente con Hange y Zeke quienes esperaban a recibir noticias de Erwin. Levi y Hange se habían quedado viendo entonces Levi se sintió mareado y Armin se lo llevo para que se calmara.

* * *

Landon estaba sentado en el suelo afuera del cuarto de Erwin y Yuriko le hacía compañía mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Es mi culpa -decía Landon-. Debí estar aquí para protegerlos.

-No Landon, no te culones, tu hermano estará bien ya escuchaste al médico, fue solo superficial -trato de consolarlo-. Además si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes yo no te hubiera conocido y tampoco hubieras encontrado a tu mama, Armin estaría muerto… -comenzó a enlistar.

-Ya entendí, gracias Yuriko -Landon tomo la mano de Yuriko con ambas manos y le sonrió.

* * *

Frida se despertó sintiéndose adolorida, miro a todos lados y vio a su salvador quien estaba a su lado.

-Hola, que bueno que despiertas -le dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto.

-Eres familia después de todo -dijo Tristán e intento tomar la mano de Frida, pero ella la aparto-. No nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es…

-Tristán Braun Reiss -dijo incrédula Frida-, pero te vi morir.

-No, me lograron sacar a tiempo antes que el fuego se propagara o al menos es lo que me han contado, después de eso viví oculto.

-Mientras yo disfrutaba de los placeres del palacio -se lamentó Frida.

-Hey, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, éramos unos niños.

-No, no es así Tristán -ella negó rápidamente.

-Lo pasado es eso, pasado -le callo antes de que pudiera continuar-. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto Frida.

* * *

Eren aguardaba impaciente en el puerto, estaba furioso, había perdido a sus aliados y su plan se había arruinado.

-Comandante Eren Jaeger de Erdia -hablo un hombre que llevaba un abrigo y fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Comandante Teo Magath de Marley -saludo.

-Veo que la pequeña aventura en el paraíso no salió con forme al plan y ahora vienes aquí con la cola entre las patas para proponer una alianza.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito en Paradai, todo lo que ustedes también necesitan

-Te escucho -dio otra fumada a su cigarrillo

-La chica, la última descendiente de Azumabito está en Paradai con las atempus, su prófugo Zeke Jaeger también está ahí, lo mejor de todo tengo la ubicación exacta de los últimos titanes cambiantes y dos herederos de la sangre real de los Reiss.

-Pero yo no veo el beneficio en la alianza -dijo sonriente.

-Fácil, vamos a cambiar la historia, vamos a lograr que parada sea gobernada por Marley.

-¿Tú que ganaras?

-Si Marley gobierna Paradai no existirán los titanes, el muro María jamás habrá caído porque no existirá y mis seres queridos estarán a salvo.

-¿Te das cuenta que si eso pasa tu probablemente nunca existas?

-Ya sacrifiqué a todos por este éxito, lo hice sabiendo que si lo logro entonces sus muertes no serán en vano, ni siquiera habrá pasado, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, el capitán Levi, todos estarán a salvo, Marley gobernará Paradai, tendrá los poderes titan y los recursos que requieren. En otras palabras una nación poderosa, lo que evitaría guerras y todo estaría en paz finalmente.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que nosotros no te vamos a traicionar? Es decir, estas solo y sin refuerzos, bien podríamos hacer que alguien te devore y luego ir por un Reiss o los dos por si acaso.

-Ya lo intentaron y fallaron, podrían tener al titan fundador, lograr el retumbar de la tierra, pero Paradai no caerá sin pelear, ¿no es más fácil hacerlo simple? Solo requiero de unos cuantos hombres, secuestrar a Hope Ackerman y un titan cambiante el cual ustedes tienen uno, titan mandíbulas si no me equivoco, lo último que les queda.

El sujeto sonrió de oreja a oreja y tiro su cigarrillo, lo aplasto con el zapato y luego estiro la mano.

-Es un trato Eren Jaeger.

Eren tomo la mano del hombre.

-Pero no será necesario, ya tenemos un infiltrado dentro, solo tenemos que dar la orden e ir a recoger la mercancía.

* * *

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? -Dónovan asomo su cabeza en la habitación de Hope. Ella tenía la puerta emparejada.

-Adelante -hope sonrió al ver a Dónovan-. Me preocupe por ti, no sabía que te había pasado -dijo en cuanto el joven entro.

-Bueno aquí estoy -el camino hacia Hope sonriente-. Cuando te secuestraron tu papá me llevo a un refugio y luego después de que paso todo esto me transfirieron hasta aquí -explico-. Me hubiera gustado participar en tu rescate.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien además me alegra que estes a salvo.

Ambos quedaron a unos centímetros de separación.

-Sabes, nunca hablamos del beso que me diste -le sonrió.

-Bueno es que era el calor del momento y …-Hope sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, se sintió tan avergonzada de pensar que estaba sonrojada lo cual así era, Dónovan había sido el primer chico que había besado y por el que sentía una atracción.

-tengo un plan, escapémonos una última vez, tengo un lugar al que quiero llevarte -le dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Eso de escaparnos ya te gusto -dijo soltando una risita.

-Vamos, una última vez -pidió y Hope acepto.

* * *

Levi camino decidido a hablar con Hange pese a lo que Armin le hubiera sugerido, pregunto donde se encontraba y le habían dicho que en la biblioteca, por supuesto que estaba ahí, esa cuatro ojos no cambiaba en nada. Al entrar el busco señales de Hange, pero al único que vio fue a Zeke.

-Mono ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto enojado de verlo.

-Espero a Linda, digo Hange -sonrió y bajo el libro que estaba leyendo.

-No sé qué juego estas jugando, pero te advierto aléjate de mi familia o te matare -amenazo Levi.

-Calma Levi no me mires así y tampoco me amenaces, yo salve a Hange, te salve a ti y cuide bien de ella, ahora si me haces algo ¿que va a pensar Hange de ti?

-A ella no le importara si te rebano en pedacitos.

-Puede ser, si solo se tratara de la Hange que conociste, no me cabe duda de que ella incluso lo haría por ti, pero -Zeke sonrió- esta Hange paso 10 años a mi lado sin memoria, ella no sabe lo que he hecho y digamos me tiene aprecio por tantas noches que pasamos juntos.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron de coraje, quería matarlo, camino hacia Zeke y le tomo del cuello.

-Hange jamás estaría contigo -dijo furioso- memoria o sin ella.

-¿Eso crees? Te lo demostrare Levi, ella tiene una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo ¿Una herida de arpon quizás? -Zeke no había borrado la sonrisa desde que Levi había entrado y ahora que veía la expresión de su enemigo sentía más placer.

Levi no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, el soltó a Zeke y trato de ocultar su sorpresa. Recordaba como la subordinada de Kenny habia herido a Hange.

-Toda una fiera en la cama si debo decir, ahora ya sé porque le dicen la leona -comento.

Levi no soporto más y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

La verdad era que Zeke sabia de la herida cuando la habia visto el dia que la rescato.

Levi se retiró, no quería seguir escuchando a Zeke y no quería ver a Hange, como verla después de la revelación de su enemigo. Pero el destino era muy caprichoso y los pasos lo guiaban directo a ella sin saberlo, siempre había sido así.

* * *

-Hange un minuto por favor -pidió Armin quien la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca.

Ella necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba no pensar en nada y había decidido leer un libro, eso siempre la calmaba, Zeke la había acompañado, pero con la condición de que no le hablara.

-Claro, Zeke ya vuelvo.

Hange salió al pasillo con Armin y comenzaron a caminar.

-Hange, hable con Levi, pienso que por ahora ustedes no deberían de hablar hasta que todo esté en calma -comenzó a decir Armin-. Esto estaba en la cueva -Armin le entrego la libreta a Hange, ella la ojeo y reconoció su letra-. Ya no lo recuerdas y no se como decírtelo, pero todo esto, lo que paso ahora y lo que paso antes bueno…

-¿Fue mi culpa no es así Armin? -pregunto mientras leía el contenido del cuaderno.

-No, bueno tu solo querías ayudar a tus amigos -dijo diplomáticamente.

-Esto dice que experimente con la sangre de mis hijos -dijo horrorizada mientras continuaba leyendo- ¿Qué clase de mamá hace eso? -pregunto despegando la mirada del cuaderno y vio a Armin directamente.

-Hange no es que les hicieras daño, solo tomaste una muestra eso no es malo -trato de su visar las cosas.

-Pero los hice blanco del enemigo Armin, mi hija, iban a comerse a mi hija -dijo horrorizada.

-Hange ya no te tortures.

-¿Porque me diste esto Armin? -pregunto furiosa.

-Porque mereces saber la verdad, mereces tratar de recordar.

-¿Como ver a Levi?, ¿Cómo ver a mis hijos después de esto? -ella agito la bitácora-Tengo que pensar las cosas Armin, necesito aire -dio unos pasos y se alejó.

Él no quiso detenerla, entendía a la perfección que necesitaba pensar las cosas.

* * *

Hange miraba las estrellas tratando de recordar, si solo pudiera hacerlo, ella entonces quizás encontraría la paz que tanto buscaba. Entonces escucho el crujir de las hojas detrás suyo. Ella se giró y vio a Levi.

-Levi -dijo tratando de conservar la calma, aunque sus manos sudaban, ella apretó con fuerza la libreta y se quedó estática a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le pedía que saliera corriendo del lugar, se sentía ridícula como una adolescente frente al chico que le gustaba.

-Hange, arman me pidió te diera tiempo, pero yo no puedo -Levi dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió uno-. Necesitamos hablar, necesito tenerte en mis brazos o moriré.

-Levi yo no puedo, no ahora, yo… -ella recordó todo lo que había leído en la bitácora, no solo había experimentado con la sangre de sus hijos, sino que también con la de Levi.

-Necesitas tiempo, lo entiendo.

-No, yo… esto no va a funcionar, ¡simplemente no puedo! -grito y presa del pánico escapo, dejo caer la libreta, pero no le importo, necesitaba alejarse de Levi.

-¡Hange! -Levi la perseguía.

Ambos entraron al laberinto hecho de arbustos, Hange corría y daba vueltas sin fijarse, únicamente tocaba las paredes con su mano izquierda y giraba cuando el pasillo terminaba. Estaba segura de que había perdido a Levi y entonces al llegar al centro del laberinto se dejó caer al lado de una fuente. Ella quería llorar, pero no podía, jamás había sido de las que lloraban, deseaba recordar y al mismo tiempo olvidar. Entonces tomo los anillos que llevaba colgando…

Cuando Hange despertó no sabía quién era, Zeke la había cuidado como doctor y le había ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse, antes de dejar el hospital la enfermera le había entregado una cadena con dos anillos, uno de compromiso y otro de bodas.

Fue el momento en el que supo, estaba casada y la cicatriz de la cesaría indicaba que era madre, en algún lugar del mundo ella tenía una familia que quizás la buscaba. Pero cuando no encontró nada de ellos su ánimo decayó y supuso su familia había muerto en el naufragio, había deseado tanto encontrarla y ahora la tenía justo enfrente y ¿Qué había hecho? Había escapado como una cobarde, pero ella no era una cobarde, no deseaba serlo.

-Te encontré -le dijo Levi-. La verdad pensé en darte tu espacio y dejarte sola, pero me preocupo que no encontraras la salida, veo que tu subconsciente te ha guiado.

Hange se levantó sin entender a qué se refería y Levi lo noto, después de todo él podía leer el pensamiento de Hange basado en cada acción que hacía y cada gesto que ponía.

-Los laberintos, encuentras la salida guiándote con tu mano izquierda, tú me lo enseñaste -aclaro-. Estamos donde naciste, esta era la casa de verano de tu familia, cuando hiciste las paces con tu padre una vez vinimos y fue cuando me contaste que …

-De niña me escapaba y jugaba en el laberinto -dijo Hange al recordar una imagen que había tenido tiempo atrás, ella estaba corriendo en el laberinto, luego también otra imagen había aparecido, ella tomaba la mano de su hijo y le guiaba por las paredes del laberinto-. Traje a Erwin aquí -dijo pensando.

-Recordaste -Levi no oculto su felicidad.

-Una imagen vino a mi cabeza eso es todo -Levi camino hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos-. Me encantaría recordar te juro que sí, pero es tan difícil.

-Yo te ayudare, reconstruiremos nuestra familia, todo estará bien -dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente temiendo que si la soltaba la perdería. No quería correr el riesgo, su familia estaba reunida de nuevo, Landon, Hope, Erwin y Hange, finalmente podía tenerlos y ya jamás los dejaría ir nuevamente.

.

Zeke miro como Levi se había reunido con Hange afuera y maldijo su suerte, vio como ella salía corriendo y como Levi la perseguía y entonces vio el cuaderno en el suelo, el bajo tranquilamente y lo tomo, comenzó a leerlo y se ajustó los lentes.

-Valla que interesante -se dijo y luego se fue con su botín.

* * *

-No llores mi amor, no llores más por mí, yo regresare a ti y mi canto una vez más escucharas, a las estrellas pediré que te vigilen mientras yo no esté… -cantaba Hange mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erwin.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Hange.

-¿Mamá? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Erwin -saludo contenta de verle despierto.

-¿Cómo es posible? -pregunto.

-Calma mocoso, todo te lo aclararemos en cuanto este tu hermana presente -dijo Levi de brazos cruzados, él siempre había sido más estricto con Erwin que con Hope.

-Deje de ser un mocoso hace mucho tiempo pa -se quejó incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama.

-Tienes 16, sigues siendo un mocoso -alego.

En eso Landon entro.

-Landon -saludo emocionado Erwin.

-Maxi -saludo Landon feliz de ver a su hermano despierto.

-¿Donde esta Hope? -pregunto Levi al ver que su hijo había regresado sin su hermana-. No me digas que te has distraído con esa muchacha Aizawa -se quejo.

-Levi, no seas malo con tus hijos -regaño hange.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! no digas esas cosas papá -Landon se puso rojo-. Yuriko es solo una amiga.

-Sí y tu madre también lo era, pero ya ves -alego.

-Fui a buscarla a su cuarto, pero no está, Marco dijo que la vio salir con un tal Dónovan -explico.

-Oh nuestra pequeña tiene novio -dijo contenta Hange, luego vio la expresión de pocos amigos de Levi- ¿o debería enojarme que tenga novio? -se preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, ella es muy pequeña para tener novio! -dijo furioso.

-Tiene 21 pa -alego Erwin.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo comencé a salir con tu madre a los 25.

-Oh fui tu primera novia ¿enserio? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí y antes de que te burles yo también fui tu primera pareja -aclaro.

-No entiendo ¿Qué acaso mama no recuerda nada de eso? -pregunto Erwin.

-De eso justamente quería que habláramos, pero tu hermana al parecer se ha fugado con ese tipo -Levi no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Tu padre es de esos padres sobreprotectores -se burló y Erwin soltó una risita.

-No es así, es solo que no conocemos bien a este chico ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿de dónde viene? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? -Levi dejo de estar recargado en la pared y camino a la puerta-. Quédense aquí iré a buscarla -dijo decidido y salió con Landon pisándole los talones.

-Así que… -Hange miro a su hijo, no sabía que decirle.

-¿Amnesia? -pregunto y ella asintió-. Descuida ma yo te contestare todo lo que me preguntes -le dijo y dedico una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Hope había salido en Dónovan por la puerta principal, tomaron dos caballos y emprendido su camino rumbo al bosque.

-Dónovan ¿Qué hacemos? ¿a donde me llevas? -pregunto Hope mientras cabalgaba al lado de Dónovan.

-Calma Hope, ¿confías en mí? -le pregunto y miro directamente.

-Claro que si -contesto inmediatamente sin pensarlo.

-Bueno entonces bajemos de los caballos -dijo deteniéndose y Hope hizo lo mismo

Él bajo y ayudo a Hope a bajar.

-Ya se me has traído a un picnic -bromeo-, pero has olvidado la comida.

-No, nada de eso, te he traído aquí para una confesión -dijo tomando las manos de Hope.

Ella sintió como nuevamente un calor le recorría el cuerpo, esta ruborizada de nuevo, Dónovan le confesaría su amor y ella no sabía que decir.

-No, Dónovan yo…

Entonces una ráfaga de aire interrumpió el momento, se trataba de una aeronave que había aparecido de repente.

-¡Debe de ser un enemigo! -dijo Hope gritando por el ruido- Tenemos que irnos y avisar a todos -su cabellera se alborotaba por el aire, ella no había tenido tiempo de hacerse su trenza acostumbrada, el cabello le estorbaba para poder ver con claridad, muchas veces Lightly le había dicho que el cabello largo solo le estorbaría en combate por eso ella se lo dejaba super corto. No podía apartárselo porque Dónovan la sujetaba con fuerza de las manos, tampoco parecía tener la intención de correr- Dónovan -llamo nuevamente Hope y entonces sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

-Perdóname Hope -le susurro al oído y hope sintió como perdía de a poco la conciencia.

.

Levi y Landon presenciaron cuando Dónovan subía cargando a Hope y escapaba.

-¡Hope! -grito Levi al ver que nuevamente perdía a su hija.

Landon disparo, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Levi y el corrieron. Llegaron a donde estaban los caballos y notaron manchas de aceite en el césped. Al parecer el tiro de Landon no había fallado del todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Porque te tienes que ir?**

Todos se alistaban para ir a rescatar a Hope, por lo que Armin había calculado la aeronave tendría que detenerse en algún punto pasando la muralla María para hacer las reparaciones, de lo contrario no llegarían a Marley.

-Vamos, salimos en 3 minutos -informo Jean.

Lightly se había terminado de ajustar las correas de su traje de combate.

-Tu no iras -le dijo Jean al verla salir.

-La pierna ya no me duele tanto y además es mi prima casi hermana -dijo seria.

-Somos un escuadrón papá -intervino Marco.

Jean miro detrás suyo, todos estaban presentes incluso Erwin quien también estaba herido y Tristán.

-Más que escuadrón somos familia y la familia jamás te abandona -dijo decidida Lightly.

Armin salió en compañía de Hitch.

-Comandante presente -anuncio y todos los de proyecto legacy se pusieron firmes haciendo el saludo acostumbrado con el puño en el corazón.

-Estamos por iniciar otra batalla, Eren ahora tiene el apoyo de Marley, significa que nos estarán esperando y no será nada fácil -dijo mientras pasaba frente a su escuadrón- Él conoce todos nuestros movimientos, pero proyecto legacy se creó con la idea de reclutar a los mejores de ustedes y convertirlos en un escuadrón de elite, nunca olviden que son los mejores, vamos a ir a rescatar a Hope, vamos a salir victoriosos y regresar a casa para festejar -todos celebraron.

-Sí, todos vamos a morir -dijo Katrina mientras desenvolvía un chocolate.

-¡Springer nada de comida! -grito Armin y Katrina se metió lo que quedaba de chocolate a la boca comiéndoselo de un solo bocado.

-Trina tiene razón, la cosa no será fácil, nos faltan dos integrantes y otros dos están heridos, estamos en desventaja -aclaro Tristán.

-No, no es así, aquí estoy para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde -dijo Landon al salir a la puerta principal, el vestía el traje de combate típico de proyecto legacy, el cual era un pantalón negro, blusa manga larga negra, guantes de piel que dejaban expuestos los dedos, botas negras altas y una armadura que cubría el pecho con el logotipo de alas de libertad del lado izquierdo, cada brazo tenía un lanza trueno que eran las lanzas diseñadas por Hange solo que modificadas, a los costados cargaban las cuchillas, a su espalda el equipo de maniobras amarrado con tiras que recorrían el cuerpo para darle estabilidad y soporte, y las pistolas dobles que funcionaban para disparar, sostener las cuchillas y guiar el equipo de maniobras. Landon encima llevaba puesta la capa de su padre color verde, así como el resto del equipo.

-Landon Ackerman está de vuelta -festejo marco y choco puños con su amigo.

-Bien que los jóvenes no nos intimiden -dijo Levi dándole una palmada en el hombro a Landon y miro a su antiguo escuadrón Jean, Armin y Connie

-Bueno andando -dijo Hitch y todos subieron.

Hange se había quedado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y que Frida no intentara escapar o peor aún que Zeke intentara traicionarlos.

Todos se sentaron y abrocharon sus cinturones rápidamente a excepción de Yuriko quien tenía dificultades ya que no se acostumbraba al traje.

-Haber déjame ayudarte -le dijo Lightly y la ayudo.

-Gracias -Yuriko le sonrió a pesar de que se sentía extraña al estar tan cerca de Lightly.

-Tu eres Lightly Ackerman ¿no? -pregunto y la miro, ella era hermosa, facciones finas, nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos marcados, sus labios resaltaban por su labial rojo y sus ojos grises por su delineado y sombra negra, sin mencionar su cabello que a pesar de que lo llevaba corto se veía sedoso y brilloso.

-Sí, tu eres Yurico Aizawa descendiente de Azumabito ¿no? -Lightly también escaneo a la chica, esta era casi idéntica a ella, sus facciones eran finas, solo que era más bajita, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y su cabello era largo hasta la cintura

-Si -contesto.

-Ese cabello, deberías amarrártelo o te estorbara en la pelea -fue lo último que dijo.

-Tu eres la novia de mi hermano ¿no? -pregunto Erwin y Yuriko se ruborizo.

-¡No! Nada de eso, solo somos amigos -exclamo nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces que te parece relacionarte con otro Ackerman -dio Marco y le guiño el ojo.

-¿Y tú que edad tienes? -pregunto y Alegra junto con Bree soltaron una risita.

-Tener 16 no es pecado -dijo furioso por el comentario.

-Hay cosita -se burló Lightly.

-Cállate tú tienes solo 17 -marco le saco la lengua.

Los demás reían divertidos.

Landon había ocupado el lugar de piloto y Hitch de copiloto.

-Hora de la acción -dijo poniendo en el aire el aerostat de Hange -atención tripulación tendremos turbulencia por el viento -anuncio a los demás por el micrófono.

-Landon si tiras esta cosa yo misma te mato -dijo Bree sujetando con fuerza la mano de Armin y con la otra la de Alegra.

* * *

Donovan había llegado a las afueras de la muralla María donde se encontraría con Eren y su comandante.

-Señor -Dónovan saludo formalmente estirando su brazo y asumiendo posesión firme- ¡viva Marley!

-En descanso soldado -sonrió el comandante-. Has hecho bien, trajiste a la chica Ackerman, pero no has traído el atempus.

-Ellos vendrán a buscarla señor -aclaro.

-Es verdad y la chica jamás se despegaría de las atempus, como dije buen trabajo, llévensela junto con el otro chico -dijo al ver que bajaban a una inconsciente Hope-¿Ahora que señor Jaegee? -pregunto mirando al aludido.

-Enviaremos a unos titanes a hacer el trabajo sucio -dijo Eren sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¡Comandante ya llegan! -anuncio por radio un hombre que vigilaba desde lo alto de la muralla.

-Que empiece la diversión -dijo Eren.

Sobrevolaban el lugar cuando comenzaron a dispararles.

-Estamos llegando, prepárense para el descenso -anuncio Landon.

-Todos vamos a morir -se repetía Bree mientras se ponía de pie.

La escotilla de atrás se abrió.

-Salto en 3 segundos -anuncio Armin, pero antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva el aerostato recibió un golpe haciendo que se meciera violentamente.

-Nos dieron, vamos a tener que defender de emergencia -anuncio Landon.

-¿Es en serio Landon? -se dejó Marco.

-Parece que tenemos fiesta de bienvenida -anuncio Levi al ver a varios titanes debajo de ellos.

-Muy bien escuchen vamos a implementar la técnica parvada, sigan a su líder y recuerden entregar sus corazones -anuncio Armin y se lanzó sin paracaídas.

-No, esperen ¿que es esa técnica? -pregunto nerviosa Yuriko.

-Formación en uve, solo sigue a Armin, dijo Landon preparándose para saltar

-Si tu estas aquí ¡¿quien maneja esta cosa?! -grito Bree nerviosa.

Todos se lanzaron, activaron su equipo de maniobras para no estamparse en el suelo, cada uno degolló a un titan y pasaron al siguiente.

Landon cuidaba la espalda de Yuriko quien apenas se acostumbraba al equipo de maniobras.

Lightly era seguida de cerca por Edgar quien le había ayudado con un titan, su primer instinto fue el de gritarle que no se entrometiera, pero en su lugar ella recordó las palabras de su madre ella tenía que superar su mayor defecto, así que sonrió a Edgar en forma de agradecimiento.

Erwin se topó con una clase excéntrico, Levi no pudo evitar preocuparse por su hijo así que se encamino a ayudarlo, pero Erwin lo tenía todo bajo control él lo envolvió con el cable guía y luego una vez estando en el suelo dio un tirón para que el titan callera logrando degollarlo.

-A esto llamo un buen trabajo -dijo para sí mismo Erwin mientras se ajustaba sus gogles metálicos.

-¡Yahoo! -gritaba contenta Katrina mientras brincaba de un lado a otro derribando a los titanes, Connie no pudo evitar recordar a Sasha, Tristán la seguía de cerca.

Bree y Alegra estaban justo detrás de arman, ambas aniquilaban a los titanes como si fueran de papel.

.

Maldición -maldijo el comandante de Marley-. Dijiste que los titanes los detendrían y mira, están cayendo como moscas -comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Bueno creo es momento, al mal paso darle prisa -hablo Eren despreocupado poniéndose de pie-. Devorare a la chica Ackerman y tú por favor solo mantente aquí -Eren salió del cuarto y camino por el pasillo rumbo a donde tenían amarrada a Hope.

.

Hope despertó cuando sintió un cubetazo de agua encima, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dónovan. Ella estaba amarrada a una silla.

-¡Traidor! -dijo furiosa al vero-. Si pudiera soltarme te mataría yo misma.

-Calma hope por si no lo has notado te estoy ayudando a escapar -dijo mientras intentaba cortar la cuerda que sujetaban las manos de Hope.

-¿Porque lo haces? -pregunto incrédula.

-Por nosotros, ¿no lo ves?, todos pensaran que moriste, serás libre Hope, libre de la legión, libre de que te estén cazando. Podremos viajar, ver el mundo solos tu y yo, si quieres incluso podrías ser la acróbata que siempre deseaste ser -Dónovan termino de desamarrar a Hope.

-¿Me dices que tú me secuestraste para fingir mi muerte? -pregunto incrédula.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo Hope, mira, llegue aquí con la misión de infiltrarme, de reportar lo que hacía Paradai y su ejército, pero luego te conocí, no estaba planeado hacerlo, pero así es el destino, no planeas las cosas, estas solo suceden y luego yo te ayude y me enamore de ti.

Hope no sabía que decir y entonces encontró la distracción perfecta.

-¡Cam! -grito al verle amarrado, can tenía varios golpes en la cara y en todo el cuerpo-. ¿Que le hicieron? -pregunto mientras lo desataba.

-Lo interrogaron para saber dónde estaban ocultos -dijo Dónovan.

-Cam pedazo de idiota me sorprende que soportaras tantos golpes -dijo furiosa con Cam por haber dado la ubicación de su escondite.

-No fue Cam, fui yo, yo les informé, Cam estaba dispuesto a morir antes que decir algo -confeso-. Vámonos Hope, déjalo ya no hay tiempo -él la jalo del brazo.

-No voy a dejar a Cam.

-¿Por qué? Él ni siquiera te agrada, es tu enemigo ¿lo olvidas? -dijo furioso al ver que Hope no quería irse.

Hope reflexiono, ¿en verdad odiaba a Cam? Desde niños siempre se la habían pasado peleando, Cam era igual de testarudo y orgulloso que ella, el los molestaba y luego ella a él. Cam había dicho cosas horribles de sus padres, pero ella también lo había dicho, luego sintió pena por Cam mientras sus papas eran considerados héroes el suyo era un cobarde y por ende siempre habían tomado a Cam como un cobarde. Incluso recordó las palabras de Shadis que Cam no era material para las alas de libertad que no era capaz de dar su vida por la de alguien más y más sin embargo ahí estaba, había estado dispuesto a morir no una si no dos veces por ella. Recordó las últimas palabras de Landon a Cam que sentía pena por por qué jamás tendrá familia amigos o amor, luego él se había unido al escuadrón, siempre los había protegido, habían compartido muchas misiones y convivido con los demás. Cam quizás en un inicio era ese chico molesto porque no conocía nada mejor pero ahora sí y por último recordó como él le había salvado la vida en su última misión.

-Cam es familia Dónovan y la familia jamas te abandona -dijo decidida Hope.

-Hope no voy a permitir que mueras por su culpa -dijo exasperado y tomo del brazo fuertemente- ¡vas a venir conmigo ahora! -exigió

-¡Donovan me lastimas! -Hope intentaba zafarse, pero Donovan la agarraba mas fuerte.

-Yo no puedo perderte yo te amo -dijo y luego la abrazo.

Hope correspondió el abrazo y entonces Dónovan sintió como lo apuñalaban en un costado. La herida habia sido tan profunda y en el lugar indicado que sabia que moriría en cuestión de minutos, su experiencia de medico se lo decía. Hope había tomado la daga que el miso Dónovan había dejado en el suelo al momento de liberarla.

-Pero yo a ti no te amo -dijo Hope apartándose y sacando el cuchicho- Regla numero uno nunca confies en un Marleano, regla numero dos apuñala para matar.

-Hope -fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo.

-Eres el enemigo y no solo me traicionaste, también a mi familia -hope lo miro hasta que vio que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y solo quedaban dos ojos sin vida abiertos, Dónovan estaba muerto-. _Leccion tres aseurarse de que el enemigo este muerto_ -pensó-. Vamos Cam, salgamos de aquí -dijo Hope mientras arrastraba a Cam

.

Par cuando Eren llego Hope ya no estaba, tenía poco que se había escapado, en su lugar estaba un Donovan en el suelo rodeado de una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Pobre idiota enamorado, lección numero 1 nunca te enamores de un Ackerman, ellos no dudaran en apuñalarte -dijo recordando a Mikasa luego salió en busca de Hope.

.

Hope salió y vio el caos, muchos titanes y su familia luchando, pero sabía que no durarían para siempre, las cuchillas y el gas pronto se les acabaría, ella se sintió impotente, recordó cuando eran niños, como no había podido hacer nada por sus padres, ellos habían luchado solos contra un montón de titanes y eso había roto a su familia. No volvería a pasar, no lo permitiría…

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, una gran fuerza que despertaba en su interior y se propagaba a través de sus venas y músculos, eso era el despertar, una gran fuerza que emanaba luchando por salir.

Eren salió y vio a Hope, también vio como un titan se acercaba para comérsela y lo dio todo por perdido, no podría controlar al titan y su esperanza estaría perdida.

-¡Hope! -grito Levi al ver a su hija en peligro.

Hope abrió los ojos, ella lucia como poseída, sentía una gran rabia en su interior, ella esquivo la mano del titan antes de que la sujetara, Erwin le lanzo una cuchilla.

-¡Hope aprovéchala! -le grito su hermano, ella corrió y la sujeto. El titan la tomo, pero ese era parte de su plan, ella rebano su mano logrado escapar luego trepo por el brazo del titan con gran rapidez, dio un salto alto y enterró la cuchilla en el cuello del titan derribándolo.

-El despertar -dijo Eren al ver a Hope cubierta de sangre y que caminaba decidida hacia él.

Eren corrió, sabía que no había forma de lograr detener a un Ackerman cuando experimentaba esa fuerza, recordó como Zeke había sido derrotado una vez, Annie, incluso él, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, no experimentaría eso nunca más.

Continúo corriendo, pero Hope le estaba alcanzando así que decidió transformarse en titan, se mordió la mano y un rayo callo sobre él. Apareciendo el titan de ataque. El poseía tambien los poderes del titan cambiante martillo de guerra así que podía controlar la tierra a voluntad.

Eren intento atrapar a Hope, pero al estirar su mano esta fue cortada en pedacitos, todo paso muy rápido. Entonces endureció la parte de su nuca.

Era Levi quien se movía tan rápido que lo estaba cortando en pedazos, Eren no podía hacer nada. En su desesperación agitaba la tierra haciendo que los otros titanes cayeran, pero también dejaba sin estabilidad a los de la legion.

-¡Todos aléjense! -grito Armin y cuando vio que todos treparon el muro él se mordió la mano y logro transformarse en el titan colosal.

Aplasto a los titanes restantes y fue tras Eren hasta que vio que una flota se dirigía al interior de Paradai. Él comenzó a derribarlos mientras le disparaban, no podía permitir que el mismo horror de hace 10 años pasara, los aviones traían de seguro gente que transformarían en titanes y dejarían caer sobre las ciudades.

El cuerpo del titan de Eren cayó, Eren salió rápidamente intentando salvarse de Levi. Pero entones se topó con Hope.

-Tu arruinaste a mi familia y ahora yo te matare -dijo llena de rabia.

-No, Hope ¡detente! -grito Levi y se interpuso agarrando la cuchilla antes de que ella la usara contra Eren.

-¡Apártate papa! -grito furiosa.

-Eren no es el enemigo Hope -trato de razonar con su hija.

Hope se dejó caer de rodillas, sentía finalmente una paz que no había experimentado desde que la batalla había iniciado.

Eren aprovecho el descuido y entonces tomo a Levi por detrás y coloco una de las cuchillas que cargaba en su garganta.

-¡No! -grito Hope.

-¡Un paso más y lo degolló! -amenazo Eren. Él tenía la ventaja sabía que Levi se había quedado sin fuerzas y también sabia sobre el dolor insistente en la pierna consecuencia de una vieja herida del pasado.

-¡Deja a mi papa, hare lo que quieras! -pedía Hope

-Tentador Hope, pero ya no me sirves, creo que me tendré que conformar con el premio de matar al capitán -dijo decidido y entonces sintió una acuchillada.

Levi se había clavado una de las cuchillas y atravesando también a Eren.

-¡Papa! -gritaron sus tres hijos al presenciar eso.

-Papi, ¿estás loco? -Hope lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras Eren se encontraba en el suelo.

-Calma Hope estoy bien es solo el hombro -dijo con voz débil -Eren, sin embargo, ese bastardo va a tardar en curarse -Hope miro a Eren quien de su pecho comenzaba a salir humo, eso significaba que se estaba curando.

-Yo lo matare papa -dijo Erwin al llegar a la escena.

-No, si lo matan el titan progenitor va a asaltar a otro cuerpo y este podría ser un enemigo más temible que Eren, lo que debemos hacer es poner ese poder en un aliado -dijo ladón y Levi asintió.

.

Hitch corrió hacia el cuerpo del titan colosal, estaba hirviendo, pero ella soportaría las quemaduras.

-¡Armin! -gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba sacarlo, al final lo logro y arrastro hasta estar alejados del cuerpo del titan que ya comenzaba a deshacerse. Ella cansada se recostó a un lado y Armin despertó.

-Hitch -llamo y se levanto.

-Sabes ser tu pareja no es cosa fácil -bromeo y Armin la beso-, pero tiene sus recompensas.

-Qué asco -se quejaron al mismo tiempo Alegra y Bree.

-Consigan un cuarto -argumento Alegra.

.

Jean amarro a Eren de las manos y lo amordazo para que no pudiera hacer nada.

-Mmmmhn -se quejaba Eren mientras lo arrastraban dentro del aerostato.

-¿Que dices Eren? Lo siento no hablo mudoñol -se burló Landon.

-Bye Bye idiota -dijo Erwin mientras sacudía su mano.

-Todo listo para irnos -anuncio Hitch y todos comenzaron a subir.

-Landon -llamo Lightly y él se acercó, estaba por abrazarla cuando ella le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Estas loca? -se quejo.

-Esto fue por abandonarnos -le reclamo y luego jalo de la armadura para atraerlo hacia ella y tenerle más cerca plantándole un beso- Y esto por regresar -susurro.

Ella espero a ver la reacción de Landon, esperaba que la rechazara, pero no fue así, el nuevamente la beso.

Desde lejos Yuriko observaba, ella ya sabía que Landon estaba enamorado de Lightly y viceversa, no debía de sorprenderle que terminaran juntos, pero eso no implicaba no le doliera.

-¿De que me perdí? -pregunto Cam mientras recuperaba la conciencia a bordo de la nave

-Nada, solo fuiste heroico y apuesto a que Shadis estaría orgulloso de ti -dijo Hope tomándolo de la mano

Armin subió y miro a todos.

-Familia ¡nos vamos a casa! -anuncio y por primera vez todos festejaron realmente poder ir a casa.

* * *

-Que para la unión de sus almas sinceras yo no admita impedimentos, el amor no es amor si se altera al enfrentar la alteración -leía hange mientras cuidaba de un inconsciente Levi.

-O que flaquea cuando el que parte se aleja, es un faro siempre fijo que soporta rudas tempestades sin estremecerse -hablo.

-Levi -Hange sonrió al verlo despierto y cerro el libro.

-Tu poema favorito -dijo con voz débil.

-Siempre lo ha sido -contesto y tomo la mano de Levi, esta estaba fría-. Me contaron lo que hiciste, veo que me case con un suicida -bromeo.

-Tenía que proteger a mi familia.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un rato, ambos contentos de estar juntos, ambos enamorados eternamente.

* * *

-Cam aquí tienes -dijo dulcemente Hope mientas le ponía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

-Auch -se quejó al sentir el frio.

-Fuiste muy valiente Cam -hope le sonrió.

-¿Valiente? Solo deje que me secuestraran y golpearan.

-Nada de eso, tu estabas dispuesto a morir antes de traicionarnos

-Si bueno esto de ser el héroe apesta ¿Donde está el beso de la bella damisela a la que se rescata? -pregunto y sonrió, a pesar de estar adolorido Cam no perdía su sentido del humor.

-Bueno técnicamente yo te rescate a ti -dijo divertida Hope y se acercó a Cam- ¿Debería besar a mi damisela en peligro?

Cam no podía definir si Hope bromeaba o hablaba enserio.

Ella pestañeo en forma de coqueteo y luego soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su compañero.

-Lo sabía, sabía que jugabas conmigo -se quejo.

-Wacala, este lugar se está llenando de puro amor -dijo Marco al entrar-. Ya suficiente tengo con mi hermana y Landon como para ahora verlos a ustedes dos, lo juro si Max consigue novia antes que yo, yo mismo me lanzare a los titanes.

-¿Que quieres Marco? -pregunto de mala gana Hope.

-Tus papas te buscan -aclaro.

-Oh cielos es verdad -se lamentó Hope-. La charla familiar de la madre amnésica, el padre convaleciente, el hermano casi ciego, la hermana que no controla su fuerza y el hermano raro.

Ella se levantó y salió.

-Amigo creme cuando te digo son aguas que no quieres navegar ¿acaso quieres a tío Levi de suegro? -bromeo Marco.

* * *

-Pediré envíen el cuerpo de Mikasa Ackerman a Paradai -decia Yuriko a Jean cuando Lightly se topó con ella en el pasillo, ella había acompañado a Landon al cuarto donde se estaba recuperando su padre, pero había decidido dejarle solo, después de todo era charla de familia y ella no quería ser una intrusa.

Lightly intento darse la vuelta para evitar a Yuriko.

-Lightly -llamo y ya no tuvo escapatoria.

-Hola -se giró fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos eres mejor que eso -dijo seria-. No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, ni siquiera tienes que fingir que te agrado.

-No me desagradas tampoco.

-Ni tu a mi.

-Pero tú y Landon…

-Landon -ella soltó un suspiro-. No negare que me enamore de él, es único, una gran persona y cualquier chica seria afortunada de tenerlo, pero desde que lo comencé a conocer lo único que hablaba era de ti, en una parte del viaje le pregunte cuál era su motivante a seguir y el me contesto mostrándome una foto -ella hizo una pausa -la tuya, el alego que su motivante era llegar a ser como tú, pero yo pienso que era solo para negarse a sí mismo que sentía por ti, también me conto de la primera vez que se conocieron, hablaba como un completo enamorado, así que es por eso que lo acepto Lightly, él te ama y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. -Ella camino unos pasos para alejarse de Lightly-. Pero te diré algo -se detuvo y volvió a mirarla una vez más-, si le lastimas yo te lastimare a ti -amenazo y sonrió,

Lightly también sonrió y yurico se alejó


	13. Chapter 13

**De hijo a padre**

La familia Ackerman-Zoe estaba finalmente reunida después de muchos años. Hope escuchaba con atención la razón por la que le habían dejado. Erwin parecía más inclinado al perdón y entendía, pero Hope no, ella no podía aceptar que sus papas hubieran estado vivos y los abandonaran así que salió corriendo del cuarto.

Odiaba a Armin por mentirle, odiaba a Eren por ser la causa de sus desgracias y odiaba a sus padres por abandonarla. Ella quería está sola, así que salió a tomar aire y quiso olvidar los problemas de la familia, en su lugar se encontró pensando en Dónovan, ese pequeño dolor en la pierna le recordaría siempre su primer y fallido amor.

\- ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto -comenzó a recitar a Shakespeare-. Acaso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco (Marley), que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, tampoco dejaría de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera. Asimismo, mi adorado Romeo, pese a que tuviera otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no las tiene por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y a cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa esencial, toma toda mi alma -Hope derramo unas lagrimas.

Su momento a solas se vio interrumpido por un hombre, era Zeke quien aplaudía.

-Valla, recitado a la perfección, no me sorprende eres la hija de tu madre -dijo sonriente-. Nos volvemos a ver Hope Ackerman.

-Zeke Jaeger, te recuerdo de niña, tu manipulaste a Eren para atacar a mis padres -dijo furiosa.

-Me alaga que me recuerdes -Zeke sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia hope.

-Aléjate de mí, ¿que quieres? -pregunto furiosa.

-Solo darte esto -le extendió la libreta de hange -dijo y Hope la tomo desconfiando.

-¿Qué planeas Zeke? -ella inspecciono la libreta.

-Nada, solo quiero que sepas la verdad -él sonrio y se retiro.

* * *

La prensa estaba reunida a la espera de la declaración de la princesa Frida. Ella estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco.

-Hora del show mocosa -dijo Levi al entrar y le coloco una corona en la cabeza.

-¿Te resulta raro? -dijo burlona.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un Ackerman colocándole la corona a un Reiss.

-Estuve presente cuando coronaron a tu madre, gustoso le pondría nuevamente la corona a ella, incluso a tu hermano, pero tu -Levi la miro con desprecio- no te pareces a ellos, tienes la misma cara de idiota que tu padre y pensar que Reiner era nuestro enemigo, aun así, Tristán es mejor que tu.

-Curioso que lo digas, mi padre un día fue tu amigo, diste tanto por él, no te equivocabas, el salvaría al mundo, pero tú fuiste demasiado cobarde como para aceptar el pago.

-No eres más que una niña tonta.

-Ya es hora -entro jean y Levi empujo a Frida.

.

-Queridos súbditos, hoy vengo a hablarles sobre los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en Paradai -hablo Frida frente a la prensa y luego tomo el documento que Armin había escrito para que leyera-. Primero quiero decir que Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert y todos los relacionados son inocentes de los cargos de traición. Se demostró que el verdadero traidor era nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger quien conspiro con Marley para invadirnos y atento contra la vida no solo de los de Paradai, si no que también organizo un ataque engañándonos a todos sobre nuestros aliados la nación de Hizuru a quienes debo una disculpa, aquí presente se encuentra Yuriko Aisawa regente de esta nacion y con la que Paradai firmara un tratado de no agresión para que desde hoy y en un futuro Paradai sea aliada y no enemiga -los ciudadanos y los de la prensa aplaudieron-. Debo anunciar también que el poder del titan progenitor ha sido destruido y que Eren Jaeger murió durante el ataque de Marley a Paradai. También quiero confesar que yo ayude a Eren Jaeger a conspirar en contra de mi propia nación y de mi familia, conspire para matar a la reina Historia, así como para matar a mi hermano menor Tristán Reiss -toda la multitud quedo atónita y comenzaron a hablar, Frida ya no quería continuar pero al mirar atrás de ella vio como Levi la amenazaba con una daga, trago saliva y continuo-. Hace 10 años Eren Jaeger inicio su traición intentando matar a la comandante Hange Zoé y al capitán Levi Ackerman, desde entones innumerables muertes han ocurrido y quiero pedir perdón a todas las familias que perdieron a un ser querido, no merezco ser su reina, no merezco gobernarlos y mucho menos merezco su perdón y es por eso que delego la responsabilidad de la corona a mi hermano Tristán Reiss -Frida soltó unas lágrimas, a ella se le daba bien la actuación y debía verse realmente arrepentida. Ella bajo del podio y en su lugar subió Tristán

-Buena actuación mocosa -dijo Levi y Frida le miro furiosa.

-Hace años corrió un rumor que mi madre, la reina Historia, había procreado otro hijo y que este murió en un incendio. Eso es verdad, soy el hijo de Historia Reiss, pero no morí en el incendio, fue la cuartada para ocultarme de los enemigos. Como hijo y portador de sangre Reiss prometo gobernar de manera justa como lo hizo mi madre y es por eso que no descansare hasta que se logre la paz finalmente. La historia nos dice que Marley es nuestro enemigo, nuestros padres nos dicen que no debemos de confiar en los de Marley, las historias los ponen como el mal que hay que derrotar, pero yo digo que ya basta de esos prejuicios, voy a lograr la paz con Marley, vamos a vivir en armonía y vamos a acabar en estos casi 200 años de odio ciego, es momento de perdonar, es momento de avanzar -La multitud aplaudió a Tristán y lo vitoreaban-. Iniciare no matando a mi hermana, las leyes dicen que un traidor debe ser ejecutado, pero no puedo iniciar así mi reinado, por ello y si ustedes me aceptan como rey, mi hermana Frida cumplirá cadena perpetua en una prisión con permiso de salir para realizar labor social a la comunidad, como dije es tiempo de perdonar y avanzar.

-Mátenme, jamás hare trabajo social, antes muerta que una uña rota -se quejó Frida.

Tristán bajo del podio y todos comenzaron a fotografiarlo, Frida tuvo que volver a su actuación y soltarse a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Juras solemnemente gobernar bajo los estatutos que dictan las leyes de Erdia y gobernar Paradai con honestidad y justicia, priorizando la nación sobre todas las cosas? -pregunto el pastor mientras mantenía la corona sobre la cabeza de Tristán

-Juro solemnemente hacerlo -dijo y entonces lo coronaron.

-Larga vida al rey Tristán Reiss -grito el pastor y Tristán se levanto.

-Larga vida al rey Tristán Reiss! -gritaron los presentes y aplaudieron.

-¡Wooo eso es Tristán! -festejo Katrina al igual que todos los de su escuadrón.

-Ese es mi amigo -dijo Marco a una chica que estaba a su lado, pero esta no le hizo caso.

-Escuche que es un gran guerrero, lucho por Paradai toda su juventud -decían algunas personas entre la multitud.

* * *

El funeral de Mikasa ocurrió unos días después, todos presentaron sus respetos y Jean la recordó por última vez.

La primera vez que la vio llevaba su cabello largo que le cautivo, solo que un idiota, para ser más específicos Eren, le había dicho que se lo cortara. Él había estado locamente enamorado de Mikasa desde ese momento y no toleraba la forma en que la trataba Eren, si tan solo ella le correspondiera, la trataría como a su diosa, cosa que durante su matrimonio había hecho. Jean recordó como su historia juntos había iniciado…

* * *

Mikasa tenía 19 años, Eren la había dejado para irse a Marley de infiltrado, no sabían si estaba bien, ella estaba destruida y día tras día miraba hacia el puerto para esperar a Eren.

-Mikasa -le hablo Jean y se colocó a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar, Armin te ha enviado -dijo seria y sin verlo.

-No, él está preocupado por ti, pero entiende que tu… bueno… que tu amas a Eren y vas a esperarlo así pasen los años -Jean no se preocupó por ocultar su tristeza.

Un viento fuerte y frio soplo haciendo que Mikasa temblara, Jean se quitó la chamarra y se la coloco encima a ella. El moria de frio, pero no quería que ella se enfermara.

Mikasa noto ese acto generoso, Jean siempre había sido bueno con ella e incluso le había salvado una vez.

-Bueno te dejo sola, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo -él se dio la media vuelta y Mikasa lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

-Sabes no he comido nada durante todo el día -ella continuaba viendo al mar.

-Te traeré algo de comer- le dijo e hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Podríamos ir al restaurante donde trabaja nicol, él es excelente cocinando -Mikasa dejo de ver el mar y miro a Jean en su lugar.

Jean accedió, la llevo a cenar y ella se pasó de tragos, el cargo de regreso al cuartel general mientras repetía lo mucho que amaba a Eren y lo mucho que le extrañaba.

A partir de ese día Mikasa seguía regresando a ver el mar, pero Jean le hacía compañía, llevaba comida y le brindaba su amistad, era lo único que podía brindarle.

Cierto día el viento soplo fuertemente, la bufanda de Mikasa salió volando por el acantilado directo al mar. Ella estaba por lanzarse cuando Jean lo hizo primero, sin dudas ni temores, simplemente se tiro para recuperar la bufanda roja. El nado a pesar que la marea estaba inquieta, las olas lo aventaban hacia las rocas, Mikasa miraba horrorizada pensando que podía pasarle algo malo a Jean, pero Jean se las arregló para nadar hasta la orilla, él tenía que regresarle la bufada a Mikasa.

-¿Estás loco? -pregunto asustada y tirándose a su lado mientras le abrazaba.

-Uno hace locuras por amor -dijo con el poco de aire que le quedaba y le coloco la bufanda mojada a Mikasa alrededor de su cuello.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso Jean, si yo te perdiera…

-Si eso pasara continuarías esperando a Eren, pero si yo te perdiera simplemente no podría continuar.

Mikasa le miro y sujeto la bufanda roja, en un acto de locura se la arranco y arrojo a la arena.

-¡Mikasa! -Jean quiso levantarse para recogerla, pero ella le detuvo y beso.

El aire hizo que la bufanda regresará a las piernas de Mikasa. Jean la tomo y luego se levantó, ayudo a Mikasa a levantarse y dieron un paseo por la playa.

Fue navidad, ellos se besaron bajo el muérdago, fue san Valentín Jean le propuso matrimonio pues la pansa de Mikasa comenzaba a notarse. Su boda había sido grande con un montón de invitados, todos sus seres queridos estaban presentes, Mikasa se llevaba excelente con la madre de Jean, no podía estar más feliz por su hijo y enloqueció cuando supo que sería abuela. Jean sintió que moriría cuando vio entrar a Mikasa a la iglesia con su vestido blanco, ella lucia hermosa. Los meses pasaron y Lightly nació y así como una nueva luz había nacido una oscuridad regresaba, una carta de Eren y el inicio de una guerra.

Jean ya no podía llorar más, todos se habían retirado y solo él se había quedado, dejo una rosa roja las favoritas de Mikasa en su tumba y entonces se sintió quebrar desde adentro, volvía a llorar y se apoyaba en la tumba de su amada esposa, no podía entender como Connie se había sobrepuesto a la muerte de Sasha, sabía que él no sería tan fuerte como su amigo.

* * *

-Papa -llamo Lightly y le abrazo por detrás.

-Mi pequeña -Jean se levantó con la ayuda de su hija y luego se giró para abrazarla, al abrazo se sumó Marco. Ahora Jean lo entendía, Connie se había sobrepuesto no por él, si no por sus hijos, él tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

* * *

Cam reunía fuerzas para entrar a su casa, desde el reclutamiento cuando era niño jamás había regresado, había guardado mucho rencor hacia sus padres, sobre todo a su madre por enviarlo al matadero. Seguia mirando la casa sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. Pero una mano delicada sujeto la suya, miro a su lado y vio a Hope quien le sonreía y daba ánimos. Cam llamo a la puerta y el mayordomo abrió.

-Joven Cambrin -dijo sorprendido y dejo entrar.

Su madre Marie tocaba el piano, una sonata melancólica, ella llevaba un vestido elegante, pero su rostro se veía demacrado y la mirada triste.

-Mama -llamo Cam y la mujer levanto la mirada, una luz ilumino sus ojos.

-Cambrin -ella se levantó y corrió a abrazar al menor de sus hijos, comenzó a soltar lágrimas y Cam también correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Mama, tengo tanto que contarte -le dijo contento y la madre noto a la chica a un lado de su hijo y le sonrió.

-Mama ella es Hope, es quien me ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo -dijo sonriente.

-Hope, encantada -Marie le sonrió.

-Debo decir que su hijo exagera, él es quien me ha mantenido viva.

* * *

Edgar daba vueltas por el pasillo, se asomaba a la habitación donde Levi estaba sentado leyendo y luego volvía a dar vueltas, Levi había decidido ignorarlo, pero llego un punto que le termino fastidiando la indecisión del chico.

-Solo pasa y dime que quieres -dijo tranquilamente en cuanto el chico asomo su rostro una vez mas.

-Capitán… señor, yo no quería molestarlo -Edgar entro dando pasos pequeños y jugando con sus manos nervioso-. Señor yo soy Edgar Zacharius, mis padres eran

-Mike y Nanaba -Levi cerro el libro y le miro, el muchacho no se parecía mucho a sus padres, carecía de seguridad y valor.

-El comandante Arlert me dijo que usted conoció a mis padres.

-Eran mis amigos.

-Señor ¿como eran mis padres? -dijo agachando la cabeza–. Es que yo nunca los conocí, ni siquiera tengo una foto de ellos.

-Ellos murieron cuando naciste, si Hange y yo nos hubiéramos enterado te hubiéramos adoptado, pero Erwin guardaba demasiados secretos -Levi observo al chico y sinto pena por él, ese chico bien podría haber sido Erwin o Hope, no podía imaginar que hubiera sido de sus hijos si tanto Hange como el hubieran muerto en las miles de misiones que habían tenido-. Creo que tengo un dibujo de ellos en algún lado, veras en ese entonces no existían las cámaras, pero Moblit un amigo, digamos que podía hacer un retrato a la perfección.

-Eso sería grandioso señor.

* * *

Katrina regresaba a la granja de sus padres, en cuanto bajo sus tres hermanos salieron a recibirla

-¡Es Katrina! -gritaron emocionados y la abrazaron tirándola.

-Esperen demonios o me van a matar -dijo sonriente.

-Kat te tengo noticias, encontré trabajo en la panadería -dijo Rick

-No hay comparación yo arregle el granero kat -dijo Nikki

-Ah sí pues, yo… limpie la casa y ayude a los abuelos con los niños del orfanato -alego Nick

Katrina se levantó y miro orgullosa a sus tres demonios, finalmente comenzaban a madurar y aportar algo en la casa.

-Kat ¿que pasa? -preguntaron al verla que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Nada -ella se limpió el ojo-, Una basura, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes mis demonios -ella volvió a abrazar fuertemente a sus hermanos.

-Kat nos aplastas -se quejaron.

* * *

Todos habían regresado al cuartel general, Bree estaba arreglando su habitación, alguien la había esculcado mientras no estaba, de seguro Eren en busca de algo que le pudiera inculpar. Ella doblaba un suéter cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola mi niña -era Hitch.

-Hola mama -saludo sin ánimos.

-Valla desastre -se quejó al ver todo en el suelo.

-Lo sé, que fastidio, incluso arruinaron mi suéter fino -se quejó y guardo la prenda en el cajón.

Hitch noto que sobre la cómoda se encontraba una foto donde aparecían los cuatro: Alega, Bree, Hitch y Armin. Ella camino hacia la foto y la tomo, paso la mano sobre esta sonriendo. Recordaba a la perfección ese día. Bree y Alegra tenían 8 años, estaban en entrenamiento, era el día de visita, Armin y Hitch ya llevaban meses en una relación. Los cuatro salieron a convivir en familia, todo había sido un desastre, Alegra no había sido amable con Hitch y mucho menos con Bree y viceversa, su hija no se llevaba bien con Alegra, pero Armin aun así le pidió a un desconocido tomar la foto a pesar de los pleitos, él decía que sería la primera de muchas fotos familiares.

En la foto aparecía Alegra llorando, Bree jalándole el cabello a Alegra, Hitch con su cara furiosa, al parecer regañándolas y Armin era el único que veía a la cámara sonriendo.

Bree noto que su madre miraba la foto.

-Ah sí, la tenía para recordar lo mucho que odiaba a Alegra, después me pareció que era lo más cerca que tendría a una foto con una figura paterna.

-Nunca te dije quién es tu padre -Hitch dejo la foto en el lugar de donde la había tomado.

-Supongo tenías tus razones -Bree quiso restarle importancia, sabía que su madre jamás se lo diría y estaba cansada de pelear por ello.

Hitch se sentó en la orilla de la cama y soltó un suspiro largo.

-Conocí a tu padre cuando tenía 19 años -comenzó a decir-. Había perdido al chico que me gustaba, Marlowe se llamaba, había quedado devastada y no era a única que había perdido algo, yo vigilaba en ese entonces a Annie cuando se cristalizo la primera vez, y eso hizo que conviviera mucho con tu padre, platicábamos y yo me enamore, yo me entregue a él por amor, pero para el yo solo fui un simple error. -Bree se sentó al lado de su madre y le tomo la mano-. Tu padre estaba enamorado de alguien más, ahora ya debes saber quién es -miro directamente a los ojos de Bree y pronuncio la verdad que juro jamás diría-. Tu padre es Armin Arlert- Como dije, él estaba enamorado de Annie Leonhard, yo solo fui un error, pasaron dos semanas y Annie despertó, Armin estuvo con ella y me olvido, para cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada le dije a tu padre y él dijo que se haría cargo de ti, incluso me dijo que te daría su apellido, pero yo no quise eso, no quería que la gente te mirara y recordara que eras la hija de la mujer que se había metido con un hombre comprometido, Armin se casó con Annie y ella también se embarazo inmediatamente. Y antes de que odies a tu padre debo decirte que él siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, estuvo en el momento de tu nacimiento y al tanto de tu vida, de vez en cuando iba a visitarte cuando eras un bebe, cuatro meses después de tu nacimiento nació Alegra y esto ocupo la mayor parte de su tiempo, él tenía una familia después de todo. Incluso cuando fue el reclutamiento tu padre me dijo que buscaría a manera de que tu no fueras reclutada, pero yo no quise y cuando Annie volvió a cristalizarse el me propuso ser una familia, Alegra necesitaba una madre y seria su oportunidad de ser un padre para ti.

-¿En que pensabas mama? -Bree miraba atónita a su madre

-Lo sé, jama debí de meterme con Armin, él amaba a otra mujer…

-No me refiero a eso mama, tu toda la vida le has facilitado todo a Armin, te hiciste a un lado para que el pudiera jugar a la familia feliz con esa mujer, para su reputación no se viera manchada y después de todo eso tú fuiste quien cuido de Alegra y de mí, me pides que no le odie, pero el sabia, cada vez que me veía sabía que yo era su hija y nunca me lo dijo.

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera -alego

-Deja de defenderlo madre, no lo merece, es un idiota, prefirió a esa mujer que, a ti, a la mujer que no le importo abandonar a su familia con tal de no morir. Él es quien debería avergonzarse y no tu mama -Bree abrazo a Hitch.

* * *

Alegra había ido a visitar a su madre como siempre, bajo al sótano y entonces vio a su padre, el miraba a Annie sin decir palabra alguna.

-Mama nunca regresara ¿verdad papa? -le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia él.

-No lo sé hija -negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada

-Hitch no es mala madre, es gruñona y mandona, pero me ama y también a ti, siempre nos ha cuidado, incluso peleo con Bree como si fuéramos hermanas verdaderas -Alegra tomo la mano de su padre.

-¿Te hubiera gustado tener una hermana Alegra? -Armin vio a su hija, para él siempre seria su pequeña.

-No, si hubiera tenido una hermana esa no sería Bree y yo no me imagino la vida sin Bree y Hitch

-Yo tampoco pequeña -le sonrió y en ese momento ocurrió un temblor-. No puede ser, ¡debe ser Eren! -grito asustado, entonces ocurrió una explosión justo frente a ellos, Armin alcanzo a cubrir con su cuerpo a su hija y miles de fragmentos de cristal volaron.

Alegra se sacudió los pedazos diminutos que se le habían quedado en la ropa y vio que su padre miraba atónito a un punto fijo.

-¡Annie! -grito Armin y corrió a sujetar a la mujer que estaba por caerse-. Annie tú has despertado -no podía creerlo, él la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Mama? -Alegra también quedo atónita al ver nuevamente a su madre.

* * *

Hitch había terminado su historia cuando sintió la sacudida.

-No puede ser, es Eren ¡de seguro intenta algo!

Hitch se levantó y salió rápidamente seguida por su hija, al bajar a la primera planta vio que muchos estaban reunidos en un circulo y murmuraba cosas.

-Apártense -dijo Hitch autoritaria quitando a todo aquel que le estorbara y entonces la vio, trasladaban a Annie en una camilla y Alegra junto con Armin la seguían.

Ella sintió que tenía que tomar aire, las piernas no le funcionaban, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido.

Bree también vio la escena, peor aún vio la cara de felicidad de Alegra y a Armin sosteniendo la mano de Annie, busco con la mirada a su mama y en cuanto la encontró camino rápidamente hacia ella, la abrazo por detrás y jalo fuera, su madre apenas y podía caminar.

* * *

Vivir en el palacio era agobiante, tenía poco de haber sido coronado, veía los retratos en las paredes de sus ancestros, entre ellos su madre, a Tristán le hubiera encantado conocerla, pero lamentablemente no había podido, tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo con su padre, él no tenía a ningún familiar.

-Majestad -le hablo el hombre que fungía como su asistente personal, quien básicamente le decía que hacer y a qué hora-, lo esperan los del consejo.

Tristán asintió y camino a la reunión con la mejor de las disposiciones, pero al cabo de unas horas ya no tenía ánimos de continuar en ese lugar, incluso había dejado de prestar atención a lo que decían.

-¿Qué opina su majestad? -pregunto uno del lord haciendo que Tristán recuperara la atención.

-Pues yo… -él no sabia qué le preguntaban-. Lo siento me he perdido pensando en otros temas de la nación, no es que este tema no importe -se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara que ponían los del consejo.

-Hacíamos planes para el carnaval de la siguiente semana, un evento importante para todas las familias y que todos los lores deberían presentarse en compañía de ellas para dar el ejemplo, quizás su majestad pueda ir acompañado de su familia paterna -sugirió.

-No tengo más familia, pero si este carnaval ayudara a levantar el ánimo del pueblo lo apruebo, así como cualquier cosa que sea para su mejoramiento ahora si me disculpan -Tristán se levantó del trono y camino a la salida.

-Pero su majestad aun no terminamos -alego el hombre que había estado exponiendo el tema.

.

-Su majestad tenemos un itinerario -decía su asistente mientras le perseguía por los pasillos, Tristán se dirigía a la entrada principal.

-Tengo otra cosa que hacer -dijo serio.

-Pero su majestad, los demás compromisos son importantes ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el bienestar de Paradai?

-La familia -dijo sonriente-. Guardia necesito su caballo -le dijo Tristán al guardia que pasaba cabalgando.

-¿Su majestad? -miro sin entender.

-¿Un caballo? podría pedir un carro su majestad -sugirió presa del pánico el asistente.

-No es necesario -Tristán subió en cuanto el guardia decenio y salió a todo galope

-¡Su majestad! -grito su asistente, pero Tristán ya no le hizo caso.

.

Tristan se detuvo frente a las puertas de la prisión, esta era vigilada por dos guardias quienes quedaron atónitos al ver al rey.

-Su majestad -se inclinaron y Tristán paso de largo.

-Exijo ver a la prisionera Frida Reiss -dijo firme.

Lo llevaron sin objetar dentro del lugar, muchos de los presos gritaban y hacían mucho ruido al golpear las rejas que los mantenían prisioneros. Tristán se detuvo frente a una reja y la vio, Frida estaba encadenada de las muñecas y la cadena se incrustaba a la pared, su ropa estaba rota y su cabellera negra le cubría el rostro, él no podía verla porque estaba cabizbaja.

-Abran la reja -ordeno Tristán y el guardia no objeto, abrió nerviosamente y Tristán entro.

-¡Porque esta encadenada?

-Señor ella intento matarse y en otra ocasión al guardia -contesto.

-Frida -llamo dulcemente y se agacho para poder estar a la altura del rostro de su hermana.

-Pero que gran honor -dijo burlona-. El rey Tristán Reiss viene a verme, de haber sabido habría usado mis mejores galas, no esperen ya las llevo puestas.

-Frida -volvió a llamarla y le tomo de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos de Frida estaban inexpresivos, Tristán muchas veces los había visto en los niños huérfanos, significaba que se habían dado por vencidos, perdido toda esperanza y ganas de vivir.

-Frida yo -trato de encontrar palabras, pero no salían.

-¡A que ha venido su majestad? -pregunto con la voz llena de odio.

-Eres mi familia Frida, mi hermana, lo único que me queda y yo también soy lo único que te queda.

-Debiste dejarme morir Tristán, yo no tengo arreglo.

-No, jamás renunciare a ti Frida, todos podemos arrepentirnos.

-Yo no Tristán, mate a mi madre mientras me suplicaba ayuda, intente matarte cuando eras un niño pequeño, no puedo y no quiero, porque si dejo que la conciencia me gane entonces no podre tampoco vivir, así que perdona que prefiera no sentir.

Tristán se levantó y salió del lugar, el guardia cerro la reja.

-Yo te perdono Frida y sé que mama también lo haría -dijo antes de irse. Camino hacia la salida donde ya lo esperaba su asistente.

-Su majestad vamos, tenemos que irnos, he conseguido un auto -el abrió la puerta trasera y Tristán ingreso sin decir nada-. Al palacio ahora -dijo tranquilo-. Si nos apuramos llegaremos a la cita de las 5 -el checaba su libreta contento.

-Quiero que transfieran a Frida al palacio, dispondremos una habitación que sea segura para mantenerla a raya y si es necesario dos guardias la escoltaran día y noche -hablo Tristán.

-Pero su majestad, es una criminal peligrosa.

-Es so una niña asustada que ya no tiene nada por que luchar y es mi hermana -contesto.


	14. Chapter 14

**No te conozco, pero me gustaría**

Tras la coronación vino la ceremonia de entrega de medallas.

Hange se habia terminado de arreglar, usaba un vestido que Lightly le habia conseguido y se miraba al espejo no muy convencda de lo que llevaba puesto.

-Te ves hermosa -dijo Levi en cuanto entro a la habitación.

-¿Tu crees? Yo no me siento yo -ella continúo inspeccionándose, luego miro a Levi y se sonrojo-. Tu te ves muy atractivo.

Levi se hacerco a ella e intento besarla, pero Hange se aparto. Ella habia estado evitándolo y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-¿Pasa algo Hange? -le pregunto.

-No nada -contesto nerviosa- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?

-Cada vez que me hacerco a ti tu me evitas.

-No es eso, es solo que…

-Tu memoria ¿es eso?

Desde que haga había regresado ella había estado evitando a Levi, para ella era más sencillo hablar con Landon y Erwin, Hope por su parte la evitaba a toda costa, ella había leído la bitácora que le había entregado Zekee y no podía terminar de perdonar a su madre.

-No, no es solo eso Levi -ella negó- Hope me odia, no la culpo, ¿Qué clase de madre experimenta con la sangre de sus hijos? Tu deberías de odiarme Levi, fue por mi culpa que nuestra familia se desintegro, ni siquiera puedo recordar todas las cosas horribles que hice en el pasado.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, con el tiempo comenzaras a recordar

-Esa es la cosa Levi, soy un titan cambiante, tengo 13 años de vida de los cuales ya gasté 10 y ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que perder? ¿cuanto más te hare perder a ti? Me perdí la infancia y adolescencia de mis hijos y ni siquiera tengo los más básicos recuerdos, es decir ¿acaso vimos los primeros pasos de Hope? ¿Cuál fue la primera palabra de Erwin? ¿Lleve a Landon a su primer día de escuela? No recuerdo nada, no recuerdo nuestra primera cita…

-Oh creme no quieres recordar eso -dijo pensando en ese día

-Esa es la cosa Levi, si lo quiero recordar, aunque fuera terrible, me gustaría recordarlo, recordar la primera vez que te dije que te amaba, nuestra boda, yo mataría por recordar al menos eso, pero no, solo soy una cubierta de lo que era una esposa y una madre, ya no soy más la hange a la que amaste.

-¡Bien ya basta! -dijo furioso- fui paciente contigo, pero no más, ¿sabes cómo era nuestro matrimonio? Peleábamos todos los malditos días, no podíamos estar cinco minutos juntos porque terminábamos peleando, eras un dolor en el trasero, la enfermedad que persiste, la comezón que no te puedes quitar -Levi se acerco a Hange lentamente mientras seguía hablando-, eras la persona más ruidosa, desordenada e insoportable que he conocido en mi vida -Levi estuvo a centímetros del rostro de Hange- pero te amaba, cada día al despertar era porque te la habías arreglado para patearme y enrollarte en toda la cobija mientras roncabas peor que un titan, pero amaba despertarme y tenerte a mi lado -Levi la sujeto por la cintura -tienes razón tú no eres Hange, nunca fuiste para mi Hange, siempre fuiste mi cuatro ojos de mierda a la cual amo con locura y devoción. No fuiste perfecta, pero nunca te pedí que fueras perfecta, amaba tus defectos más que tus virtudes, ¿saber porque no te odio? Porque sabía que tu sed de conocimiento no te dejaría estar quieta.

Levi la beso, al inicio ella intento apartarlo, pero despues se perdió en el beso, era el beso que Levi habia deseado tanto desde que la volvio a ver, por su parte Hange se sentía derretir en los brazos de Levi, ella no podía recordar la ultima vez que lo habia bessado, pero sentía como su pulso se aceleraba cuando aquel homre se le hacercaba. Ellos solo pararon de besarse cuando les falto aire, en cuanto lo recuperaron continuaron besándose mientras caminaban rumbo a la cama, Hange se tropezó con la orilla de esta y cayó jalando consigo a Levi, ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras continuaba besándolo. Levi dejo sus labios para besarle el cuello, entonces mientras acariciaba los brazos de Hange, recordó lo que Zeke le habia dicho y de inmediato se aparto de ella

-Levi ¿Qué pasa? -Hange se quedo sentada a la rilla de la cama mientras veía a Levi, él evitaba contacto visual con ella-. Levi -volvio a llamarlo y entonces el la miro directamente, sus ojos ya no reflejaban amor, reflejaban odio.

-Deberiamos irnos o no llegaremos a la ceremonia -dijo mientras se abotonaba nuevamente su camisa.

-¿Es porque ahora soy un titan? -Hange agacho la mirada, no recordaba mucho, pero no tenia que ser un genio para saber que Levi odiaba a los titanes.

-No es eso Hange.

-Me odias -Hange reprimia el llanto, odiaba llorar. Levi miro a Hange y sabia que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, el conocía cada expresión de ella.

-No te odio -Levi se hacerco a Hange-. No es porque seas ahora portadora de un poder titan -se sento a su lado-. No me hago a la idea de que estuviste con alguien mas -confeso.

-¿que? -Hange miro sorprendida a Levi–. No entiendo de que hablas.

-Zeke, él me dijo que ustedes…

-Yo no estuve con Zeke, siempre le rechace, porque a pesar de que no te recordaba no podía amarle a él, sentía que mi o razón ya se lo había entregado a alguien más -ella miro directamente a Levi-. No a alguien más, a ti Levi, siempre fuiste tu, pronunciaba tu nombre estando inconsciente y una que otra vez lo llegue a escribir. Pero es lo que hace más difícil el no recordar nada, siento que te amo, pero no recuerdo por qué y me encantaría hacerlo.

-¿Entonces porque me evitabas?

-Porque…ya no soy la misma Hange que conociste, para mi no era justo, tu recuerdas absolutamente todo de nosotros y yo no recuerdo nada.

-Entonces creemos nuevos recuerdos.

-O podrías ayudarme a recrear los antiguos -propuso- como por ejemplo ¿nuestro primer beso? ¿Nuestra primera cita?

-Esos recuerdos mejor los dejamos para después.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazme caso cuatro ojos, no insistas.

-Levi -se quejó.

-Y no actúes como una niña -regaño.

-maldito enano -hange hizo puchero.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -Levi la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Lo siento fue demasiado? Tú me dices cuatro ojos de mierda así que yo también te puedo poner apodos, elije es eso o puchurrumi -Hange sonrió.

-No es eso -Levi sonrió- así me llamabas todo el tiempo.

-Entonces ¿me contaras como fue nuestra primera cita y nuestro primer beso?

-Pues si mal no lo recuerdo fue en una habitación, nada como esta, pero… -Levi la beso nuevamente, Hange correspondio el beso…

* * *

-Entrego la medalla al valor al comandante Armin Arlert -nombro Tristán y Armin subió al estrado, se inclinó ante Tristán quien usaba un traje blanco y le coloco la medalla el cual era un listón dorado con una piedra roja, muy parecido al lazo que usaban para nombrar a los comandantes-. También desde este momento delego al comandante Armin Arlert la tarea de ser el comandante que diriira las tres divisiones militares.

Después nombraron a Jean y el recibió la medalla a nombre de Mikasa, Jean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno y no llorar. Había amado a Mikasa a pesar de que ella a él no tanto como había amado a Eren.

Luego fue el turno de los chicos de recibir la medalla, paso Katrina quien abrazo a Tristán impulsivamente y desato un montón de chismes en la corte, pero ella quería a Tristán como un hermano así que la idea de inclinarse ante él le parecía ridícula. Pasaron Bree y Alegra quienes se comportaron para no avergonzar a arman, lo mismo hicieron el resto del escuadrón Marco, Lightly, Edgar, Cam, Hope y Erwin. Landon parecía nervioso, Lightly le sujetaba la mano.

-De nuevo ¿cuantos escalones son? -pregunto en susurro a Lightly

-Tres, cinco pasos y te inclinas -le contesto.

-Recibiendo la medalla al valor Landon Ackerman-Zoe -pronuncio Tristán y Landon camino.

-Hey amigo no tropieces -se burló Cam, hope le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Compórtate idiota -le regaño en voz baja.

-Si mi cielo -dijo en tono de burla.

Hope solo sonrió.

Landon subió, se inclinó y recibió su medalla.

-Recibiendo medalla al valor el capitan Levi Ackerman -nombro Tristán. La gente comenzó a hablar pue no se acostumbraban al hecho de que el gran capitán Ackerman estuviera vivo, pero Levi no apareció

-¿Levi Ackerman? -volvió a nombrar Tristán.

Pero no aparecía por ningún lado, Armin y sus hijos comenzaron a buscarlo.

* * *

Levi y Hange se encontraban acostados y abrazados.

-Creo que ya no llegamos a la ceremonia -dijo con una gran sonrisa Hange.

-Es tu culpa -dijo Levi bessando su cabeza- Pero debemos apresurarnos y hacer acto de presencia.

Hange se quejo, ella no quería levantarse.

-Vamos cuatro ojos, si no vamos pensaran que algo nos ha pasado y comenzaran a buscarnos.

* * *

Mientras tanto la fiesta continuaba, todo era baile, risas y alegría.

-Felicidades por tu nombramiento comandante Ackerman -se acercó Landon con una copa de champagne.

-Muchas gracias capitán Ackerman -Lightly tomo la copa sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a yurico quien se acercó.

-¿Lightly te molesta si te lo robo un momento? -pregunto

-Adelante.

Landon se quedó indeciso un segundo, pero luego siguió a Yuriko hasta el balcón.

-Quería despedirme, han sido días muy emocionantes, pero mi nación me necesita.

-Si por todo lo de la invasión y eso -Landon ahora lamentaba haberle dado la victoria. a Eren.

-Exacto -Yuriko se meció sobre sus talones-. No me quería ir sin despedirme de ti y de Armin, siempre les voy a tener un gran aprecio además quería entregarte un obsequio -Yuriko se acercó a Landon y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sostenía sus manos y le entregaba un objeto disimuladamente-. Ten una prospera vida Landon -le susurro al oído y después se retiró dejando a Landon solo. El observo lo que le había entregado, era el medallón, no, en realidad no era un simple medallón, era las atempus, decidido esconderlo antes de que alguien lo notara y regreso con Lightly quien ya estaba platicando con Marco, Cam, Hope y Erwin.

-¿Te divertiste? -le reclamo Lightly a Landon.

-No seas celosa -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Asco, no hagas eso frente a mi o tendré que golpearte -advirtió Marco fingiendo vomitar-. Ella tiene 17 tú eres un anciano de 21, ¿díganme tiene alguna lógica eso?

-No exageres Marco -Lightly frunció el ceño fastidiada de los comentarios de su hermano.

-Hablando de dar golpes -interrumpió Landon y de la nada golpeo a Cam en las costillas.

-Bienvenido a la familia Cambrin.

-¡Landon! -regaño Hope mientras verificaba que Cam estuviera bien- ¡te has pasado, tiene dos costillas rotas!

-Lo siento, me la debía, además tiene que saber que si te hace daño yo le hare más daño

-Oye Marco contigo tenía que hablar -Lightly jalo la oreja de su hermano-. ¿Que es eso del motivante que le diste a Landon?

-Ah pues una foto de ti -comenzó a reírse-. Lo que me recuerda, cada año la renovaba, así que -el llamo al camarógrafo- ¿que te parece si este año la foto es una de ustedes dos?

.

Bree buscaba a su madre, desde que Annie había despertado ella estaba preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de su progenitora.

En su búsqueda se topó con una imagen que también la deshizo por completo.

Estaba Armin rodeando por la cintura Annie y tomaba la mano de Alegra, ellos posaban para los camarógrafos. Molesta por la situación tomo un vaso de la charola del mesero que pasaba a su lado.

-Cuidado -dijo el mesero haciendo equilibrio para no tirar todo.

-Disculpe ¿esta bebida mancha? -señalo la bebida roja que había tomado.

-Mucho, madame, le recomiendo tener cuidado -indico el mesero y luego continuo con sus actividades.

Bree camino hacia la familia feliz, los reporteros se habían ido, ahora estaban más ocupados sacándole foto a Levi y Hange quienes habían aparecido.

-Hola Bree -saludo alegre Alegra.

-Hola Alegra -Bree fingio una sonrisa y la rodeo dejando a una Alegra confundida, no entendía que había hecho como para que Bree se molestara tanto. Bree camino hasta estar frente Armin y se aclaró la garganta para que la notara.

-Bree -saludo contento su padre.

-¿Ya te divertiste Arlert? -pregunto furiosa- ¿que fácil es para ti cambiar de chica no? Pero sabes mama es grandiosa y tu un idiota por quedarte con esta -ella barrio a Annie con la mirda-, nariz de tucán.

-Bree las cosas no son como piezas -Armin quería tranquilizar a Bree antes de que se armara un escandalo.

-¿No? Mama ya me dijo todo papa -hizo énfasis en la palabra papa luego sin aviso le arrojo la bebida encima a Armin-. Mama no te necesita, yo o te necesito, puedes irte con tu linda familia y dejar de fastidiar a la nuestra -Bree se dio media vuelta y salió caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Papa a que se refería Bree? -pregunto alegra pues no sabía nada de que Bree era su media hermana, Armin no contesto solo se quedó viendo como su otra hija salía del lugar.

.

Ya era de noche y la fiesta continuaba, pero Armin necesitaba un momento a solas así que salió a tomar aire a la terraza, solo que no fue el único con esa idea.

-Landon, ¿un chico joven como tú no debería de estar disfrutando de la fiesta? -pregunto.

-Lo hacía, pero vi a mi hermana besarse con Cam, eso me dio nauseas -dijo soltando una risita-. No, la verdad es que necesitaba un respiro, Armin tengo que decirte algo porque confió en ti y en nadie más -Landon saco el atempus de su bolsillo-. Es el atempaus, lo que Eren tanto busco y pensé en usarlo para cambiar todo, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, que si lo hacía sería igual que Eren -Landon no despeaba la mirada del medallón.

-Una gran carga la que te ha dejado Yuriko, pero lo hizo porque eres de confiar Landon.

-Debió habértelo dado a ti, tú también ere un buen hombre Armin.

-No, no lo soy, lastime a las personas que más amo en mi vida, si elijo a Hitch estaré lastimando a Annie y si elijo a Annie lastimare a Hitch y en medio de todo esto están mis hijas, no puedo elegir a una sobre la otra a ambas las amo por igual -soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno no quisiera estar en tus zapatos comandante -Landon le dio una palmada a en la espalda.

-Pero lo estarás, Landon, yo he decidido que en cuanto termine mis asuntos pendientes pasare el poder titan, te lo pasare a ti.

-Pero Armin ¿y tu familia? -Landon quedo sorprendido.

-Annie también morirá, me hubiera gustado que Alegra contará con Bree y Hitch, pero eso ya no será, por lo que los va a necesitar, no estoy diciendo que moriré en un año, pero si debes estar preparado para esa idea.

-Pero Armin, yo no podría…

-Te voy a decir algo Landon, en los últimos años te volviste un idiota egoista con conflictos paternales, pero no dejas de ser el hijo de tu padre, lograste superar todo eso -Armin solto un suspiro-. cuando adquieres los poderes titanes no solo adquieres eso, es como si te enlazaras, sus memorias se vuelven las tuyas y tambien sus sentimientos, es como estar sincronizados, por ello quiero que seas tú, nadie entendería más que tu.

-¿Que pasara con los poderes de Annie?

-Ella quería pasárselos a Alegra, pero me negué rotundamente, no puedo sentenciar a mi propia hija a la muerte.

-Wow Armin, gracias por sentenciarme a muerte, no sabía que me querías tanto -se burlo.

-No seas idiota Landon -Armin sonrió-. Yuriko tiene razón en algo, eres un buen hombre y solo un buen hombre podría portar los poderes titan sin sucumbir ante ellos además Lightly heredara los poderes de Eren…

-¿Que? -Landon quedo sorprendido ante esta confesión.

-Sí, pensé que ella ya te lo había dicho.

-No, no lo hizo -se quedó meditando un momento-. ¿Porque ella?

-Tiene sangre Ackerman por lo que la voluntad del primer rey le costara dominar la voluntad de Lightly además ella es …

.

Landon no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Armin, de haber sido alguien más el simplemente hubiera pensado que le mentían.

-¡Aqui estas! -le grito Lightly sonriente. Ella se acercó e intento besar, pero Landon se apartó-. ¿Que tienes? -Lightly le miraba sin entender.

-¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo Lightly? Sobre los poderes titan, sobre Eren.

-No creí que importara.

-Créeme que importa, ¿como pensar en un futuro juntos si me entero que no tenemos futuro? -Landon se apartó de ella y camino lejos.

.

Levi y Hange ahora estaban a solas en el jardín del palacio, caminaban tomados de la mano y platicaban

-¿Y entonces ese recuerdo es real o no? -pregunto Hange.

-Sí, ¿de todos los recuerdos tenías que recordar justo ese? -pregunto molesto.

-Sabes Levi creo que si es posible que recupere mis recuerdos -ella se acercó a él y le beso.

-Ugh que asco, de saber que estarían besándose no hubiera venido con mis hermanos -se quejó Hope.

Ella junto con Landon y Erwin estaban en el descanso de las escaleras que daba hacia el jardín.

-yo pienso que es lindo que nuestros papas así de viejos se sigan amando -se burló Erwin.

-¿Viejos? -se quejó Levi.

-Vamos pa ¿que tienes? unos 60 ya estas más para el otro lado -continuo la broma Landon.

-¡No tenemos 60 años! -se quejó Hange- ¿O si Levi? -Hange miro a Levi.

-¡Por supuesto que no tenemos 60 años! ¡Serás idiota cuatro ojos! y ustedes ¡dejen de decir tonterías! -regaño Levi.

-Yo solo digo que ya están grandes -bromeo Erwin.

-Sí, pronto necesitaran ayuda de un bastón para caminar -continuo Landon.

-Olvidaran todo, tu papa te quedaras calvo y ya ni hablar de otros síntomas de la vejes -concluyo Hope.

-Les voy a dar un minuto de ventaja y después los golpeare tan fuerte que desearan tener abnecia para olvidar el dolor -dijo Levi molesto y sus tres hijos salieron corriendo.

Hange solo reía.

-Oye no los alientes cuatro ojos

-Pues en algo tiñen razón Levi, mi cabello esta canoso y el tuyo también, pronto nos arrugaremos como pasas, bueno yo más rápido que tu debido a tu genética Ackerman -dijo meditando-. Ahora que lo pienso es muy posible que yo envejezca más rápido que tú.

-no digas tonterías cuatro ojos -Levi la miro, para él Hange no había cambiado nada, seguía tan hermosa como el día que la había visto por primera vez-, yo envegesere mas rápido que tu ya que soy mayor.

-No son tonterías, es la verdad -sonrió.

-Puede que en cuanto a físico no envejezca como un humano promedio pero el cuerpo envejece de todos modos.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo incrédula-. Dame un ejemplo.

-Pues ahora se me olvida una que otra cosa.

-Oh mi pobre viejito -Hange le beso.

-No somos tan viejos cuatro ojos, es más estás viendo al siguiente entrenador de reclutas.

-Tu ¿lidear con niños? -Hange volvió a soltar una carcajada-. Si Hope tiene razón vas a quedar calvo como Shadis.

-¿Tenías que recordar justamente a Shadis? -Levi enfureció.

-Levi ¡recordé a Shadis! -grito emocionada-. oh mi primer amor, me pregunto si sigue siendo un pelón sexi.

Levi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡El único hombre que te debe de parecer sexi es tu esposo cuatro ojos de mierda! -le reclamo.

-Ya Levi no seas celoso -hange se sobaba la cabeza y reia.

* * *

Armin había ido de nuevo al sótano, quería pensar las cosas, ¿Cómo su vida se había tornado tan complicada? Amaba a Annie más que nada, pero no deseaba lastimar a Hitch por quien también había comenzado a sentir algo. También sentía que había traicionado a Annie estando con otra mujer.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -le hablo Annie quien bajaba las escaleras-, siempre venias aquí cuando necesitabas pensar, antes de que saliera de mi encierro la primera vez.

-Cuando volviste a cristalizarte y me dejaste con una pequeña también bajaba mucho, me gustaba pensar que me veías.

-Pero sabes que no es así, de haber sido así hubiera muerto al verte con Hitch -ella continuaba caminando hacia Armin.

-Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte.

-Hitch ha estado presente en tu vida cuando yo no he estado, pero tú me amas a mí ¿no es así Armin? -ella le lanzo una mirada seria, Armin no sabía que contestar-Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos aquí juntos, antes de cristalizarme por segunda vez ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Yo te pedí que no te sentaras a esperarme, que vivieras tu vida, que la disfrutaras -Annie tomo las manos de Armin-, quería que fueras feliz.

-Yo no podía estar preparado para vivir los siguientes años de mi vida sin ti.

-Pero cumpliste tu promesa, fuiste feliz, ahora solo quiero saber, ¿la amas más a ella que a mí?, si es así está bien, creme yo lo entenderé.

-Annie ¿como puedes preguntar eso? Hitch es como mi mejor amiga, tu eres el amor de mi vida -Armin acerco su rostro al de Annie y ella le beso-. Solo no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más -pidió y continuaron besándose.

* * *

Alegra había ido a buscar a Bree, Armin le había contado todo, ya no deseaba guardar más secretos. Ella había escuchado atentamente, ahora sabía que Bree era su hermana, no odiaba a su padre, ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo estando furiosos, pero no podía evitar querer estar bien con Bree, después de todo eran hermanas.

-Bree -Alegra entro a su habitación y la vio tirada en el suelo llorando, sostenía una foto, no cualquier foto, su foto familiar-. Bree -Alegra se acercó a la aludida y le toco el hombro.

-¡¿Que quieres?! -se giró furiosa- ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta sonriendo y bailando, siendo feliz con tu magnifica familia?

-Bree tú también eres mi familia, puede que nuestra madre no sea la misma, pero tú y yo siempre seremos hermanas -ella se puso frente a Bree y se sentó para tomar sus manos.

-es fácil para ti decirlo -Bree intento zafarse- ¿que pensarías si papa hubiera elegido a mi mama?

-Entonces estaría contenta por papa porque sería feliz y apoyaría a mama. Bree papa no es el enemigo, no quiso jugar con tu madre y eso no lo puedes entender.

-¿Quieres que entienda que Armin no utilizo a mama? entiendo necesitaba una esposa sustituta mientras tu madre dormía una placentera siesta -Bree logro soltarse de las manos de Alegra.

-No es así Bree, papa amo a mama y cuando la perdió el de verdad amo a tu madre, pero nunca se olvida al primer amor verdadero, es lo que es mama para papa, no significa que no amara a la tuya.

-Lo siento Alegra, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso -Bree se levantó y arrojo el retrato al suelo haciendo que el marco se rompiera as como el cristal.

-¡Bree no! -grito Alegra e hizo a un lado los pedazos de cristal para recuperar la foto

-Por más que lo quieras arreglar eso no cambia el hecho de que tu padre siempre ha buscado consuelo en mi madre, pero que al final siempre la terminara cambiando por Annie, eso para mí es imperdonable, tú no eres mi hermana, eres mi enemiga -Bree salió furiosa.

Ella se había propuesto ser mejor que Alegra, le demostraría a su padre que había elegido a la familia equivocada y también deseaba que Alegra un día se enamorara para así ella arrebatarle ese amor y tanto Alegra como su madre Annie supieran como se sentía ese dolor. No le molestaría esperar, al final la venganza sería un platillo delicioso.

* * *

Todos sin saberlo miraban el mismo cielo estrellado, pensando en su futuro, en sus problemas, en sus pasados…

Landon pensaba en la traición de Lightly.

Hope en su primer amor fallido y esperaba las cosas con Cam no salieran mal.

Erwin se lamentaba por la envidia que sentía sobre sus hermanos, éxito y amor era lo que el anhelaba después de todo él había sido llamado máximus, estaba destinado a la grandeza, la cual era opacada por sus hermanos.

Lightly deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que Landon entendiera que no había ocultado la verdad, solo no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

A lo lejos Edgar la observaba, lucia tan linda como siempre, el no soportaba verla triste y que el culpable fuera Landon.

Tristán contemplaba la fiesta, tenía un gran peso sobre su cabeza y se preguntaba si las cosas mejorarían ahora que era rey. Él no quería decepcionar a sus padres y rogaba porque su hermana encontrara la luz.

Frida miraba los fuegos artificiales desde la habitación que habían destinado a ella en el palacio, la ventana tenía barrotes, la puerta era vigilada constantemente por cuatro guardias, era como estar en una jaula de oro, pero al menos ya no estaba en esa horrible celda.

Katrina disfrutaba de estar en familia, ella no podía pedir nada más, solo había salido a mirar el cielo tratando de pensar en su madre, si era verdad que los veía desde arriba quería asegurarle que su familia estaba bien.

Alegra había vuelto a enmarcar la foto que Bree había roto y pedía porque Bree encontrara el perdón en su corazón.

Bree miraba al cielo esperando el momento de su venganza.

Cam y abrazo a Hope. Él no podía pedir nada más, su vida ahora estaba completa.

Jean busco a sus dos hijos y los abrazo, cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron salieron del lugar juntos como familia. Jean se había prometido ya no llorarle más a Mikasa y disfrutar del tiempo que tenía con sus hijos.

No era el único que deseaba eso, Connie también quería pasar más tiempo con Katrina, ya bastante tiempo la había alejado solo por el hecho de parecerse a Sasha, le dolía en el alma ver a su hija y recordar al amor de su vida, pero no quería terminar también perdiéndola a ella, perder lo único que Sasha le había dejado.

Levi y Hange también querían recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus tres hijos, convivir como una familia, conocerlos nuevamente pues ahora ya no eran unos niños y sabían casi nada de ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dime que alguna vez me amaste**

Eren estaba encerrado en un sótano, sus manos estaban envueltas en acero para que no se pudiera transformar en titan, también lo mantenían aturdido con medicamentos para que no ideara un plan de fuga. Él no podía pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, la comida no era llevada a él con regularidad, aveces pensaba moriría de hambre o sed y en otras ocasiones le parecía que apenas había comido cuando le volvían a llevar comida.

El agua se filtraba por el techo debido a las goteras, todo estaba obscuro y desolado, ni un solo guardia que lo vigilara, estaba en total aislamiento hasta que escucho que alguien entraba.

-Capitán me preguntaba cuando vendría a visitarme -dijo sin mirar de quien se trataba, estaba seguro de que se trataba de Levi.

-Pero sabias que vendría -hablo Levi.

-Sí, ¿ya saben quién me devorara? -pregunto y solto una risita.

-Si, así es, pero antes de eso quería hablar contigo.

-Me alaga concediendo las últimas palabras.

Levi se acercó más a los barrotes.

-La primera vez que te vi eras un mocoso de 15 años y estabas en una jaula como esta, más sin embargo logre ver algo en ti, algo diferente, sabes a veces por las noches no puedo dormir así que me pongo a recitar los nombres de todos los que dieron sus vidas a cambio de la tuya, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Ed, Nifa, Moblit, Erwin, Mikasa… -hizo una pausa para ver la expresión en el rostro de Eren pero n vio ninguna reacción-, pensé que eras diferente, estaba dispuesto a seguirte, pensé que serias la salvación para la humanidad, incluso te llegue a ver como un hermano, pero resultaste ser nuestro más grande enemigo, no solo nos traicionaste una vez, nos traicionaste siempre que pudiste. No solo nos diste la espalda a nosotros que éramos tu familia, también se la diste a tu verdadera familia, pero cometiste un error Eren y ese fue el meterte con mi familia fue algo que simplemente no te puedo perdonar.

-Oh capitán me hará llorar, usted no me apreciaba, era solo un perro faldero en busca de un nuevo amo, no puede evitarlo, está en sus instintos, para eso fueron creados, ustedes los Ackerman solo existen para servir a un propósito mayor, Mikasa fue mi fiel guardaespaldas, usted no fue diferente y su hija solo era alguien que criar para ir directo al matadero -Eren sonrió-. Esperanza, que nombre más adecuado, ella si iba a ser la esperanza de la humanidad, pero ya no lo será, solo porque sus padres temieron al cambio.

-No has mencionado a otros Ackerman Eren -Levi trataba de guardar la compostura.

-No los olvide, solo que sus vidas son insignificantes e inservibles.

-Yo no lo pienso así, veras existe un Ackerman que estará gustoso de devorarte -fue el turno de sonreír de Levi-. Como sea, yo me despido Eren, diría que fue un placer, pero mentiria -dio unos pasos para alejarse-. Ah se me olvidaba, mientras tu estas muriendo solo quiero que pienses que todo el mundo seguirá en sus vidas, vidas que intentaste arruinar, pero no lo lograste, ya podrás reunirte en el infierno con tu maldita familia, Zeke y Grisha Jaeger.

Levi salió dejando nuevamente a Eren solo. Hasta que dos guardias entraron para llevárselo.

* * *

Ahora Eren estaba situado en el altar de sacrificio.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto Hange-. Me hubiera encantado poder torturarte Eren -Hange sonrió-. Curioso, cuando nos conocimos fui yo quien te acompaño a tu juicio, ahora soy yo la que te acompaña para tu ejecución -Eren no hizo ningún movimiento ni tampoco dijo nada- y si, ya recuerdo todo -ella le enterró un cuchillo a la altura de las costillas haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor-. Como dije me hubiera gustado torturarte, sacarte una por una las uñas y después encontrar otras maneras más divertidas.

-¡Adelante mátame! -grito.

-Oh no, yo lamentablemente no tendré ese placer, ese placer lo tendrá alguien más, alguien a quien le destruiste la vida, digamos tu hija.

-¿Frida? -Eren volteo a todos lados, era la primera vez que levantaba su rostro.

Presentes estaban Armin, Levi y una mujer que llevaba puesta una tunita blanca con capucha que cubría su rostro.

-¡Frida tienes que escucharme hija! -grito Eren desesperadamente, pero la joven se quitó la capucha, no era Frida- ¿Lightly? -se le quedo viendo.

-lamento decepcionarte -dijo tranquila sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Lightly, tengo algo que decirte, yo…

-Tu lamentablemente eres mi padre -dijo antes de que el pudiera hacerlo.

-Así que te han dicho -concluyo.

-No, mama nunca me lo oculto, veras Eren mientras tu disfrutabas de mantener ocultas las cosas había alguien que no lo hacía. Mi madre te amo y tú la dejaste, ella estaba embarazada de tu hijo, de mí y tu preferiste tu venganza absurda contra Marley que a tu familia, pero sabes te lo agradezco porque de haber sido diferente talvez yo sería igual que Frida, una tonta y un títere tulló, en cambio crecí en un hogar lleno de unos padres que me amaban -Lightly apretó sus puños, había estado conteniendo su enojo- ¡Jean siempre será mi padre y tú el enemigo! -grito

-¿Así que me comerás? -Eren la miraba incrédulo.

Lightly tomo la jeringa, Hange bajo del lugar y Levi la rodeo por la cintura. La pareja y Armin le dieron una última mirada a Eren y luego se giraron dispuestos a irse.

-¡Armin no! No lo permitas ¿ya olvidaste que soy tu mejor amigo? -grito eufórico Eren.

-Tú no eres mi mejor amigo, el murió hace años -dijo tristemente Armin y continuo su caminata

-monstruos, ¡todos ustedes son unos monstruos! -grito Eren-. Lightly hija mía no lo hagas -suplico.

Solamente se habian quedado ellos dos, era la oportunidad de Lightly de poder hablar a solas con Eren, una simple pregunta, una simple respuesta, pero nada de lo que dijiera cambiaria las cosas.

-Quiero saber la verdad Eren, sin mentiras, sin manipulaciones -ella le miraba y en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio- ¿Alguna vez me amaste? -pregunto.

-¿Honestamente? -hizo una pausa- no -contesto-. Eras solo algo que no debió pasar, en ese entones yo estaba siendo controlado por Zeke y después cuando recupere la cordura y supe de tu existencia simplemente no me intereso, ¿que te puedo decir?, podría mentirte, decirte que ame a tu madre y que de haber sido diferentes las cosas hubiéramos sido felices los tres, pero ya no tiene caso, decírtelo no evitara que me comas ¿o sí? -el la miro y ella negó-, lo que imagine, como te dije fuiste un error, nunca debiste nacer, no estabas en mis planes y ciertamente jamás me intereso conocerte. Espero no te pongas a llorar como una tonta niña patética.

-Descuida Eren, no lo hare, pero ¿y tú?

Lightly se inyecto el líquido para transformarse en titan, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado quedo atrás y en su lugar apareció un titan de 15 metros de altura, Eren lo miro y sintió pánico, no quería morir, no estaba listo para morir. Pero sintió una gran paz cuando vio las mandíbulas del titan a centímetros de él y lo único que pronuncio fue "te veré pronto mama". Lightly lo devoro de una sola mordida haciendo que ella adquiriera los poderes y se convirtiera en un titan cambiante.

* * *

Todavía no decidían que hacer respecto a Zeke, el seguía vivo, pero pronto moriría, mas sin embargo era portador de un poder titan, lo mas sensato era buscarle un nuevo portador, pero todavía no decidían quien era el candidato ideal. Por lo que mientras tnto lo mantenían restringido en el cuartel general de la legion de exploracion.

Zeke se encontraba leyendo cuando Levi entro en la biblioteca.

-Ah capitán Levi -Zeke sonrio- Me preguntaba donde estaba, tiene un largo tiempo que no lo veía

-Si bueno, estuve ocupado en mi segunda luna de miel por asi decirlo -era el turno de Levi de fastidiar a Zeke- Habria venido a visitarte, pero no encontré ni un solo momento libre fuera de la habitación.

-Ah ya veo, Hange te ha dicho la verdad -La sonrisa de Zeke se desvanecio- Era una simple broma Levi.

-Sabes, me fastidia no saber que hacer contigo, me mentiste en la cara, le diste ese libro a mi hija para que odiara a su madre -Levi se sento frente a Zeke y coloco una daga sobre la mesa- Si continúas metiéndote con mi familia tendre que matarte, no me importa que seas el portador de un poder titan.

-Tu hija merecía saber la verdad…

-Callate pedazo de mierda -Levi le lanzo una mirada asesina- Quiero que sepas que si sigues vivo es porque aun no decidimos quien tendrá el honor de comerte.

-Eso o que Hange a abogado por mi y eso es lo que te fastidia ¿no es asi Levi? Es po eso que has venido a amenazarme, la verdad sigo sin entender como es que Hange te prefiere a ti.

-Si, sigues vivo gracias a ella y entindo, le salvaste la vida, pero ahora recuerda la escoria que eres -Levi vio la expresión de Zeke preocupada- Si Hange no te ha matado es porque no hemos encontrado quien te devore asi que ya no te engañes y nuevamente te lo digo, no te metas mas con mi familia, a tu hermano no le fue bien y eso que le tenia aprecio.

Levi se levanto y salio del lugar victorioso.

* * *

Hange miraba por el microscopio la muestra que habia tomado de Landon mientras el permanecia a su lado aun con el pedazo de algodón en el lugar del pinchazo.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto harto de esperar.

-Compatible -dijo Hange- Quizas tu padre tenia sangre Erdiana, seria la única explicación, pero si, tu sangre es compatible con el gen titan, eso significa que…

-Puedo heredar los poderes de Armin o de Zeke -concluyo Landon.

-Landon…

-Mama, se que no quieres que tenga esa maldición, pero tenemos que pensar que Zeke es un peligro y que Armin esta muriendo.

-No quiero tener que ser la culpable de la muerte de uno de mis hijos ya suficiente tuve con lo de Hope -se lamento Hange.

-Es mi decisión mama -dijo firme Landon

* * *

Hope estaba con Cam, ambos reian como dos enamorados cuando se toparon con Levi en el pasillo, el tenia cara de pocos amigos cada vez que veía a Cam, las risas se detuvieron y ahora permanecían serios.

-Señor -saludo con miedo Cam.

-Si tienes instinto de conservación te iras y me dejaras a solas con mi hija -dijo serio y Cam no lo pensó dos veces en salir del lugar dejando a Hope.

-Papa -Hope estaba por reclamarle cuando Levi la interrumpio.

-Tu madre y yo partiremos en la tarde, quería despedirme de mis hijos.

-Es verdad ahora seras el nuevo entrenador, Shadis tendrá su retiro que tanto deseaba -medito Hope.

-Me hubiera encantado poder estar mas tiempo con mis pequeños -Levi medito unos segundos-, aunque ya no son tan pequeños, todavía recuerdo cuando eras una niña que deseaba ser acróbata, Erwin quería ser inventor y Landon pintor -sonrio al recordar viejos tiempos- ahora ya no son unos niños. Prometo escribirte todos los días y venir a verte.

Hope abrazo a su padre y comenzó a llorar.

-No quiero que te vallas papa, se que he estado distante, no entendia porque me abandonaron, ahora se que lo hicieron por nuestra seguridad… solo prométeme que escribiras diario.

-Hope -Levi abrazo fuertemente a Hope- No quise dejarte sola, es por eso que escribi esa carta…

-¿Que carta?

-Una carta que debió llegarte despues de nuestra supuesta muerte.

-Siempre pensé que el correo se habia retrasado, la guardé como mi mas grande tesoro, ¿pero porque solo a mi?

-Landon no necesitaba de una carta para salir adelante y con Erwin, bueno una carta de tu madre hubiera significado todo para el, una carta mia no tanto, pero contigo necesitaba que supieras lo muho que te amo, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

-No se que decir papa -Hope se limpio las lagrimas.

-Esto no es un adios, es un hasta pronto y prometo escribirte diario.

Esa tarde Landon, Erwin y Hope despidieron a sus padres, pronto los verían, para ser específicos el fin de semana, aunque para ellos seria terrible esperar tanto tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas Lightly pasaría aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes con la ayuda de Armin y Annie.

Días después los 11 miembros de la legión de exploracion equipo especial proyecto Legacy serían enviados a través de las atempus al pasado para arreglar las cosas, evitarían que Eren tuviera el poder del titan original y todas las muertes inecesarias, para ello tendrían que viajar y buscar una manera de lograr la libertad para siempre.

 **Fin**

 **Y ahora unas notas sobre los capítulos:**

 **¡Primero que nada, quería desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Mi regalo fue este fanfic el cual subí completito el mismo día y espero les gustara. Ahora varios comentarios de los capítulos:**

 **Primero que nada, quería decirles que…**

1\. Lamento mucho haber matado a Mikasa y a Historia (llantos) la verdad planeaba matar a todos, pero no pude y menos a mi LeviHan (mas llantos) no se como lo hace Isayama, yo lo hago con dolor y el por deporte. Pero por otra parte me hubiera encantado matar a Annie, odio a Annie y la maldigo, pero me encanta la pareja que hace con Armin, aunque la idea loca de la pareja hitch/armin me surgio de repente en la cabeza y dije porque no.

2\. no se si se dieron cuenta, pero cada titulo de los capítulos tiene que ver con la canción confesiones de un corazón roto de Lindsay Lohan, canción que ame y que considero va muy de acuerdo con este fanfic.

3\. Algo que queria aclara es que esta historia no es la segunda parte de "ellos no saben lo nuestro", la segunda parte llegara a principios de año lo prometo. Asi que se podría decir que esta historia es independiente y pronto tendrán la segunda parte de esta.

4\. tengo varios proyectos de los cuales ya escribi uno que otro capitulo entre estos proyectos estan:

A) Una historia cituada en el mundo de snk chugakko

B) Un one shot de cada una de las parejitas LeviHan, MobuHan, EruHan y ¿ZekeHan? No se si esta pareja ya tiene nombre oficial.

C) Una historia que se llamara calendar girl que básicamente tendrá historias con varias festividades como navidad, año nuevo, Halloween, etc… y si adivinaron la pareja principal será LeviHan y si tambien me base en la canción calendar girl jaja

4\. Tambien queria decirles que estaré arreglando mi primer fic ya que ahora que tuve mis vacaciones me quede horrorizada por tanta falta de ortografía y errores asi que solo corregiré eso.

 **Ahora aquí un poco de la descripción de cada uno de los miembros de la siguiente generación:**

 **Alegra Arlert:**

Edad: 16 años

Estatura: 1.40

Habilidad: combate cuerpo a cuerpo (no se dejen llevar por su estatura) y sera el medico de escuadrón en la segunda parte.

Físico: rubia, delgada de ojos azules, prácticamente Armin con cabello largo.

Dato curioso: amante del rosa.

Padres: Armin Arlert y Annie Leonhard.

Apodo: ángel de la muerte

 **Bree Dreyse:**

Edad: 16 años

Estatura: 1.50

Habilidad: ninguna que destaque

Físico: idéntica a Hitch

Dato curioso: desconocia el nombre de su padre. Desarrollo miedo a volar debido al incidente aéreo.

Padres: Hitch Dreyse y Armin Arlert

 **Tristán Braun:**

Edad: 16 años

Estatura: 1.70

Habilidad: combate cuerpo a cuerpo y fuerza

Físico: cabello corto rubio, ojos azules, musculoso.

Dato curioso: crecio en el orfanato que dirigían los abuelos de Sasha en la granja de los Reiss.

Padres: historia Reiss y Reiner Braun.

 **Marco Kirstein:**

Edad: 16 años.

Estatura:1.70

Habilidad: liderazgo nato.

Físico: la viva imagen de su padre.

Dato curioso: a pesar de ser el menor es mas maduro que Lightly.

Padres: Mikasa Ackerman y jean Kirstein.

 **Erwin Maximus Ackerman-Zoe:**

Edad: 17 años

Estatura: 1.45

Habilidad: inteligencia

Fisco: cabello negro, ojos grises y nariz prominente (como la de Hange), usa siempre gafas metalicas tipo goles para que no se caigan o rompan.

Dato curioso: su personalidad es como la de Hange, es el concentido de su madre y no le gusta que le llamen Erwin pues siente que el nombre le queda grande.

Padres: Levi Ackerman y Hange Zoé.

Apodo: Maximinus (juego de palabras utilizando el sufijo minus que significa pequeño ya que es incluso mas bajo que Levi).

 **Lightly Ackermann:**

Edad: 17 años

Estatura: 1.60

Habilidad: defensa personal.

Fisico: muy delgada, de facciones finas, ojos grises y cabello corto negro.

Dato curioso: odia el desorden y siempre usa ropa negra.

Padres: Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.

 **Frida Reiss:**

Edad: 17 años

Estatura: 1.63

Habilidad: manipulación.

Físico: cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Dato curioso: no puede sentir amor por nadie ni rremordimiento.

Padres: Historia Reiss y Eren Jaeger.

 **Katrina Springer:**

Edad: 18 años

Estatura: 1.65

Habilidad: rastreo

Físico: idéntica a su madre.

Dato curioso: ama comer dulces.

Padres: Connie Springer y Sasha Blouse.

 **Hope Ackerman-Zoe:**

Edad: 21 años

Estatura: 1.57

Habilidad: inteligencia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y asesinar titanes.

Físico: cabello largo trenzado negro, ojos grises muy parecida a su padre.

Dato curioso: ama la poesia, antes de unirse a la legión quería ser acróbata.

Padres: Levi Ackerman y Hange Zoé

 **Cameron Alexis Dok:**

Edad: 21 años

Estatura: 1.76

Habilidad: carece de alguna que resalte.

Físico: parecido a Nile.

Dato curioso: estába enamorado en secreto de Hope, odía que le digan Cameron pues lo considera nombre de niña y prefiere que le digan Cam. Es el menor de tres hermanos, su mama lo envio a la legion para salvar la reputación de la familia, algo que Cam no le perdono

Padres: Nile Dok y Marie

 **Landon Ackerman-Zoe:**

Edad: 21 años

habilidades: sentidos desarrollados y piloto.

Estatura 1.78

Físico: cabellera negra, ojos grises.

Dato curioso: hijo adoptado de Levi y Hange, sus padres fueron asesinados y él vivió la mayoría de su juventud en la ciudad subterránea donde Levi lo adopto tras capturarlo por robar comida, enamorado desde niño de Lightly, solo sigue órdenes del comandante Armin Arlert ya que lo respeta, al haber crecido junto a los Ackerman se tuvo que esforzar el triple para quedar en el segundo puesto por debajo de Lightly, Hope lo idolatra como hermano mayor al igual que Erwin, él es sobreprotector y celoso de su hermanita al grado de golpear a Cam con quien tiene una relación de rivalidad.

 **Edgar Zacharius:**

Edad: 21 años

Estatura: 1.90

Habilidad: olfato.

Físico: cabello rubio enmarañado, ojos azules, usa lentes.

Dato curioso: desordenado y siempre tiene la cara metida en un libro (algo asi como la personalidad de Hange).

Padres: Nanaba y Mike Zacharius.

 **Y buen eso es todo de momento**

 **Yo me despido agradeciéndoles nuevamente por leer este fanfic y no arrojar jitomatazos**

 **con todo mi amor kp**


End file.
